Tabby's Vixen
by Alex Moss
Summary: A/U - Hermione was sorted into Slytherin. Voldemort never made Horcruxes so doesnt return. Sirius never went to Azkaban and instead adopted Harry. Hermione rather enjoys angering Minerva and the two often but heads. Something has to give between the two. HG/MM Femslash. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**1st Year**

"SLYTHERIN!"

No one was more stunned than Hermione herself when the sorting hat shouted the house she would be living for the next 7 years. There was no shout of applause or happy cheers as the little bushy haired muggle born was sorted. Silence greeted the small girl as the hat was lifted, cackling, from her head and she slid from the stool.

Lifting her chin proudly Hermione practically felt her skin harden as she made her way to an open spot on the end of the Slytherin table a few safe feet from the closest student. The glares she could feel but the little girl ignored them and instead looked towards the front.

Her eyes settled on one Professor McGonagall who was staring at the girl with a shocked and slightly disturbed look in her eye. This hurt more than anything as Hermione had taken an instant shine to the elder woman the moment the group of first years had first encountered her. The shine dulled instantly and Hermione narrowed her eyes steeling herself as she turned back to the table and ignored the rest of the sorting.

"A mudblood in Slytherin?" The whispers started the moment the food had appeared.

"Unheard of. She's a magic thief, must have enchanted the hat some how." Another voice spoke a little louder.

"Don't be an idiot, that hate is ancient and a power all its own, no way that mudblood could have that much power." A third voice said with no intention of being quiet.

Hermione simply stare at her food as she ate, the words hurt her but she refused to give her peers the satisfaction of seeing the affect the words had on her. Instead the small girl ate automatically as she inwardly formulated her own plan. _Mudblood? I'll show them power..._ She thought to herself with determination.

 **2nd Year**

"Enemies of the heir beware?" Draco turned and glared nastily at the bushy haired brunette.

"You'll be next mudblood." He spat at her and she simply sniffed.

Without a word the Hermione drew her wand and before anyone could react she silently cast a jelly-legs jinx on the platinum moron before her before walking off back to the dungeons.

No one spoke to her as she moved by them staring a little shocked at her small display of power, a wordless spell was something not many could do, certainly no one younger than a 6th year. Hermione ignore the dozens of eyes watching her as she moved past and promptly made her way down to the dungeons.

She sat herself in her usual quiet dark corner and pulled out book she had been studying. Being the only muggle born ever in Slytherin allotted the brunette an immense amount of free time. After all, Slytherin hated her for her blood status and the rest of the school hated her for being a Slytherin. So Hermione spent her considerable free time with her nose in a book.

 **3rd Year**

During third year Hermione spent a lot of her time in the towers of Hogwarts alone as she practised spells well beyond her age. After over hearing a conversation one night between Professor Lupin and Harry Potter-Black about Dementors and the Patronus charm the young brunette found all she could on the charm before practising the spell.

She was up on the highest tower around midnight practising the Patronus charm when it happened the first time. Hermione had just managed to cast a full bodied Patronus when she was interrupted by a clearing throat. Hermione moved her gaze from the silver misty fox to the emerald gaze that was both very impressed and extremely disappointed at the same time.

"Miss Granger, you are aware it is after curfew?" Professor McGonagall's tone was purely condescending.

"Of course Professor, that's why I'm up here in the hopes I wouldn't get caught." Hermione retorts allowing herself to be annoyed by the older woman's tone.

"50 points from Slytherin for your tone and Detention for a week with Professor Snape for being out after curfew." Professor McGonagall barked anger flashing at Hermione's apparent insolence.

"You're deducting points because I answered your question? Weak." Hermione voiced her opinion angrily and the Deputy Heads eyes flared with anger.

"Would you like me to make that a hundred points?" Professor McGonagall practically snarled at the teen.

Never in all her years had a student infuriated her so easily and Hermione Granger had. Though this was the first confrontation the pair had had Hermione had often time openly question the way Minerva taught her classes. There was no disputing that Hermione was a great student, she was smart and focused and she quickly caught onto what she was supposed to be doing.

"You assume I care about house points Professor, that would require me to give a flying rats ass about my house." Hermione sniffed with a casual shrug that only served to infuriate the older woman.

"Language Miss Granger. Come with me, I'll be taking you back to the dungeons." Professor McGonagall clenched her fists within her sleeves.

"Thanks but I know how to get back myself. Later." Hermione stated flatly before stepping passed the furious and shocked Deputy.

 **4th Year**

Hermione remained entirely impassive regarding the whole Tri-wizard thing though it had piqued her curiosity, mostly the Durmstang students and their views on the dark arts. The brunette had no real desire to learn the dark arts but her penchant for learning drove her learn all she could about all aspects of magic that were presented to her.

Professor Moody, who had replaced Remus once it got about that the previous years DADA Professor was in fact a werewolf, was an eccentric and paranoid Auror turned Professor. The perks were his lack of fear in teaching the students things specifically left out of the school syllabus on the whole, thus Unforgivable Curses and other prolific dark spells and curses.

Hermione had spent a lot of time sneaking into the Restricted Section that year, after curfew of course, where she soaked up a great number of dark things though she had no intention of using the things she learned, at least not unless she had too.

It was in the library that she had been cornered by one Viktor Krum who had rather nervously stumbled over asking her to the approaching Yule Ball. Hermione herself was not very interested in the event, after all it was a place for friends and dates to mingle and enjoy themselves. Hermione had no friends and was a little stunned to learn the Bulgarian seeker fancied her, it was that flattering revelation that prompted her to say yes.

Though Hermione herself was not in the least bit interested in Krum on a romantic level, or any male for that matter, she found herself gently pressed to a wall outside in the cold air by the built Bulgarian champion who was rather sloppily attempting to devour her face. At least it seemed like that o Hermione and, though unbeknownst to the teens, looked that way to one Minerva McGonagall.

"Miss Granger Mr Krum, as it is after curfew all students must remain in the castle. Back inside please." The Transfiguration Professor interrupted.

"I didn't take you for one to sneak off with a boy Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall couldn't quite understand why she suddenly felt the need to goad the girl.

"I'm full of surprises Professor, I mean its not like anyone has ever attempted to get to know me." Hermione retorts with a challenging tilt to her head.

"More self pity Miss Granger? Isn't that beneath a Slytherin?" McGonagall inquired snidely and could see Hermione's jaw clench.

"No self pity, just stating the blatantly obvious Professor... Or at least I thought it was obvious, perhaps you need to new glasses." Hermione smiled sweetly though her words were anything but.

"Hermione..." Viktor's soft plea fell on deaf ears as he was cut up by the Professors cutting tone.

"20 Points from Slytherin." Minerva snapped.

"20 Points? You wound me Professor... I thought we went over this last year." Hermione huffed dramatically before making a small noise and without further words to either Viktor or Minerva she went inside leaving the two out in the cold staring after her.

 **5th Year**

Hermione was sitting in the Great hall on a Hogsmead weekend reading a book she had picked up from the magical village just that morning. The book, titled _Animagus, the advanced guide_ was exactly what Hermione had been after. It was approaching time for her to take her OWLS and she had already studied and then studied again for the approaching tests, she needed something fun and Transfiguration had always interested her.

The teen had spent the majority of the afternoon and dinner time reading the book and was done sooner after the meal was over. Earlier that year Hermione had discovered a secret and so she headed up the seventh floor and upon deciding that she was ample privacy she began to pace back and forth as she silently asked for a place to practise spells.

Moments later a door appeared in the wall and the brunette grinned stepping. Outwardly the door vanished once she was through it and Hermione smiled seeing a large open room with mirrors all down one wall, two walls were bare stone and the fourth was adorned with a large fireplace. Around the fire were two large over stuffed chairs.

Hermione sat and pulled her book, shrunken and placed in her pocket, and opened it rereading the initially required incantation and studying the pictured wand movements After a few minutes she took a deep breath and emptying her mind of everything, including the listed dangers of performing the spell alone, she focused on her inner self.

Feeling her inner animal begin to surface Hermione with drew her wand and listened to the little voice in her head as she began the incantation that would draw her animal to the fore. It was a slow spell, the strokes required a slow sweep of the arm and the incantation itself was long but once it was done Hermione felt a lurch.

Landing on her knees and hands the intelligent brunette felt something pushing at the edges of her own mind and as the feeling seemed to break in another one swelling from the center of her chest pushed out. Flawlessly the 5th year student shifted, embracing her inner animal, looking up at the mirror wall Hermione gazed at a small silver fox.

Meanwhile Professor McGonagall was in the Headmasters office sipping a tumbler of fire whiskey as she glared at her long time friend who regarded her warily as if he was waiting for her to blow up. She did not, instead she calmly stood and refilled her tumbler after draining it and then returned to her seat.

"This is silly Albus, I don't want your job, I like the job I have." Minerva sniffs after a moments more silence.

"Of course Min, but I really want to retire and you are the only one I trust to take over as Head of Hogwarts." Albus explains smiling.

"Well of course you are, you're old and you would rather spend your time reading and eating those god awful Lemon drops." Minerva huffs out rolling her eyes.

"Naturally. So go on Tabby, say yes... you wont be taking over until the beginning of the year following next." Albus encourages fondly.

Minerva glares at the silver haired man for a long while before huffing and draining her tumbler again. This time when she gets up its to set her glass on the desk and move towards the office door. Stopping she turns back and glares at the headmaster for a moment before her eyes soften with mischief.

"I suppose the Heads quarters are larger than my own." Is all she says before slipping from the office and Albus chuckles at his friends round about acceptance.

 **6th Year**

Needless to say, since Hogwarts was the worst place for secrets, by the time 6th year started for Hermione she and the rest of the school had heard of the Headmasters impending retirement. There was speculation on who would be taking over but Hermione had her suspicions, suspicions that were confirmed later in the year when she over heard a conversation held by Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster himself. A sly little fox was in a dark alcove as the duo passed while Minerva joked about redecorating the Heads office in a few months.

Several days later Hermione was handing in her essay to the Transfiguration Professor after class and was about to turn and leave when the Professor let out an aggravated growl. Hermione perhaps would not have heard the growl were it not for becoming an animagus the previous year, Minerva may have questioned the increased hearing were she not so thoroughly annoyed.

Deep down Hermione knew she should just continue on her way and ignore the Professors apparently frustration but she simply couldn't seem to stop herself from goading the older woman, there was just something about the look she got when she was furious. Turning back to the Deputy Head Hermione lifted a brow.

"Problem Professor?" she inquired in a purposely bored tone.

"Why is it Miss Granger that you insist on handing in these long winded essays? Do you assume I simply have no life." The question was rhetorical and really Professor McGonagall should have realised Hermione would focus on it regardless.

"Well yeah I kind of did." Hermione replied snidely and the anger flashed in Minerva's emerald eyes.

"Of course well id ask you to stop. The work is marvellous but I set a minimum of 12 inches because I like to relax at the end of the night not stay up reading a single essay until I pass out at my desk." Minerva huffs out her tone clearly aggravated.

"But professor I just adore transfiguration so much, I get carried away." Hermione clutched her chest as she spoke in a dramatised tone before sobering and adding. "Besides it will help you get used to late nights filling out all that correspondence that comes with being Head of Hogwarts."

"How did you come to the conclusion I was to be Head?" Minerva asked distracted by the girls words.

"Deductive reasoning. You are Deputy Head after all. Oh and I'm sure the McGonagall tartan incorporated into the Heads quarters would look great!" Hermione knew she was playing with fire but she couldn't seem to help herself, she got an odd thrill seeing that exact fire in the Scots eyes.

"You've been out after curfew again!" Minerva accused annoyed at the girl.

"Prove it." Hermione grinned deviously at the professor who grit her teeth.

"You alone would send me to an early grave." Minerva snarked and Hermione laughed.

"You're well past the possibility of it being an 'early' grave." Hermione chuckled and the fire flashed again.

"How dare you!" The professor gasped angrily.

"How dare I? I simply think it and then... say it." Hermione laughed and leaving a yet again furious and shocked Minerva behind she practically bounced from the classroom.

 **7th Year**

Hermione was sitting in the courtyard outside the great hall when the ever arrogant Draco walked passed going on yet again about his precious blood status. Hermione made a soft amused sound as Draco listed him bloodlines to some 3rd year girl who was fawning over him. Draco seemed to hear and turned on her at once.

"This is a Mudblood, filth who some how managed to trick her way into Slytherin." Draco explained to the girl as if Hermione as some museum exhibit.

"And this is a ferret, somehow he managed to trick his way into human skin." Hermione retorted mildly not looking up from her book as she gestured in Draco's direction.

"Incendio!" Hermione pushed the book from her lap and leaped to her feet looking at the burning before looking at Draco who had his wand out and smug look on his face.

With a snarl of her the young animagus wandlessly disarmed the blonde git before her and pointed his own wand at him once it had landed in her hand. She stepped closer and he stumbled back fear on his face as he stared at the wand. Surrounding students laughed at Draco but Hermione ignored them.

"That was my book, ferret. I think you should pay for it." Hermione said calmly though her chocolate eyes flashed angrily.

With the flick of the wand in her hand, before Draco could speak, she cast a Levicorpus on the blonde and he was lifted into the air by his ankle. She raised the wand up and down a few times and a couple of gold galleons fell from his pockets. The students were laughing out right now and Hermione was about to stoop and pick up the coins when a sharp voice broke through the laughter.

Instantly the court yard became silent and Hermione calmly turned to the Headmistress who was now stopped a few feet away glaring at the brunette. She barked out for Hermione to release Draco and with a huff and a flick of the wand Draco dropped to the ground and scrambled to his feet as Hermione threw the wand at him. There was a moment as both students waited for the Headmistress to speak again.

"Mister Malfoy you will be serving detention for burning Miss Granger's book, you will also replace what ever it was she was reading. Miss Granger, my office now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, considerably shorter chapter sorry. I have sick kids so i nearly didnt get a chance to update at all.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Reviews encouraged, strongly encouraged in fact.**

* * *

The students in the halls saw the headmistress and the muggle born Slytherin and stared fearfully, most getting out of the way if not fleeing the halls all together like one my get out of the way of a storm. Of course that was exactly what it was like, a storm was definitely brewing between the two but neither could have guessed how cataclysmic it would be.

The password was given to the gargoyle in barked out Scottish that Hermione didn't quite catch and the two stomped up into the headmistress' office. With a flick of her wand Minerva shifted a chair obviously wanting Hermione to sit. The brunette did so as the stoic animagus sat behind her desk and levelled her disappointed gaze on the teenager.

"Miss Granger, your marks are outstanding and you're easily the brightest witch of your age so i'm perplexed, I cant understand how you could think it a good idea to draw your wand on a peer in such a way." McGonagall tilted her head as if trying to understand and Hermione huffed.

"The ferret burned my book that's why. I had an extremely hard time finding that volume and just for the sake of being an insufferable brat he burned it." Hermione practically growled out, her eyes flashing with anger at the entire situation.

"Regardless you should have come and found a professor." Minerva huffed the obvious statement and Hermione laughed humourlessly

"Why? So I could be told it was my loss? He would have gotten a detention maybe and then it would be forgotten. I tired of being over looked and walked on." Hermione grit her teeth.

"Self-pity again Miss Granger?" McGonagall for the life of her couldn't understand why she continually goaded the girl, especially when she felt such compassion towards the obviously lonely student.

"You know what. Screw you! Screw this stupid god damn school and its petty students. Screw your condescending bullshit! You don't know me!" Hermione snapped jerking to her feet and heading for the door.

The tell tale displacement of air beside her alerted Hermione that a spell had been cast, she realised a moment later what it had been when the office door refused to open. Snarling she spun on the older witch and glared.

"Open the damn door." She bit out the demand.

"Sit down Miss Granger before you make this worse for yourself." McGonagall ordered in a deadly calm tone that might have terrified anyone else.

"No. Open the door! I do no wish to sit here and listen to you belittle me, punish me or open the fucking door!" Hermione cried out angrily, the portraits in the office watching the scene in shocked silence.

"Sit down you insolent little girl!" Minerva's own voice had risen and she stepped around the desk rather aggressively

Hermione later wouldn't be able to tell if she had acted out of fear or anger but before either realised what was going the brunette had drawn her wand and cast a harsh stinging hex at the older woman. Minerva cried out and attempted to disarm the brunette though the spell was blocked but the action was enough to spark an all out duel.

Spells were cast out of anger minutes later both women were panting heavily as they called out spells until Hermione found herself disarmed. With a wave of her hand and a snarled word Minerva herself was rendered wandless.

The office was in disarray, the walls scorched and littered with holes, ornaments and other such items around the office were shattered and broken and the large solid desk was split in half. Still neither witch wanted to admit defeat and they lunged at one another.

Scratching slapping and grabbing they went down in a vicious heap and rolled around each trying to over power the other until finally the older and taller woman gained the advantage. Hermione was pinned to the floor and panting she glared up at the older woman whose own breath was coming in harsh gasps.

A hand print in the form of a purpling bruise had formed on the Headmistress' cheek and on Hermione's there was three neat scratches. Glaring at one another something seemed to shift and the anger dissipated and gave way to a long repressed emotion. Passion of a different sort drove the two to meet in a more primal way as their lips crashed together.

Minerva released one of Hermione's wrists to rather tenderly wrap her own hand around the brunettes throat in a clear display of dominance. Hermione was too caught up in the passion of the moment to really notice, not that she would have care as her now free hand came up to tangle in the older woman's hair pulling her deeper.

Tongues met and they weren't sure if it was one of or both of the women let out a moan of pleasure and that the catalyst. Hands began moving and tearing again only this time not at bodies but at clothes hiding bodies. It didn't take long for both women to find themselves naked on the floor in the middle of the office.

Not that either minded or were really even aware of anything other that the skin beneath their hands as they began exploring. Breaking away from the kiss for air Minerva began kissing down the teenagers neck as fingers found and toyed with her nipples. The combination of the lips sucking at her pulse point and the pleasurable moan of the older witch was like the best kind of aphrodisiac for Hermione.

Hands explored lower and as Minerva took a rosy nipple between her lips she felt sure fingers slip between the slick folds between her legs. The older woman let out a loud moan and rolled her hips in encouragement as one of her own hands dipped between firm thighs to mirror the actions of Hermione's hand between the brunettes legs.

The pair were a writhing mass completely obvious too the shocked staring frames around the office watching the two move together. Breaths came faster and heavier from both women as fingers slid almost simultaneously into each other weeping tight entrance. Minerva mumble something incoherent and Hermione's only response was a moan as her back arched off the floor.

Pumping fingers along with stroking thumbs manipulated the bodies they were inside in the best way as they drove each other closer to the edge. It didn't take long, moments really, before the pair careened over the edge and into oblivion together crying out each others names as they came, bringing each other down with slowed and gentled strokes.

Minerva slumped down on her young lover and they both lay in each others arms completely spent and depleted of anger. They panted together but Minerva was the first to regain her breath and with in came the realisation of what had just happened. Fear flooded into the woman's eyes and she was suddenly scrambling backwards.

"What did you do?" She blurted unthinkingly and Hermione sat up slowly a scowl appearing on her face.

"I think its pretty obvious Minerva, I made you come screaming my name." Hermione stated with an annoyed wrinkle to her nose.

"This was wildly inappropriate! How could I let this happen?!" Anger was replacing fear in the Emerald eyes but Minerva didn't know if that was anger towards the brunette or herself.

"I shocked, I wouldn't take you as the self pitying type." Hermione bit out refusing to show how much Minerva's reaction hurt. Didn't she know Hermione just gave the scot her virginity? She would once she notice the red tint on her fingers.

"Miss Granger you cannot tell anyone about this! It would cost me my job." Minerva became fearful again at this new realisation.

"Don't worry Professor, this can be our little secret." Hermione huffed getting to her feet and beginning to dress.

"Hermione this should never have happened." The Headmistress mumbled as she herself got up and began to redress.

"No kidding. Don't worry, it wont happen again." Hermione mumbled clasping her bra.

Neither woman realised how much those words hurt the other but they both refused to voice their desire for otherwise. Minerva was fighting with her morals, the morals winning, and Hermione was trying guard her heart. Both women were hurting as the unspoken realisation dawned on them both. The attraction was undeniable now, they both saw it and realised it was there all along they were just too stubborn to admit it.

Beyond the mutual attraction was a deeper emotion that neither were able to put a name too right now and both refused to acknowledge it. Neither woman had the courage to face it as they both feared the sting of possible rejection. Hermione picked up both wands as she was the first to finish dressing and handed Minerva hers.

"Can you just open the door now?" Hermione mumbled not looking at the older woman.

"You still have detention with Severus for a week." Minerva spoke flatly as she flourished her wand.

Without looking at the older woman and without speaking another word the young witch turned and fled the office before the stoic headmistress could see her tears. Now way was the young animagus going to let the Headmistress see how much her reaction had truly hurt her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Smaller Chapter yet, i know where i want the story to go but my daughters refuse to give me peace enough to take it there so for now its small snippets but i promise i'll pick up my game here soon. Happy Reading**

 **I own nothing.**

 **A big thanks for all the reviews by the way. Makes me all warm and tingly =)**

* * *

It was Monday, two days after the events in the Headmistresses office, and Hermione found herself forced to leave the dungeons. Avoiding the Headmistress was easy for the Slytherin but avoiding thoughts of her were a whole different story.

Hermione had admitted to herself that she was extremely attracted to the venerable Scot which only made her hurt all the more when she thought about the obvious rejection from the other woman. Hermione had by no means expected a declaration of love but she had also not expected such a harsh reaction. They were both as fault after all. Perhaps what hurt the most was that Minerva hadn't even acknowledged the taking of Hermione's virginity.

Regardless the young witch realised that with classes today she would be forced to face the Headmistress. After the position of Headmistress had been offered to Minerva a new Transfiguration Professor had been found, he didn't last long. Now while the board of governors were going through new applicants Minerva had been required to take over her old post temporarily.

Hermione spent the day as she would any other day, going to classes and studying during her free time. As the last class of the day, transfiguration, approached she found herself for the first time in her school career tempted to skip a class. With a huff she realised that she would be letting Minerva win and she grit her teeth hesitating outside the classroom.

"Best pull up your big girl pants Granger." She muttered to herself before flouncing into the room.

Resolutely she ignored the Headmistress even though she could feel the woman's gaze on her and she found her usual seat. Pulling out her books and placing her wand beside it ready for class to begin she looked up and stared past the older woman refusing to make eye contact.

This is how the whole class went until the finally few minutes when Minerva asked the class a question about the affects of live transfiguration of one creature into another. No one spoke up, clearly having no idea, and finally the Headmistress turned to Hermione hoping for any kind of reaction from the girl.

"Miss Granger can you answer the question?" Minerva asked firmly and for the first time that class Hermione met Minerva's gaze. The Headmistress swallowed at what she saw.

"No." Hermione stated flatly.

"And why not?" Minerva asked frowning knowing Hermione knew this as she had already showed her understanding in a previous homework essay.

"Because I can't be bothered." Hermione huffed out and the class gasped or snickered at her audacity. No one spoke to the Headmistress like that.

"I beg your pardon." The headmistress was taken aback by the response as were her students.

"You heard me." The teenager grit out getting fed up.

"Class dismissed. Miss Granger stay back please." Minerva barked out angrily and the teen sighed but remained in her seat.

As the last student filed out of the class room Minerva flicked her wand and the door slammed shut. Composing herself the headmistress took a moment before turning to her one time lover. Hermione was calmly packing her things back into her book bag and not looking at the woman.

"Where have you been all weekend? You were in the hall during meal times." Hermione was slightly startled by the question and she frowned.

"What do you care Headmistress? I didn't starve so what does it matter." The last question was rhetorical and its delivery was dry.

"It matters because I can't have my students going hungry." Minerva bit out but even she knew it was a lame retort.

"Of course because your students well being is your top priority." Hermione nodded her tone sarcastic.

"You've been avoiding me." Minerva stated not taking the bait.

"Of course I have!" Hermione snapped her own temper rising. "For this reason! You wanted to forget it so forget it and leave me alone. That's what you wanted remember!"

"Hermione stop yelling at me! I wanted to forget it not avoid it." Minerva growled out only to be scoffed at.

"Yeah well I can't look at you and forget it. Avoiding it was the best I could offer!" Hermione was standing now placing her wand in her sleeve.

"Why? Why can't you just forget it happened? It was a mistake." Minerva deflated a little and turned away missing the tears that flooded Hermione's chocolate eyes.

"Why? Because you daft idiot, it hurts to even look at you. I'm aware you think it was a mistake and it hurts because all I can think about when I look at you is the way you sounded and how you felt around my fingers." Hermione admitted with gritted teeth and Minerva stilled and turned back.

"It was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened." Minerva sounded far less convinced this time.

"Mistake? Maybe. Shouldn't have happened? No it shouldn't have. But it did Minerva and I'm shocked that I'm the only one of us Gryffindor enough to state that it was inevitable." Hermione swipes at the tear on her cheek and lifts her book bag onto her shoulder.

"You're calling me a coward?" If there was one thing Minerva McGonagall hated it was being called a coward.

"Yes, I think I am." Hermione huffed and sniffled turning towards the door.

"20 points from Slytherin for disrespect." Minerva grits out.

Hermione stops at the door and gives Minerva a look somewhere between amused and sad.

"Don't you think you've taken enough from me already?" Hermione laughs sadly before pulling the door open and leaving.

Minerva stared after the teenager not understanding what it is exactly the girl meant by her last words. Frowning she gathered her stuff and stormed off to her office grumbling about needing a stiff drink. Once in her office she poured a couple fingers of firewhisky into a tumbler and slumped into the chair behind her recently repaired desk.

The entire office looked cleaner now than it had before the events two days prior as the headmistress was able to practically start over. She magically repaired what she was able to and everything else was simply banished to elsewhere. The holes and burns on the walls were the easiest to repair.

"Bit early for that isn't it Minerva?" Armando's portrait asked from where it hung on the wall.

"No." Minerva stated flatly.

"What's happened now? Is it that girl again?" Phineas smirked at the current headmistress.

"Her name is Hermione." The Scotswoman bit out glaring at the portrait.

"What's the problem Minerva? Is she trying to black mail you? Threaten to tell everyone what happened?" The portrait of Dexter Fortescue asked in a slightly scandalised tone.

"She would never… No she just said something and it makes no sense." Minerva huffed her frown increased.

"And that was?" Armando prompted gently.

"She asked me if I hadn't taken enough from her already. I just don't understand, I've only taken house points." Minerva took a large swallow of firewhisky as she thought about it.

"Perhaps she was talking about her innocence." Dilys Derwent piped up and Minerva snorted.

"She didn't seem so innocent the other day." The headmistress' eyes glazed slightly as she remembered the same scene that has haunted her since it happened.

"No Min, she was a virgin. Did you not notice?" Eoessa Saknderberg supplied softly and the colour drained from Minerva's face as her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"Merlin, what have I done?"


	4. Chapter 4

It was Tuesday evening when Minerva was doing her rounds that she stumbled upon Hermione Granger. She was both pleased and disturbed to find the girl, pleased because she had been hoping to have a private word with the girl and disturbed because the girl was bleeding from a deep cut on her forehead.

Swiftly moving closer it became clear that Hermione was under the effects of _petrificus totalus,_ the headmistress flicked her wrist and removed the hex. She was just bending to help the girl up when the brunette shot to her feet and staggered slightly holding her head.

"I'll bloody kill him!" Hermione all but shouted in the otherwise deserted hall and Minerva was a little taken back.

"Who are you killing?" Minerva asked with raised eyebrows and Hermione finally seemed to realise who she was speaking too.

"Draco and that bloody twat Pansy." Hermione grumbled a deep scowl on her bloodied face.

"They are the ones that did this too you?" Minerva gently reached out to touch the young womans face and was pleased when Hermione didn't move away.

"They cast the spells anyway. I was ambushed. God I cant wait to get out of this god damn castle and never return." Hermione didn't see the hurt that flashed in Minerva's eyes.

Minerva chewed the inside of her cheek in a moment of indecision before taking the younger witches hand in her own and lead the willing teen along the corridors until she had made it to her quarters entrance. Minerva spoke the soft password, 'chocolate' and lead the teen in and to a comfortable sofa near the fireplace.

"Sit, I'll get a cloth to clean you up. Would you like some tea?" The headmistress asks softly and Hermione simply nods as she glares at the fire.

Minerva retreats into the small kitchen that all staff quarters possess and sets about making a tea service placing a small selection of tea on the tray along with milk and sugar. Finally getting a small dish and a cloth the headmistress turns and walks back out to the young woman. She places the tray on the coffee table before looking up to see tears streaming from tormented chocolate eyes.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Minerva hardly notices the gently spoken endearment but Hermione certainly did as she looked up at concerned emeralds.

"Sweetheart? You're going soft on me." Hermione retorts not unkindly as she attempts to avoid responding to the concerned questioning.

"Perhaps. Talk to me Hermione please, why are you crying?" Minerva tries again and Hermione huffs.

Reaching forward the young woman takes the time to make herself a strong camomile tea with sugar, Minerva understands she needs the time to sort out her thoughts and does the same. When both witches are settled on the sofa each nursing a steaming cup Hermione realises she cant keep stalling.

"You've always goaded and mocked me for self pity." Hermione starts and Minerva flinches slightly though she doesn't attempt to defend herself.

"After the Yule Ball in fourth year I realised i'm a lesbian. I thought my parents were open minded so I came out to them the following summer. I was wrong, they hardly acknowledge me now when i'm home. You mocked me but you have no idea." Hermione was speaking quietly, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Minerva felt a tightness in her chest as guilt and sorrow seemed to fighting for first within her but still she sat quietly knowing the girl had a lot to get off her chest. As she listened the Scotswoman berated herself for not seeing just how much Hermione had been hurting all this time.

"Have you ever truly been lonely Minerva? Cause since I was 14 its all i've felt, except for once for a brief time. My mother and father treat me like I don't exist, I was sorted into a house that treats me like the lowest kind of life-form and excuse me but my professors don't like me much either. I've heard them call me insufferable and an over achiever." Hermione took a moment to sip her tea as she stared at the flickering fireplace.

"I am all that I suppose. I'm the only _mudblood_ to be sorted into Slytherin, i'm a dyke that my own parents cannot stand and my professors would rather I simply disappeared, it would make their jobs easier. No ones likes me Minerva, and haven't for a long time. I've spent the past 7 years trying to prove myself, that i'm better than the scum my house mates think me, that i'm worthy. But its been all for nothing its just made people hate me more." Hermione brushes an errant tear from her face.

"I do not hate you Hermione." Minerva spoke softly and for the first time Hermione looked at her curiously.

"Perhaps not, but you don't understand me either. No one does, no one has wanted to take the time to know me. Did you know I hate flying on a broom? I'd fly on any kind of animal, the hippogryphs were quite enjoyable third year. I love to read, it doesn't matter what it is, text books, novels, biographies, encyclopaedias I get lost in books. I'd like to learn to ride a horse and I want a pet dog some day. And children, id love to have a pigeon pair." Hermione shrugs looking back at the fire.

"Hermione..." Minerva trails off not sure what to say.

"It doesn't matter Min, i'm not telling you this to hurt you and what I am about to say I do not at all mean to be cruel but..." Another sip of tea and a sigh as she again looks at the Headmistress. "You gave me something the other day, just briefly but it was more than enough at the time. You showed me a kind of love not emotional but physical and I gave you something... you didn't even realise which is ok but then you kind of just took it all away from me like I don't matter." Hermione had tears in her eyes again.

Minerva stared as her own eyes filled with tears and she rubbed at her chest sure that if the constricting tight pressure in its center got any bigger she would suffer a heart attack. She had not fully comprehended what she had done to this girl until right now and she was full of self loathing. She opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off as if Hermione knew what she was going to say.

"Please don't apologise. I know what happened was heat of the moment and I don't regret a single second of it, you just kind of solidified something I had thought all along. I don't really matter. You have nothing to be sorry for, not truly but I... well i'm sorry i've been such a pain in your... very fine arse all these years." Hermione gives a weak little smile at her own words and Minerva chuckles though it comes out watery.

"You're so wrong Hermione, I have everything to be sorry for. As your professor and now as Headmistress I should have noticed how truly lonely you are. Instead I ignored and even mocked you for it. I do have regrets about the other day but only because you are so young and I feel like I took advantage of you, I also regret that I was so caught up in myself that I didn't notice what you had given me." Minerva flushed faintly as she recalled the heated moment a few days prior.

"Its ok. I don't hold it against you." Hermione shrugs looking to the fire again.

Minerva stares for a moment taking in the still bloodied face of her one time lover before gently reaching out and placing her index and middle finger under the girls chin. Shifting a little closer Minerva gently turns the girls head forcing her look at her. The head of Hogwarts remained silent for a moment, searching the teenagers eyes.

"You are wrong though Hermione. You do matter. My job would be so boring without you and... i've realised since what happened in the office, that you are right. What happened between was inevitable. For me at least, I realise all our confrontations have been fronts for how I feel. Anger caused by denial. I'm not supposed to have any kind of romantic feelings for a student and yet its been building since the first time I saw you. I hope you would have been a Gryffindor." Minerva confesses softly and the last words cause Hermione to smile.

"I know. You're the reason I didn't just leave school and return to the muggle world after the first few weeks. I saw that look in your eyes and all I wanted to do was make you proud regardless of my house. When you only seemed to be angry at me I got angry too." Came the sheepish confession and both women chuckled lightly.

"I am proud of you Hermione. You are so far ahead of the rest of your year that I am certain you have to be bored out of that pretty little head of yours." Minerva's sincerity is clear both in tone and her eyes.

"You think i'm pretty?" Hermione says in a playfully flirty tone as she bats her eyes dramatically as they both become conscious of the blood still slowly trailing down the brunettes face.

"Absolutely but you have a little something on your face." Minerva teases lightly and they both chuckle as Minerva picks up the cloth from the warm water and wrings it out.

They lapse into silence and Hermione lets the older woman clean off her face and the side of her neck. It takes a few minutes to get all the blood and the cut has stopped bleeding by the time Minerva sets the cloth back in the dish of now bloody water.

"That's strange." Minerva comments looking at the dish of red water.

"What?" Hermione frowns clearly wondering what Minerva is on about.

"There's no mud." Minerva's tone is soft as she teases the woman beside her who laughs at the comment.

"That's what i've been trying to tell those Slytherin prats this whole time." Hermione chuckles smiling at the older woman.

Minerva cant help but notice how her heart picks up as she takes in the smile of the younger woman and she returns it with a slightly shaky one of her own. The things this young with did to her scared Minerva and yet she was fast finding herself unwilling to ignore it like she had been.

"Hermione... thank you, for the other day. Thank you for what you gave me and for loving this old body so enthusiastically. I've not felt that in quite some years." Minerva speaks after a few silent minutes and Hermione slowly grins at her.

"You're welcome and don't ever let me hear you call yourself old again. You're beautiful Minerva, how can you not see that. You may have a few lines and silver in your hair but it all just adds to the beauty that was already there." Hermione voices her opinion with the utmost honesty.

"You flatter me Hermione. I have not been called beautiful in many years and never by some so young and beautiful as yourself." Minerva smiles warmly and Hermione unable to help herself leans over and pecks the Headmistress cheek.

"Stop thanking me for having eyes Min." Hermione smirks and Minerva chuckles an nods.

"Perhaps, if you do not wish to return to the dungeons tonight, I can transfigure the sofa into a bed for you and we can visit a little longer. Id like to talk to you about your angry little essay you handed in." Minerva smirks as she sees the apologetic look in Hermione's eye.

Hermione nodded her head stood taking out her wand she transfigured her robes into comfortable black silk boxers and silk button down long sleeved shirt. Minerva smiled her approval at the flawless transfiguration before standing and changing the sofa into a double bed made with quilt and pillows. The pair sat back down on what was now the bed and after making more tea the pair lapsed into comfortable, intelligent conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Chapter 5, enjoy. Let me know if it starts to suck =)**

 **Super glad to hear you folks are enjoying this fic.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Love reviews by the way, am i being subtle enough? (reviews feed the muse)**

* * *

The very next morning met with two very comfortable very asleep witches that were curled into each other. Hermione's head was pillowed on Minerva's flat soft stomach and she was curled in a way that allowed Minerva's own head to pillow on Hermione's thigh. They were both sleeping soundly until a loud pop startled them both.

"Mistress it's time to wake." Came a soft squeaky female voice and Hermione blinked her eyes open to see the round tennis ball sized eyes of a small house elf.

Hermione groaned and made a very fox like chirp without realising it and nuzzled her face into her pillow.

"Thank you Silva." Hermione's pillow grumbled before she felt a hand in her hair.

"Hermione we fell asleep… Time to get up." The person attached to said hand spoke and Hermione finally realised her pillow was actually Minerva McGonagall.

"I'm sorry Min I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." Hermione yawned sitting up only to smirk down at the barely awake Minerva who was still using her thighs as a pillow.

"'S ok." The usually elegant headmistress mumbles.

Hermione took the time to gaze down at her Headmistress, they had talked about a lot of things last night but they had both realised and confessed deeper feelings for the other. Minerva had made it clear that a relationship out side of that of teacher/student was impossible until after Hermione passed her NEWTS.

Smiling down at the dozing Head of Hogwarts she took in the soft serene look on the relaxed face and the missed hair, Hermione couldn't help reaching out and burying her fingers in the thick ebon and silver hair. She was pleasantly surprised when she began rubbing Minerva's scalp and the Scot began to purr, her animagus coming through in her.

"You look incredible in the throes of passion but I must say Minerva you look absolutely stunning with sleep on your face and your hair mussed." The brunette commented softly and the relaxed features took on an equally pleasant look as the older witch smiled and blinked her eyes open.

"Curse it, my secrets out. Look you have to keep it to yourself. No one can know I'm actually attractive." Minerva dead pans but as Hermione falls back on the bed she can't help the giggle that slips passed her own lips.

"Sweet Merlin, she giggles too!" Hermione gushes playfully and Minerva growls down at her.

The new position, as Minerva had a hand each side of Hermione on the bed as she leaned over the teenager, was a sobering thing as it occurred to both just how close they were. Minerva's eyes darkened slightly and a small part of her reminded herself she had told the girl they couldn't pursue a relationship until after Hermione graduated.

The small voice was massively ignored however when the young witch leaned up and closed the gaps between their lips. Eyes flutter shut and both women quickly lose themselves in this kiss as Minerva lowers hers so her top half is pressed to Hermione's, clothed breasts firmly moulded together.

Where the first kiss had been passionate this one seemed on a completely different scale. The intensity of it took both women's breaths from them and when they broke apart panting softly they could practically feel something growing between them. No doubt they had a connection but now with this kiss the connection felt like a living thing. Something both women wanted to nurture and watch grow and in that moment, early in the morning when they should be getting ready for the school day they instead meld their lips together again.

"Min… I want… I need you." Hermione gasps out correcting herself as the passionate Scot kisses and nibbles along her jaw and throat.

"You'll have me because I have to have you." Minerva confesses huskily against the soft skin between Hermione's shoulder and neck.

"Don't make me wait." Hermione begged softly and she could feel her inner fox leaning for the cats touch.

Neither animagus was fully aware of the depth of their connection but their animals understood completely. This connection was not only emotion but also magical and more importantly primal. The tabby cat arched and surged forward, for the first time since its been unleashed within the she-cat wants control.

Minerva was caught off guard as she was pushed to the back of her conscience but became more aware of what was going on. The cat was attempting to claim a life mate for the first time in her life. The Scotswoman was entirely unaware of Hermione's animagus status or she may have fought harder to regain control.

With an impatient growl the older witch waved a hand and divested both witches of their clothes. Hermione didn't understand why the fox insisted of control but as she was getting what she wanted she didn't care to fight for control. Either way she got her witch. The fox pulled the cat atop her and chirped happily when fingers played at her wet entrance.

"Mm Min… Please." Hermione gasped out spreading herself wantonly and arching her back.

"'Mione…" The cat purred out as two fingers delved deep into the younger witches channel.

Hermione arched and moaned loudly at the intrusion and began to roll her hips meeting the thrusting fingers eagerly. Minerva shifted her body one of her legs between Hermione's own and the other bent so her weight was supported on her knee as she grabbed one of Hermione's hands that were massaging the older witch's breasts.

Hermione understood what Minerva was after the moment the older witch pulled back and took two of Hermione's digits into her mouth sucking and licking. When the Headmistress released the fingers they were glistening and Hermione waisted no time dipping her hand between firm thighs and gently pushing said fingers into the older witch.

"Minerva, God you feel perfect around my fingers." Hermione panted out only to immediately whine afterwards as the fingers inside her are removed.

"I've never enjoyed someone's touch like I do yours." The older woman confessed in a purr as she brought her costed fingers to her own mouth and made a show of licking Hermione off them.

"Merlin… You're so sexy." Hermione husked out her eyes so far dilated they Minerva was unable to see the fox glowing in them.

"You taste amazing." Minerva growls sucking her fingers clean before pushing them back into her young lovers dripping centre.

The sound Hermione makes when Minerva penetrates her again is positively feral and it sends a jolt of pure arousal straight to Minerva's core who moans loudly. Much like the first time both women work the other over with fingers and eventually thumbs and with her free hand Hermione pulls her witch down to her but instead of kissing her as one would expect she nuzzles the flesh at the junction of Minerva's shoulder.

The fox makes a soft whimpering sound as she feels herself close to climaxing Minerva replies with a similar sound of her own. A signal between animals of their impending orgasm. Minerva tries to rein in her cat but the feline is having none of it and sinks her fangs into her mate. The surprising bit for Minerva is the matching fangs that sink into her own flesh.

Both women's climaxes were intense, muscles gripping and releasing fingers still buried deep. Both groaning against the skin at their mouths before releasing one another. Minerva was the first to remove her fingers from her young lover and again made a show of licking clean her digits. Hermione panted as she watched the display and her own fingers still buried in her witch twitched causing the Scotswoman to moan softly.

Hermione was about to open her mouth to speak when Minerva suddenly frowned and gently pushed her young witches hand from between her legs. She sat up on the bed and found her robe.

"Darling, Filius is on his way here… Why don't you go start a shower and I'll join you in a mo?" Minerva asks her voice still husky with her arousal as she takes in the naked form of her witch.

"Of course, I'll take my clothes with me." Hermione's voice is a little hoarse from a combination of fatigue, arousal and crying the night before.

Minerva pressed a kiss to Hermione's lips as she pulled her robe on and watched her young love walk in all her glory into the Headmistresses bedchamber on her way to the ensuite. Reluctantly the headmistress banished her clothes to her bedroom and transfigured the bed back into a couch. She was tying the robe shut as the expected knock sounded on the other side of the portrait that served as the door to the quarters.

"Filius?" Minerva asks in feigned curiosity as she looks at her Deputy.

"Minerva you missed breakfast and didn't send word. Is everything ok?" The diminutive figure asks concerned.

"Oh. No I apologise, Miss Granger was attacked by her house mates last eve and I was up later dealing with that. I simply over slept. I was just getting ready for the day when you knocked." Minerva subtly indicated the robe.

Doing so, how ever, was a mistake as the Deputy Heads eyes dropped and immediately found a slowly spreading blood stain where Minerva's shoulder met her neck. Before she could say anything the small man magically shifted the robe aside and gasped.

"Minerva! Is that a bite?" Filius exclaimed shocked.

"I… What? Maybe." _Damnit!_ Minerva didn't need this right now.

"Minerva… That's a mating mark… You found your mate?" Filius sounds awed.

"So it seems Filius though she doesn't know what's going on between us I do not think. I was not actually aware she was an animagus. She's a lot further advanced than I first thought." Minerva confessed with a frustrated sigh.

"She? Ok then… Min, it's not… It's not a student is it?" The diminutive professor asks softly.

Minerva looks at the Deputy with a pained expression as he is not only a colleague but also a close friend and she is loathe to lie to him. He makes a soft sound and moves over to comfort his friend.

"Well at least it's not a Slytherin though right?" The small man says playfully trying to make light of the situation.

"Well actually…" Came the soft shy voice from the direction of the Headmistresses bedroom.

The two professors turn to see a dressed but shy looking Hermione Granger, the Slytherin Muggleborn, standing holding a clean cloth to the bite she has on her own neck.

"Merlins balls." Professor Flitwick breathed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. First off thanks for the reviews i always appreciate the comments.**

 **I have to say to Sela McGrane... That is entirely unintentional and im glad you pointed it out just to make excuses i write on my phone and i often switch tenses unintentionally after one of my children has demanded my attention. I will try to work on it though and now you've pointed it out i will go through it all at a later date on the PC and edit it all properly.**

 **Also there were questions about Hermiones heritage and why she was placed in Slytherin, i was not initially planning to explain that at all but i think i will since the question was asked. If anyone has any suggestions on this im always willing to consider them.**

 **I own nothing. Read and Review.**

* * *

Sitting in potions that afternoon Hermione couldn't help but feel both elated and frustrated by what had happened that morning. She hadn't intended to be with Minerva like that again, of course they had hashed it out the night before and apologies were made but still Hermione felt a tinge at Minerva not evening noticing that she was given her virginity. Not to mention the way the woman had acted afterwards.

Despite this though she was glad it had, she didn't understand fully what had happened but it seemed like a major concern for both Filius and Minerva and it wasn't just because it was a student. No that fact only seemed to make it worse. The bite meant something and Minerva promised to explain just what that something was tonight after dinner.

In the mean time Hermione was sitting in potions listening to Severus Snape drone on about NEWTS at the end of the year. She was ready for NEWTS and only really paid attention when Professor Snape suddenly began on a new topic, An extra-curricular if you will.

"For those of you interested I will be giving out an automatic Outstanding grade on NEWTS for the practical if you can research and produce your own potion and explain and prove its use." The potions master explained and Hermione's ears instantly pricked.

The idea sounded perfect to the knowledge starved brunette and with a grin to herself she instantly knew what she wanted to do for this little project. She wrote down a few small notes in her book not noticing she was the only one that expressed any kind of interest in the Slytherin/Gryffindor class. By the time she was done mentally planning out her idea it was the end of class and they were dismissed.

Hermione headed for the dungeons and into her shared dormitory to stow her books and things before heading out back to the common room. The bite that was appropriately covered on her neck, as neither professor could heal it or the one adorning Minerva's own skin, was getting warmer by the moment and the young witch was having a hard time thinking of anything but her witch.

Taking a seat to relax for a while before dinner Hermione began to mentally compile a list of books that would be helpful for her potions project. The brunette failed to notice four students walking towards her with malicious intent written all over their smug, arrogant faces.

"Mudblood... you came back? There I thought you might have gotten the message that we didn't want you here." Draco Malfoy sneered and Hermione just stared.

"I got that message the moment the hat called Slytherin." Hermione's tone was completely nonchalant and she turned back to the fire she had been staring at.

"Then why are you here?" Pansy was hanging off of Draco's arm her pug face twisted into a nasty sneer of her own.

"I'm here to learn just like the rest of you, though I suppose its a bit pointless for you if you don't even realise the purpose of a school." Hermione definitely knew better than to goad her house-mates but she was still miffed about yesterday regardless of the more than pleasant outcome.

"Filth, How dare you speak to me like that." Pansy had barely gotten her wand from her sleeve before Hermione was on her feet her own wand gripped in her hand.

Pansy was about to open her mouth and speak, probably cast a spell, when the distinct nasally voice of Professor Snape sounded from the doorway. Never had Hermione been so happy to hear that usually blasé voice as she was now.

"Miss Granger, the Headmistress has asked me to fetch you. Something about needing to talk to you about discipline before dinner." Severus all but huffed out, no doubt annoyed at being reduced to messenger.

"Of course Professor, thank you." Hermione placed her wand back in her sleeve and with an amused smirk left the common room.

"I trust you can find your own way." It was obviously not a question and the Head of Slytherin didn't so much as wait for a response before turning and leaving the brunette in the hall.

Minutes later found the young animagus stood outside the Headmistress' office after having given the gargoyle the password. She knocked and only had to wait a few short seconds before the door was opened and she found herself pulled into the office and directly into a warm firm embrace.

"It is entirely unreasonable how much I have missed you since this morning." Confessed the distinct Scottish accent.

"I know exactly what you mean but I expect you are able to shed some light on why that is?" Hermione smiles and tilts her head up pressing a gentle kiss to the strong jaw of the Headmistress.

"I believe so. I meant to talk to you this evening but Albus owled me and insisted I meet him in Hogsmead this evening for a drink and a catch up. I think he is bored now he has no job." Minerva confides and Hermione chuckles letting her witch go and they settle into the seats in the office.

"That's ok, means I can spend most of the night in the library." Hermione shrugs not shy about confessing that she intends to be out after curfew.

"Naughty witch." Minerva rolls her eyes playfully.

"You should know." Hermione returns in a flirty tone and both witches flush at the memories that implication provokes.

"Indeed... But being serious now, why didn't you tell me you were an animagus and how long have you been?" Minerva's tone grows serious and Hermione has the grace to flush guiltily.

Hermione had enjoyed having her secret, the last thing she wanted was to have to register as an animagus, at least right now. She had intended to tell the venerable Headmistress it had just slipped her mind between the passionate moments and confrontations.

"Oh uh, I meant to tell you. Thought about it last night actually, guess we fell asleep before I got to it though." Hermione chewed her lip and shrugged and Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes? Well how long have you been an animagus and who supervised your initial change?" Minerva prompted, searching for more information

"Since half way through 5th year and no one was there. No one actually knows except you, and I am assume Professor Flitwick." Hermione huffs rubbing the warm bite on her neck unconsciously.

"You did the initial incantation alone? Do you even know how dangerous that is?" Minerva asked sternly, disapproval written clearly on her face.

"Of course I do! But at the time its not as though anyone would have even noticed my absence!" Hermione was scowling now, she had never enjoyed feeling like a scolded child.

"Id have definitely noticed." The confession was decidedly soft and it immediately removed the scowl from Hermione's face.

"I'm sorry, at the time I did not know that was the case. Regardless I was lucky and it worked out for me."

"I apologise again that I failed to realise how miserable you were and how my actions were anything but helpful." Minerva sounded apologetic and regretful and Hermione decided she hated hearing her loves tone so dejected.

"Hush Min, its in the past and I have forgiven you. Let us be honest, I didn't help you realise I was hurting. I play angsty teenager very well." Hermione smiled when the cat animagus snorted amused.

"Indeed. Will you show me?" Minerva asked suddenly but Hermione understood what she meant.

Standing the young witch smiled and took a step away from the chair she had been sitting in before she flawless and quickly shifted into her animal. She quickly realised that with the desk between them the Headmistress wouldn't be able to see her so gathering the muscles in her haunches she release and leaped onto the sturdy desk.

Minerva gasp when she saw the beautiful little silver fox sat upon her desk and she reached out only to hesitate before touching her young lover. Hermione understanding the hesitancy stepped forward on the desk and licked the extended fingers before pushing her head into the warm palm. Minerva wasted no time rubbing the fox's ear and receiving an appreciative chirp for her efforts.

"You're gorgeous darling... my little vixen." The headmistress cooed and Hermione nibbled the inside of her witches wrist. "Shift, Vixen, we should talk."

Hermione hopped off the desk and changed back smiling at the headmistress who looked decidedly proud of her student. Grinning the brunette sat back in her seat and looked to the headmistress and waited for her to speak.

"So i'm assuming that you aren't fully aware of the inner workings on Animagus and I will spare you the long winded explanation right now because quite frankly i'm ststarving and need to be at dinner tonight." Minerva starts and Hermione chuckles but nods anyway

"What ever you say love." The teenager shrugs relaxing in her seat.

"Alright, remind me before you leave, I have a book on it I want you to read. On top the matter at hand though I need to explain something very serious too you." Minerva stated and her tone and expression only became more serious.

"I'm listening." Hermione prompted wondering if the headmistress was hedging on purpose.

"Ok well... Animagus are unique in the wizarding world because should they meet another animagus that completes them they will mate for life. It isn't entirely common any more since its required we register now. A big part of why animagus have to register is because of the amount of marriages that were ruined in the past." Minerva explains watching as comprehension dawns on her young witch.

"Merlin... we mated!" Hermione mumbles rubbing the bite on her neck again as Minerva nods.

"I'm sorry Hermione, the mating between animagus is as valid as a marriage. I'm sorry you wasn't given a choice." Minerva offers gently only to watch Hermione shake her head.

"I'm not, sorry I mean. Not at all." Hermione confesses startling the older woman.

"You're not?" The Scot asks frowning.

"No, not really. I mean knowing what I was doing might have been nice but... this just means that you're mine and I have had a crush for a while." Hermione smirks at the bemused look on her loves face.

"Well alright but... this is pretty big. What do we do now?" Minerva sounds entirely unsure as she asks the question.

"Tabby... we cant do anything until i've passed my NEWTS and left Hogwarts. Until then we keep on as we are. Discretely." Hermione smiles gently and stands up walking around the desk and taking Minerva's hand.

"You're far too calm about this, we were practically married this morning. You're bound to me." Minerva points out seriously but Hermione picks up on the insecurity shining in emerald eyes.

"Darling stop worrying about me. I am bound to you but you're forgetting that you are bound to me also. We will figure this out and the only way I could be happier right now is if I had some food in my belly." Hermione grinned playfully and successfully lightened the mood as her witch laughed at the comment.

"Indeed. Let us go to dinner then Vixen, we missed breakfast and I didn't see you during lunch." Minerva's tone is slightly scolding.

"Ah, yeah I was in the library." Hermione blushed looking to the side.

"That's a surprise." Minerva mutters sarcastically pulling her young witch towards the door.

"I love you, Tabby." Hermione whispers before they left the office and Minerva gazed at her tenderly before brushing her lips over the young woman's

"I love you too, Vixen."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey so this is really just a filler chapter, a smutty filler chapter. I felt i needed to set a time instead of just randomly stating 'hey its Christmas!' so i figured we all like a little smut so why not? =)**

 **I own nothing**

 **Would love reviews, helps feed the muse.**

* * *

"I'd really rather stay here with you." Hermione mumbled against her witches throat as she kissed and nibbled there.

It was Friday night the day before Christmas holidays were to start and this was the first time in the week since Minerva had explained how the mating works between animagus that the pair have been able to spend any real time together. Minerva was laying back on her sofa by the fire with her young mate laid out on top of her.

"I know love, id rather you could stay too but your parents were adamant that they wanted you home for Christmas break." Minerva's tone was entirely too husky and it was music to the brunettes ears.

Hermione took a moment before responding and in that time she strategically ground her hips down between her loves firm legs eliciting a sultry moan from the woman beneath her. Smirking Hermione lifted her head and look down into blown emerald eyes.

"I wish I knew why. They've been doing a grand job of ignoring me the last couple of years." Hermione huffed and Minerva's response was to gently tug the younger woman's head back down to her highly sensitive neck. Hermione got the message and got back to kissing the soft skin.

"I know Vixen, but its only two weeks and then you will be back." Minerva gasped out as Hermione ran her tongue up her neck.

"Yeah but..." Hermione ground her hips into Minerva again, "I wont get to undo you for Christmas." The brunette practically purs, her tone pure sex. She was very aware of the older woman's shiver.

"Merlin... Vixen take me to bed." Minerva would later chastise herself for begging but for now she wanted her mate in a bed and stripped bare.

"You're so sexy, Headmistress." Hermione practically moaned the words out and it was clear to both that the conversation was over for now.

Minerva pushed the young woman up off of her and stood on shaky legs before grasping Hermione's hand and leading her into the bedroom. Hermione eyed her love and then the large inviting king sized bed before frowning. Smirking she pulled her wand and shut the door before flicking her wand in Minerva's direction.

Hermione chuckled as her mate gasped at the sudden feeling of cool air on bare skin and glared at Hermione who was stepping over a pile of clothes that had just been covering the older woman. Without saying a word the young witch flicked her wand again and banished her own clothes to the floor.

Minerva was sure if her eyes weren't dark before they would be now as she feasted her eyes on the young soft body that was currently sliding backwards onto her bed. Her mate dropped back on her elbows on the bed and, knees lifted, spread her legs. Minerva flushed with embarrassment as she saw the copious amount of arousal between her mates legs.

"Come on then Tabby, stop wasting time." Hermione teased a satisfied smirk on her face.

"You really are a vixen." Minerva growled as she practically pounced on the younger woman.

Hermione chuckled against soft lips as they captured her own and the two spent a few moments kissing passionately. Hermione had just tangled her fingers in now loose long black and sliver hair when the older witch hastily kissed her way down the brunettes body. The teenagers fingers flexed and she let out a needy groan as a nose nuzzled into the soft curly hair of her monds.

"You smell fantastic little fox." Minerva stated in an arousal roughened voice.

"Good enough to eat?" Hermione asked only to yelp and then moan a moment later as a hot wet tongue slid between her slick folds.

Minerva had absolutely no intention of responding verbally at this point as she settled on her stomach between toned, tanned legs and went about her task. Her own moans were soft but there was no way she could stop herself from making the sounds as she practically devoured her younger lover. Lips, teeth and tongue found every spot and opening except for that desperate little nub that so needed attention.

"Tabby... fuck... please s-stop teasing." Hermione begged as she tugged gently at the hair in one hand as the other gripped the quilt she was arched up off of.

Minerva smirked herself for once that night and after a moment longer decided to give her mate what she wanted as she simultaneously entered her with two fingers and wrapped her lips about the aching clit. Hermione cried out and came hard from this but Minerva had no intention of stopping yet.

The older woman started thrusting into her love slowly to prolong the young woman's orgasm as she lightly suckled the throbbing clit only to gradually up her pace. It wasn't long before Hermione was pleading for the older woman not to stop as she rapidly approached a second more intense climax.

Minerva, sensing how close her love was, added a third finger and curled them rubbing the soft spongy spot along silken walls as she gently bit down on Hermione nub. The outcome was startling to Minerva but more so to Hermione who screamed her lovers name as a rush of fluid coated the older woman's chin and hand.

The headmistress had intended to bring her mate down gently only to find herself being pushed away by a twitching Hermione.

"Stop... 's too much." Hermione gasped out her eyes closed as her body shook with aftershocks.

Minerva sat up on her knees and stared stunned her shaking mate as the evidence of Hermione's orgasm trickled slowly from her chin down her neck. The headmistress found herself speechless as she stared at her love only to slowly grin as pride shone in her emerald eyes.

"Why are you grinning?" Hermione sounded a little hesitant but couldn't help but ask when she opened her eyes.

"Because that was... that amazing and incredible and so extremely erotic and I... I made you squirt." The headmistress' tone was decidedly smug and Hermione frowned a little.

"I suppose your arrogance is warranted as I have never done that before but i'm sorry for the mess." Hermione flushed a deep red and Minerva smirk softened into a loving smile.

"Darling don't be embarrassed, that was extremely appealing, id gladly have you make a mess every time we make love." Minerva laid down beside Hermione and gently kissed her young loves cheeks and then lips.

"Truly?" Hermione inquired shyly.

"Truly." Minerva smiled fondly as she watched her mates eyes flutter tiredly.

"I love you Tabby." Hermione mustered the energy to shift her spent body enough so she could kiss her mate again.

"And I you my little Vixen, lets get some sleep." Minerva offers gently when Hermione pulls back.

"But you..." Hermione weakly waved her hand gesturing her loves naked body flushed with arousal.

"I will live for a few hours and you can tend my needs when you can actually move." Minerva chuckled wrapping her arms around Hermione and pulling her against her own body and away from the wet spot on the bed.

"Mm, ok." Hermione mumbled tiredly snuggling into her loves warm body and falling asleep before Minerva could even conjure the soft mink blanket that she wrapped around them.

Minerva smiled and closed her own eyes intending on getting some sleep despite the needy ache between her thighs as she planned on loving her witch again when they both woke before the younger woman had to get on the train and leave. The older animagus refused the think about the fact that her mate would be out of reach for the next two weeks and instead concentrated on plans she had for once her witch returned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys another chapter and a bit of a reveal for Hermione's lineage in this fic, let me know if you absolutely hate it. Also I am definitely using Monica and Wendell Wilkins (Granger) as Moines folks names since who the fluff knows what they actually are. ;)**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Read and Review please**

* * *

Minerva's eyes snapped open the following morning the moment a slick warm tongue made its way through her equally slick folds. A moan was ripped from the older woman and her hands tangled in curly brown hair. The older witch couldn't stop herself from rolling her hips hoping to encourage her young lover.

"Vixen, uh... baby I don't think I can last." The older witch gasped out the confession.

Hermione smirked and lifted her head as she replaced her tongue with her fingers and looked up to see her lusty lover writhing on the bed as fingers circled a hard nub. Grinning Hermione peppered the older woman's thighs with kisses.

"Don't hold back, I love to hear and feel you come for me." Hermione crooned a moment before pushing two fingers into the slick tight pussy before her.

"Oh fuck." The usually composed witched moaned out as she tugged gently at the hair in her hands and Hermione easily understood what her love wanted as she dipped her head to take up her oral assault again.

Hermione concentrated on what she was doing, gradually increasing the pace of her thrusting hand as she alternated between licking, sucking and nibbling the desirous nub. Minerva's moans increased in pitch and volume and it didn't take long for her to arch up and call out her lovers name as her orgasm took her.

The headmistress had thought perhaps that her love would stop but she was pleasantly surprised when the young witch simply increased her pace and entered a third finger. Hermione chuckled lightly to herself when the second climax was more intense and the headmistress screamed like her life depended on it.

The twitching thighs next to her head alerted the younger witch that the headmistress was become too sensitive and she reluctantly brought her witch down gently before stopping and withdrawing completely. Hermione then proceeded to kiss her way up the lovely perfectly, in her opinion, aged body beneath her.

"My god little fox, you're a far better alarm than Twiggy." Minerva panted out as Hermione kissed and licked the scar of the mating mark she had left on her.

"I should hope so, mate." Hermione mumble against her loves neck before capturing the older woman's lips in a deep kiss.

Minerva let out a little sound that was echoed by her lover a moment later as they lost themselves in the kiss. Unfortunately it didn't last as long as either wanted as Minerva's still recovering lungs began to protest.

"You have time to shower." Minerva pointed out with hope in her eyes.

"Indeed." Hermione grinned getting up and pulling her love with her.

* * *

Later that day, after a passionate goodbye and a long train ride, found Hermione stepping onto the platform back in London With a sad smile the young witch took a breath to calm herself and stepped through into the muggle world one again. She was met with her father smiling almost shyly at her on the other side.

"'Mione, its good to see you. How are you?" Wendell Granger smiled warmly and it shocked Hermione enough that her step faltered.

"Good dad, and you and mum?" Hermione frowns but asks politely regardless.

"Oh she is good, she wanted to meet you as well but had an emergency with a little boy who lost a fight with the jungle gym." Wendell attempts to lighten the mood.

"Oh, nice, poor little guy." Hermione smiles sympathetically

"For sure. Come on, we will pick up one of those burgers you like on the way home. You can tell me about the year so far." Wendell encouraged smiling and Hermione's frown increased before she smiled.

It continued on like this for the following week and Hermione was just getting used to her parents being present in her life again how ever she was also quite nervous. When she woke up the morning before Christmas she had no idea that she would find out just why her parents were being so attentive all the sudden.

Making her way down stairs after a hot shower were she may have enjoyed some thoughts of her mate, she sat down in the kitchen and poured herself a mug of coffee. She was greeted a few moments with the decidedly nervous Monica and Wendell. Hermione rose an eyebrow when her parents sat at the table across from the teenager.

"Hermione we need to talk about something, we contemplated leaving it until after Christmas but we decided this is better." Wendell sounded almost as nervous as he look and Hermione just continued to look at them obviously waiting for them to continue.

"'Mione, you remember when you were little and would ask for a baby brother and sister and we just said we couldn't? Well we meant it, we really couldn't have children. Wendell was rendered sterile after a bad case of the mumps." Monica explains gently and the adults watch as a frown forms on the teenagers face.

"We know that in your world the legal age is 17 and we decided that since you're 17 now its only fair to tell you and let you make your own choices." Wendell explained further though he trailed off.

"Alright, um i'm confused... I guess I don't understand what dads being sterile has to do with me?" Hermione sounds entirely too unsure for her know it all self to be comfortable with.

"Darling your father got mumps before you were even a thought. Hermione you were adopted." Monica all but blurted as she placed a cream folder on the table in front of Hermione.

"The... the file was left with you at the orphanage, no one has opened it as it was left for you." Wendell's voice is rather small as Hermione stares at the folder.

There was an extremely pregnant pause where Hermione stared at the fold, Wendell stared at Hermione and Monica looked slowly back and forth between the two of them with the occasional glance at the folder. When it seemed Hermione wasn't going to speak Monica shifted in her seat and hesitated for a second before opening her mouth to speak.

How ever she didn't get the chance to speak before Hermione slid her wand from her sleeve and with only a moments hesitation she concentrated and wordlessly summoned her fox Patronus.

"Please, can you come to the Granger's house... I need you." Hermione had whispered the message to the fox before sending it off to her love.

The fox bounded through the wall an disappeared and Hermione got to her feet and left the kitchen going back up to her bedroom where she magically packed a few of her valuables into the largest carry case she could find before sitting on her bed.

It was almost thirty minutes before there was a loud knock on the door and Hermione leaped to her feet and ran out of the room and down stairs. Wendell and Monica had just opened the door to a concerned looking Minerva McGonagall when a clearly upset Hermione swept past and straight into the arms of the Headmistress.

"Vixen... what's wrong?" Minerva's voice was full of concern and care.

"I needed you here before I look." Hermione sniffled and the Headmistress gave the parents a questioning look that held just a hint of discernible malice that had the pair shifting anxiously

"You should come in Headmistress since you have come all this way." Monica offered though it was obvious that the other adults were curious as to exactly why the teen needed the headmistress of all people.

Minerva simply nodded and gently guided her young lover into the house before shutting the door behind her gently with a subtle flick of her wrist. Hermione chose that moment to pull away from the headmistress and look up at her with wet lashes. Minerva through caution to the wind knowing what her love needed and gently placed a soft kiss on the pink lips of her lover.

Monica and Wendell stared in shock, not so much that their adopted daughter was kissing the headmistress but at the fact that love shared between the two was blatantly obvious in that tender moment. Clearing his through Wendell got the scotswomans attention and gestured towards the kitchen before he and his wife walked off leaving the two lovers for a moment.

"Hermione, darling what is going on?" Minerva asked gently rubbing the young woman's back.

"Min I... i'm adopted. There was a folder I..." Hermione rubbed her face hoping to stave off the sob she felt fighting up her throat.

She needn't have said any more though as Minerva understood completely and she pulled her young love back into her arms firmly as they embraced. Without a thought for Hermione's adoptive parents Minerva gently kissed her love again before gently wiping the errant tears from red cheeks.

"Come love, let us go and look together and sort this out with your parents." Minerva urges gently and Hermione nods before speaking.

"Ok but... can I come back to Hogwarts with you? I'm not sure I want to stay here any more" She pleads gently and Minerva gives her a gentle smile.

"Of course my love." Minerva says firmly as if it wasn't even a question.

With one last sniffle Hermione tangled her fingers with Minerva's and lead her into the kitchen to the table that was already occupied by Wendell and Monica. Hermione offered Minerva a seat politely and went to settle in her own when strong hands pulled her into her loves lap instead. Gratefully Hermione snuggled into her loves chest for a moment before looking at her parents, she is about to speak when Monica stands up.

"Shall I make tea first?" She asks nervously and Minerva sees this as a way for the Granger woman to collect her thoughts.

"Please if you don't mind." Minerva smiles though it falls just short of her eyes.

"Not at all. So, you're seeing Hermione?" Wendell asks bluntly looking from Minerva to his adoptive daughter and back again.

"Yes sir, though to be clear she was of age before anything happened between us and well its a little more serious than simply 'seeing' each other." Minerva explains only to see the slightly confused frowns on both adults faces.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean." Wendell queries curiously.

"The deal is, I am an animagus which means I have channelled and now can take on the form of my inner animal, Minerva can do this also. But with being an animagus comes a few pros and cons that other witches and wizards don't have to be too concerned with. Animagus have soul mates, Minerva just happens to be mine. We were mated before I was fully aware and the animagus mating is as legal as a marriage." Hermione explain the brief version knowing its the only way to really maker her parents understand.

"So, you're married?" Monica asks finally returning to the table with a tea service.

"Basically. Animagus matings is something that can only occur of those of age. I was not aware Hermione was even at that level until after the mating took place and it was too late." Minerva explained further and the Granger's nodded their heads.

"Well... its very clear you love Hermione and vice versa, I think even the blind would see that so... I suppose we are happy for you both." Wendell smiles slightly and its matched by Monica.

"Thank you, its not something we can come out with until after Hermione has received her NEWTS as she is still a student but I appreciate your acceptance." Minerva smiles as she watches her love make two cups of tea one for herself and one for headmistress, all while remaining perched on the older woman's lap.

"Shall we?" Monica says gently gesturing to the folder once cups of tea were made, bringing everyone back to the real reason they were there.

Hermione takes a deep breath and after a few moments she pulls the folder to her and she can feel the magic surrounding it the moment she touches. Minerva passes her hand over it and mutters about a subtle confundus charm to prevent anyone opening the folder that wasn't Hermione. With a nervous smile at her love Hermione shakily opens the folder to see a piece of parchment folded up and beneath it was what looked to be a detailed family tree.

"Merlin balls." Minerva gasped as she saw who the biological mother was.

* * *

 **Yes I left it at a bit of a cliff hanger, sorry, i'm still working out the biologicals. I know who the mother is but i'm still unsure on the father...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thus the revealio of the biologicals. Its clear from reviews that you all mostly agree with who mother dearest is. I had to make it Bellatrix as I simply adore her. Any opinions on whether or not Bellatrix should make an appearance later is welcome.**

 **Also I hope I haven't totally messed up with the father but I kind of liked the idea when it came to me. Let me know what you think.**

 **I own nothing. Read and Review (please)**

* * *

The three Granger's stared at the venerable headmistress both looking questioning and the youngest with a curious frown on her face. Reaching over Hermione's shoulder the older woman pushed the envelope away and pointed to three names on the carefully hand drawn family tree.

"Draco, Sirius and Bellatrix... Hermione your mother was Voldemorts right hand." Minerva sounds utterly shocked and if it wasn't evident by her tone it would be by the look on her face.

"My mum was a Death Eater? Jesus Christ Draco is my cousin." Hermione wrinkled her nose at this revelation.

"A Death Eater? What is that?" Monica asks curiously as the four occupants of the kitchen get distract from the main issue.

"Voldemort was a very dark wizard that rose to power almost two decades ago. He wanted to purify the wizarding world of Muggle-borns as he claimed they were impure of blood and magic thieves that didn't deserve the power they were born with. He was killed 16 years ago when he attempted to execute a baby boy and the spell backfired." Minerva explain as the three Granger's listen intently.

"He sounds like the magic version of Hitler." Wendell points out after a moment.

"Indeed, he was a very bad man and he and his follows killed a lot of muggles and muggle-borns during his reign. Bellatrix was his Lieutenant." Minerva informs placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder and squeezing gently.

Hermione remained silent and looked back at the family tree noting to herself that she had two Aunts and two cousins, one of which seemed to hate her. Then I dawned on her and Hermione smirked to herself before looking up at Minerva.

"Tabby do you know what this means?" Hermione asks still smirking.

"...no?" Minerva offers confused and curious as to what her loves thoughts are.

"I'm not a 'mudblood' after all. I actually do belong in Slytherin." Hermione beams at this but Minerva gives her a gentle smile.

"Darling Fox, you always belonged in Slytherin, I mean who is more cunning than a fox?" Minerva pointed out gently and Hermione's smirk turned to a warm smile.

"Thank you Min, you're amazing for my insecurities." Hermione says gently.

Leaning up a little Hermione was glad when the older woman immediately understood and met her half way and they shared a loving yet chaste kiss. When they pulled apart they smiled to one another Minerva gave her young love a gentle squeeze.

"You have a letter, Mione." Wendell points out softly but his eyes shone with curiosity.

Hermione looked at the rather thick envelope and hesitantly picked up with shaking fingers and looked at the scrawled name on the front of it. Biting her lip Hermione stared for a moment before looking at her adoptive parents.

"I think I would like to read this alone with Min. We'll go to my room." She says softly sliding off her loves lap and offering the older woman a hand after closing the file to take with her.

Hermione's parents looked as though they may want to protest but refrain and simply nod as Minerva takes the offered hand and allows herself to be lead up to the young witches bedroom. With a distracted flick of her wand Hermione magically makes her bed and moves over to sit on top of it patting the space beside her for Minerva. Wasting no time the older woman sits beside her love but then gently pulls the brunette back into her lap.

"Min, this changes everything doesn't it." Hermione says so softly Minerva may not have heard the words if not for her animagus hearing.

"Only if you want it too love, but I will always be here for you. With you." Minerva places a gentle kiss on the young animagus' temple.

Without any more words Hermione sits a little straighter and takes a deep breath to steel herself before opening the folder again and taking the letter into her hands. After only a moment of hesitation she breaks the Black Family wax seal and opens the envelope and tips it over letting two pieces of parchment and a key fall from its depths. Hermione picks up the old medieval style key and inspects its for a moment before handing it to Minerva.

The room is silent as Hermione picks up the parchment and unfolds it and the duo begin to read;

 _Dearest babe,_

 _If you are reading this then it mean the Dark Lord has failed and for that, though i'm sad to say, I am eternally grateful I do not wish to start this letter with excuses so instead I will simply remind you of the key and tell you about a small wooden box within the vault belonging to it. If you chose to know more of me, and I so hope you give me the chance, I will request you take the box from the vault, which now belongs to you._

 _I would suggest taking the contents of the box to Albus Dumbledor as he would be the most helpful and understanding. I have every confidence that if you are reading this then her survives the war._

 _Now I have to explain to you, just why you are reading this letter, why you were adopted in the first place. If you know anything of my name you are aware of my... occupation. I could not, no I would not bring a child into life I was forced to live. A woman in the servitude of Voldemort, I had no desire to raise you around that life._

 _You may wonder why you were not given to your father, well that is also a complicated matter. I regret to inform that your father did not and will never know of your existence. No one shall until you are much older. I was held captive by a few members of the Order, twin brothers in fact. They were not cruel men, but men regardless. One, your father was ultimately a kind man, but it was a war and some had to find... warmth, where they could._

 _I was an unwilling warm body though now, having been given you, something my own husband could not give me, I am loathe call the act of conception rape. The word is two... raw and does not entirely fit this situation. I blame not your father for the choices he made, he and his brother truly were good men, just made bad choices. As I said, it was war._

 _I'm afraid to say your father, who I have every faith would have been a very caring dad if given the chance, was killed recently after your conception. You should be proud to know that your father Fabian Prewett and his twin Gideon did not go down easily. They fought bravely but were ultimately out numbered. The Dark Lord had sent a large group of his followers, including my loathsome husband, so rescue me. Unfortunately for your father and Uncle they succeeded in liberating me._

 _I kept you a secret, for everyone, not even the Dark Lord was aware of my pregnancy nor my sister. When my labor started I left the Dark Lords side and gave birth to you in secret and upon seeing your face the first time I felt both complete and shattered._

 _You completed me, you were everything I wanted, my little girl. My beloved daughter. Yet I was shattered by the realisation that I could not keep you. After your birth I apparated to a small derelict house on the outside of a village close to London. I named you, my Hermione, and I spent a single night with you. I fed you, I watched you sleep though I was bone weary and when I wasn't gazing at your adorable face, I composed this letter._

 _After this night I will be taking you to Muggle London, to a hospital and I will be leaving you there. I do not trust the magical world with you, light or dark so I will be leaving you in the care of non magic folk and hoping that you find a family that loves you like you deserve. I will praying that the Dark Lord loses this war, praying that you remain safe._

 _If you receive this letter you can assume I will either be dead or in the depths of Azkaban but I urge you to seek out my sisters. It is my hope that Andy and Cissy are talking again, that they can be your family within the wizarding world. I will not attempt to talk you out of contacting your fathers sister if she lives Molly Weasely. She deserves to know that Fabian fathered a child._

 _Finally I want you to know, to believe that I love you more than anything in this world or the next. You were my light in the dark world I lived in for so long. You became my everything tonight, the moment you looked at me with those soulful, curious eyes. The moment you gasped your first breath._

 _I love you with my all, little Hermione,_

 _Your mother._

Hermione who had been silently crying almost the entire time as she read the letter promptly burst into tears and sobbed hard as she buried into Minerva secure embrace. The older woman silently cried along with her sobbing mate and continued to do so even after the young woman had cried herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mostly just a filler chapter to move the story along. Im glad you all mostly seem to approve of the choice of father. There was the odd comment about wanting it to have been Voldemort but i personally wanted Hermiones parents to be from different sides. I will tell you now that Hermione and Bellatrix will meet but that will happen some time after meeting with her aunts and im thinking Sirius may even want to meet his new cousin.**

 **How ever i would like to ask you guys what you think the aunts' reactions will be to learning about Hermione.**

 **I own nothing, Read and Review.**

 **Sela McGrane- I will admit that Peter Pettigrew had briefly crossed my mind but i will be honest and say it was very briefly. I seriously do not like his character in the slightest and again i wanted the dad to be from the 'light' side.**

* * *

When Hermione woke up she noticed two things, first she was snuggled into her own bed alone and the second was the piece of parchment on the pillow beside her head. Taking a moment she rubbed her puffy red eyes and sat up before picking up the piece of parchment and read what was clearly a note from her mate.

 _Little Fox,_

 _I will be back later to pick you up and return with you to Hogwarts, I am hoping you may want to talk about your recent discoveries about your lineage. I will not betray your confidence to anyone but I had need to go to the Ministry and make a few inquiries._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Tabby_

Hermione smiled though she would rather her love was with her she realised she would just have to suffer a few hours. Deciding to get herself a little more organised she packed a few extra things in her case and shrunk it before getting a change of clothes and moving into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom she turned on the shower and looked at herself in the mirror for a long moment taking in her features and finding herself wondering what her mother looks like now and finding herself curious as to whether she inherited any of her fathers features. With a sigh she cleared her mind got undressed and stepped into the water.

She was still standing under the hot spray almost an hour later when she hear the door open and frowning she peaked around the curtain to see the lovely Minerva McGonagall. Hermione's smile was genuine when she gazed at her lover and Minerva was glad to see it.

"Hello Darling. I hope you don't mind i'm in here, the Granger's seemed a little uncomfortable with me and I wanted you to know I was back." Minerva explains with a smile of her own.

"Of course I don't mind Tabby, i'm glad you're back." Hermione shifts the curtain a little more as Minerva makes herself comfortable leaning against the vanity.

Hermione moved back under the spray of water and lifted her hands to push the water from her hair in an attempt to distract herself from the intense gaze of her love. Minerva was openly staring at the brunette slick luscious body. The older woman would be inclined to join her young lover if they were not in Granger's house and Hermione knew it.

With a devious smirk Hermione turned just slightly towards the older woman and with her eyes closed she arched her back slightly as though she may be stretching. Her hands smoothed over her flat stomach and hips, moving low on her abdomen and the young wouldn't could practically feel the emerald eyes following her hands.

"It's rather a shame that we are here..." Hermione commented lightly eyes still closed and hands still moving over her body.

"Oh, and why is that?" Hermione felt a little thrill at how husky Minerva's voice was.

"Because if we were at Hogwarts I would be able to relieve some tension. My muscles are so... tight." Minerva swallowed hard and had to actively stifle a soft needy moan simply because of how sultry Hermione's tone was.

"This was a horrible mistake, coming in here. I cant believe you would tease me so." Minerva rasps without taking her eyes off her mate.

Hermione chuckled low and gave Minerva a heated look that had the older woman licking her lips and without a second thought the older woman stepped up next to the shower. Without regard to getting her robes wet the headmistress reached in and gently yet firmly cupped her mates sex. Exploring with the tips on her fingers it was easy to notice the difference between the water and copious amount of arousal.

The young woman gasped when Minerva first touched her and shortly after moaned as her Gryffindor pushed inside with a single finger. The moan was easily too loud and it had Minerva smirking as she removed her finger. Hermione groaned at the loss and bit her lip as she watched her mate place her slick finger in her mouth. The sight was purely erotic and Hermione realised she had just lost the game.

"Merlin's knee... can we go home and fuck?" Hermione's bluntness made it clear that the young woman was feeling incredibly needy and aroused.

"Hurry up Vixen, I will wait in your room." Minerva stated before turning and walking out, casting a drying charm on the sleeve of her robes as she went.

* * *

Later that evening after leaving the Granger house the two stumbled into the headmistress' quarters with lips locked and hands tugging at clothes in half hearted attempts to remove them. The intended to go through to the bedroom but only made it halfway before Hermione tripped on a rug and fell taking her mate with her.

Still they couldn't remove themselves from each other long enough to get off the floor and Hermione let out a slightly feral growl and drew her wand. With a slight flick of the wand and a mumbled word they were both left naked on the rug. Minerva wasted no time pushing her knee between Hermione's and was pleased when the younger woman lifted her hips seeking firmer contact to her clit.

Hermione's nails dug into the headmistress back as she arched her back the moment she felt lips close around her nipple. With a low moan she lifted her own leg and gasped when she felt just how wet her mate was.

"Oh god Tabby, you're soaked." Hermione gasped out lightly clawing the muscular back beneath her fingers.

"That's what you do to me." Minerva confessed in a voice so husky it was almost a purr.

Hermione made a strangled sound and flipped them so she was over her lover and moved down before Minerva had a chance to comprehend what was happening. She let out a surprised moan when she felt her mates hot mouth on her throbbing clit. Hermione practically devoured Minerva for a few short moments before she shifted again.

Straddling one of the older woman's thighs Hermione promptly aligned herself with Minerva and a moment later matched her mates moan with her own as she pressed her core to the headmistress'. Minerva lifted one of her legs to drape over Hermione's hip allowing for deeper contact as Hermione gazed down at her love and began to roll her hips.

The friction seemed exactly what both witches needed and the room was filled with moans, gasps and the thick smell of sex as they gave themselves to each other. From there it didn't take but a few minutes of firm thrusts before the pleasure mounted in them both and they came almost at the same time with each others names on their lips.

As the young woman peaked she slumped down on top of her mate and they panted together attempting to catch theirs breath as they enjoyed the feel of skin on skin. Hermione was the first to recover enough to move and she slid off to the side and snuggled into Minerva.

"We should get into bed. Are you up for talking with me for a little bit?" Hermione asked softly after her mates breath steadied.

"Of course darling. Lets get into bed." Minerva smiled and stood offering a hand to the young woman.

Minerva picked up their wands and flicked her own banishing their clothes to the laundry basket in the bathroom. Together they walked into the bedroom and slid beneath the warm quilt and got comfortable. Minerva was on her back up against the pillows and Hermione was on her side beside her with her hand resting on the older woman's belly and head on her shoulder.

"What is it you want to talk about exactly?" Minerva inquired softly.

"Well, I guess I want your opinion Min... What do I do? What are my options?" Hermione sighed softly against Minerva's collar bone.

"You have a few. You can ignore it, stay with the Granger's though... I feel they do not want that." Minerva was hesitant to admit it but knew she had to be honest with her fox.

"Yeah I kind of got that feeling too. What are my other options then?" Hermione pressed closer to Minerva's warm naked body seeking comfort.

"Well, its up to you of course, but I would suggest perhaps you write your Aunts. Narcissa, Andromeda and Molly. They may need some convincing so perhaps you should invite them here that way you will be somewhere where you are comfortable and I will be able to be here for you." Minerva suggests seriously.

"Yeah, I think I will do that, I don't particularly like Draco, he has attacked me more than once over the years but I... is it selfish to want to know who my family really is?" Hermione asks quietly sounding decidedly unsure.

"Baby no... Merlin, no its not selfish. Its entirely reasonable to want to know your family." Minerva curled her arm around Hermione's shoulder and pulled her close.

"Then, I will definitely owl them. But not tomorrow. Tomorrow I want to forget about it and just spend Christmas with you." Minerva could feel the small smile against her shoulder.

"Absolutely. In fact I think we should sleep later, exchange gifts and then dress and go down to the Three Broomsticks for lunch, Albus wanted to meet us some time tomorrow so I shall send Twiggy to alert him of the plan in the morning." Minerva suggests as a smile of her own appears.

"Professor Dumbledor knows about us?" Hermione asks lifting her head and looking at Minerva surprised.

"Of course. He is my best friend and very perceptive. He knew something was going on before I even opened my mouth last time we met. Do you mind?" Minerva asks with worry lacing her voice.

"Of course not Tabby, I know you and he are close and if i'm being honest id tell the world what you are to me. I love you." Hermione smiles affectionately and places a tender kiss on her mates lips.

"I love you too. Should we get some sleep little fox?" Minerva asks as Hermione fails to stifle a yawn.

"Yes please. Its been an emotional day and you have warn me out." Hermione teases in a decidedly sleepy voice.

"I wore you out? That doesn't sound right at all." Minerva states amused and Hermione chuckles.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, you're all beautiful.**


	11. Chapter 11

True to word the two lovers didn't get out of bed until almost ten the following morning and when they did it was to shower and eat a light breakfast before sitting on the sofa to exchange gifts. The usually confident Hermione turned shyly towards her love and offered her a small gift wrapped in gold paper with a red bow.

Minerva smiled and took the gift with a kiss and placed it on her lap and undid the bow before delicately pulling at the paper. Hermione sat watching her love both amused and nervous, worried Minerva wouldn't like the gift she made her. Minerva popped open the box and gasped softly when she saw what was inside.

"How did you do this?" Minerva asked completely awed as a tiny silver fox uncurled and attempted to jump out of the box.

"You need to touch her." Hermione urged gently without explanation.

Minerva bit her lip and with a slightly shaky hand reached into the box and stroked the tiny fox with a fingertip. There was a soft green glow around the fox and Minerva's hand that quickly disappeared and the older witch scooped the tiny fox up and watched awestruck as it rolled over and wiggled in her palm.

"You can call her what ever you please, she is bound to you. She should by right want to remain with you always. I call it the pocket companion." Hermione explained watching her lover gently stroking the clearly excited fox.

"But how…" Minerva trailed off still in shock.

"Well… I'm academically minded, I like school work, but I'm really bad at pacing myself so often times I'd have a lot of free time and well… I don't exactly have any friends so about two years ago I started researching just random things. Imbibing an object with the ability to respond to conversation." Hermione began her explanation.

"But the fox can't respond." Minerva points out holding the fox curled in her palm.

"No it can't. That was the problem with my initial idea. I wanted to create a friend for myself but no matter how I looked at it I couldn't create an object intelligent enough to suit me specifically. So I looked into some different things and after a bit of research in a different area. It took quite a bit longer than I had hoped but… This is the result. The pocket companion. She's my first successful attempt." Hermione smiled and petted the little fox before reaching into the box now sitting on the coffee table and pulling out two leather backed journals.

"These are all my notes and finds on the entire process, I thought your beautiful academic mind would be interested in looking through them." Hermione handed the books to Minerva who looked at Hermione with nothing but pride in her eyes.

"Baby this is incredible. You created this. Does she eat? Sleep or age?" Hermione wouldn't be admitting any time soon just how much she loved seeing her mate proud of her.

"It was tricky but I designed them so they wouldn't require anything until they were bound so yes now your pocket fox will eat and drink as well as sleep how ever they are tied to their human companion so instead aging like they would naturally they will age with their human instead. If a pocket animal's human dies they will die shortly after." Hermione explains smiling still.

"This is… So incredible. How do you make the fox alive?" Minerva asks as she flicks through the journal.

"Well the idea is to take a living piece of wood which is then transfigured into to a wooden version of the desired animal. Then I developed a type of blood magic. I tiny amount of bloody, human or animal it doesn't matter. I hate to create a spell that took the blood into the living wood and then the blood would reshape the animal and as it did so it would create organs veins skin feather, fur or scale. It takes about a week for this process. In the last two days you can start on the binding spell which I also had to create as I couldn't find one that would suit my purpose." Hermione carried on sinking into her star student persona as she explained the process for her mate.

"This is purely astounding you've created your own blood magic and made it possible for the item to bond with someone other than the creator. That is amazing Hermione this gift is… It's amazing." Minerva didn't seem to know what to say and Hermione chuckled lightly.

"I'm glad you like it Kitten. I made her look like me." Hermione added with a grin.

Minerva chuckled and pulled her love into a tight hug taking the opportunity to press a kiss to Hermione's neck. Hermione returned the embrace eagerly shifting slightly closer to Minerva as she did so.

"This kind of makes my gift look like child's play." Minerva admits with a slight blush as she pulls back and hands Hermione a small silver paper wrapped box with a thin silver bow around it.

Hermione simply shook her head and smiled lovingly at the Headmistress before unwrapping her gift and opening the small jewellery box. She gasped and grins happily when she saw a silver chain and pendant. The pendant was a small cat and a small fox curled around each other. The cat had tiny emeralds for eyes and the fox had small topazes. The tiny silver animals blinked.

"This isn't nearly to the level of my gift but the little creatures blink and sleep and I have its pair." Minerva explains lifting a gold chain with a matching gold pendant on hers out of her robes.

"We will be able to… Sense each other's well beings. If you're stressed I'll know and if I'm upset you will know." Minerva continued and Hermione's eyes well with tears as she held the silver chain to her love.

"Put it on for me?" She asks in a slightly watery voice.

Minerva takes the chain and opens it leaning forward and gently kissing Hermione as her hands slide under the brunette hair and around behind the young witch's neck. When the necklace was clasped the older woman leaned back and smiled fondly at Hermione.

"You like it then?" Minerva questions with a sure smile.

"I love it Min, its perfect. Thank you." Hermione leans in and kisses her mate again.

The two spent a short time leisurely making out on the sofa the small fox curled up on the sofa cushions feigning sleep. The kisses stopped when Minerva pulled back and asked a question curiously.

"Did you use your blood on the pocket fox?" Minerva lifted the fox again and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You stop kissing me so you can ask a question they would be answered when you read my notes?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

"Well yes… See I would like to make you one in return, a cat obviously like me but I was curious on what blood you used." Minerva blushes lightly.

"Yes, for my initial several attempts I used animal blood which worked fine when I had it worked out. Those attempts they were not… Disfigured I didn't put the final spells on and they died of natural causes. They have surprisingly short lifespans without the dormancy spells put on them." Hermione explained seriously.

"This truly is remarkable." Minerva mumbles stroking the tiny fox again.

"I'm glad you like it. Twiggy!" Hermione called and a moment later the little female elf popped into the room in front of them. Minerva was shocked to see the elf wearing a small pink dress.

"Twiggy you have clothes on?" Minerva asked frowning not quite understanding.

"Oh, yes Mistress, Miss Hermione told Twiggy that Twiggy needed to wear it, she said since she presented it to Twiggy instead of who Twiggy is bound to that it wouldn't free Twiggy." The elf explained nervously.

"She didn't wish to be free but in order to test the range on the bonding spell I needed her to have a pocket." Hermione explains and Minerva gives her a curious look.

"Twiggy have you named him?" Hermione asks the elf curiously and Minerva watches as a tiny yellow finch flutters out of the pocket on Twiggy's dress.

"Yes Miss, Twiggy named him Hermes since he flies." Twiggy answered and the finch landed on the tip of the elf's large ear.

"The bonding works for any sentient creature I would assume." Hermione explains to her beaming love.

"Definitely the smartest witch of your age. Come on let's get dressed, it's almost lunch time and I have a strong need to brag about you to Albus." Minerva claims standing tall and marching off towards the bedroom eagerly the small fox running after her.

Almost an hour later found the two sitting in a darkened corner of The Three Broomsticks as they waited on Albus. Rosmerta had just brought them both a mug each of hot apple cider. They sat at a respectable distance even though they shared the same bench and chatted lightly about advanced transfiguration.

It was only after the conversation began to wane that Albus finally made an appearance at the table and he sat down slumping into his seat. Hermione immediately noticed that the man before her seemed younger, not in appearance but in demeanour. The man heaved a sigh before beaming at his companions.

"Merry Christmas ladies!" He said jovially and they both chuckled.

"Merry Christmas, Professor." Hermione replied before Minerva could make any snide comments about his being late.

"Ahh, call me Albus, Hermione. I dare say we are practically family at this point." Albus grinned at the couple and gave a conspiratorial wink.

"Hm yes. Where is my gift old man?" Minerva asked bluntly and Hermione smirked at the affronted look on the ex-headmaster.

"How very rude of you headmistress." Albus huffed even as he pulled out two small ring boxes from him robes and sat them both in front of the witches before him.

"A gift from me to you both." Albus claims smiling fondly.

The two witches picked up the boxes and popped them open, Hermione's eyes bugged slightly and Minerva frowned and then grinned when she worked it out.

"How did you find these? I didn't know there was any left that weren't goblin controlled." Minerva questioned seriously.

"That's very true how ever I happen to be quite good friends with Ragnar and he cut a deal with me on these." Albus explains gesturing at them trying to urge them to put on the rings.

"What exactly are they? They look like wedding bands." Hermione points out gently stroking the silver band in her ring box.

"They are, in a sense. These are a linked set of mate bands. Very similar to wedding bands except when a mated couple wears these they will be recognised as mates by the ministry." Albus explains and Hermione raises an eyebrow but Minerva speaks before she has a chance.

"That's great Albus but as my mate is my Student we can't wear these." Minerva points out seriously.

"Well no, but if she wanted to take her NEWTS now the Minister has agreed to allow it." Albus smiles as both women's jaws drop.

"Albus… What?" Minerva mumbles but Hermione makes an exalted sound.

"That's fantastic! I'm so ready!" Hermione informs eagerly making both adults chuckle.

"As soon as you are ready just have Minerva owl the Minister and Scrimgeour will have it set up for you." Albus explains grinning.

"Can we do that today?" Hermione asks seriously looking at her mate.

"I'm a little bit offended but mostly amused that the only reason you are so eager is because you want to take your NEWTS as soon as possible not have people recognise our mating." Minerva huffs and rolls her eyes.

"It's mostly the reason not the entire reason." Hermione argues.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Albus and upon returning to Hogwarts both women set to writing letters. Minerva wrote the Minister to request Hermione be allowed to take her NEWTS the week after New Years and Hermione wrote her three Aunts;

 _The Lady of the house,_

 _You do not know me but I request your presence at Hogwarts two weeks from New Years as information has come to my attention that I wish to share with you, not only for me but because I believe you are entitled to this knowledge._

 _I hope you are agreeable to meet with me. Please send your responses to Headmistress McGonagall who will be present during the meeting._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Hermione_

The young woman purposefully left off her adoptive parents name and when she was done she magically copied the letter twice more before placing the letters in envelopes and writing the respective names on each envelope. When she was done the couple decided to take a stroll up to the owlery together before dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry one more chapter before meeting the aunts. Got it mostly figured out and should have the next chapter tonight but no promise. I swear the next chap is going to be the meet.**

 **Also if anyone is curious French word for Fox is Renard so yes, Minerva called her pocket fox Fox.**

 **I own nothing. Review please.**

"Renard would you stop? It will happen later today so quit fussing." Minerva huffed at the tiny fox that was on her desk making tiny little sounds at the tiny little cat that looked so much like Minerva in her animagus form.

The tiny fox chirped and laid down beside the still tiny cat and let out a huff that wouldn't have been noticed if Minerva wasn't glaring at the tiny vixen. Rolling her eyes Minerva attempted to get back to her paper work when the door to her office opened and Hermione stomped in. Both pocket fox and headmistress gave the teenager curious looks.

"Ok love?" Minerva queries as the brunette flops into the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"That was horribly tedious and they had me supervised by some… Cow of a woman called Dolores Umbridge." Hermione grumbled readily, needing to vent.

"Ahem-hem, well at least you're finished now." Minerva demonstrates that she knows exactly who Hermione is talking about and the brunette makes a face of disgust.

"I know! Now two days to relax before I have to stress out about meeting my Aunts and explaining who the bloody hell I am." Hermione huffed and dropped her head back eyes closed and a frown on their faces.

"You will be fine darling but by all means, let's relax. Ren has been driving me mad, she's so like you." Minerva rolled her eyes as the tiny fox chirped almost indignantly.

"So you mean she is completely awesome then." Hermione grins playfully and stands scooping up the fox and heading for the door into Minervas chambers.

"Go get comfortable Vixen, I'll be in in a few short minutes." The older woman smiled fondly as she watched her mate move into the living quarters.

Ten minutes later Minerva walked into her living quarters to see a very relaxed looking Hermione flipped out on the sofa with her Slytherin tie loose around her neck and Renard leaping around her wiggling fingers on her stomach. It wasn't until the young brunette let out a big yawn that Minerva cleared her throat to make herself known.

"I feel unreasonably tired. Those tests were a breeze. Umbridge was exhausting though." Hermione states wrapping her arms around her love when Minerva moves over her on the sofa after placing a small box on the coffee table.

"Take a nap? I'm done with paper work, Ren and I will lay right here with you." Minerva suggests smiling and nuzzling her young loves neck.

"A nap sounds amazing, you sure you don't mind? We don't get to see each other much now classes have started again." Hermione say tilting her head to one side as soft lips trail along her neck.

"Go ahead little fox. I can spend time with you while you sleep." Minerva smiles reassuringly but as she lifts her head she notices Hermiones eyes already fluttering.

"I love you wife." Hermione mumbled a moment before she fell asleep.

Minerva chuckled softly and wondered if Hermione realised she had called her wife as that was something new. With a mental shrug Minerva rested her head on Hermiones shoulder and closed her own eyes.

The couple didn't wake until later when an excited little fox started running in circles on Hermiones belly effectively tickling her awake. The brunettes giggling woke Minerva and they both mock glared the little fox who's tail was wagging madly as she stared at the box on the coffee table.

Minerva seemed to realise what Ren was doing and sat up on Hermiones lap and picked up the box looking in at a tiny grey tabby cat that was looking back with emerald eyes. Smiling Minerva looked to her love and urged her to sit up.

"Come on. I want to know if I got your bonding spell correct." Minerva grins and Hermione rolls her eyes.

"I'm sure you did fine." Hermione smirked but nonetheless reached in and touched the little cat.

The tiny tabby rubbed her face on Hermiones finger as hand and cat was encompassed by a soft green glow. Minerva beamed proudly at her accomplishment. Hermione lifted the affectionate little cat and placed her on Minerva lap beside Renard. The tiny fox excitedly nibbled at the little cat that playfully batted at her.

"She's perfect Min, I knew you'd do amazingly." Hermione leaned in and kissed Minervas cheek.

"I'm glad you have such faith in me." Minerva chuckles and pecks Hermiones lips.

"Well you are very skilled." Hermione points out in a rather seductive tone.

"Indeed I am." Minerva smirks and leans into her love kissing her deeply.

Three days later Hermione was pacing in Minervas bedroom in nothing but an emerald green silk robe while Minerva laid on the bed covered only by sheets as she watched the young woman. Hermione was mumbling nervously as she moved back and forth and Minervas smile was growing by the moment.

"Little fox you need to calm down. They won't be here until lunch time and it's not even breakfast time yet." Minerva points out gesturing towards the window to show the still dark sky.

"I know but… What if they call me a liar? I only have the letter as proof? What if they demand the vault key and tell me never to contact them again?" Hermione voices her concerns.

"We won't know until they get here love but even still you need to calm down. We can handle what ever comes. Come back to bed… Let me take your mind off it." Minerva suggests with a salacious grin.

"Again, you mean?" Hermione can't help her eyes darkening and her mouth going dry when she turns to see Minerva lifting the covers for Hermione to get back into bed and in doing so revealing her gloriously nude body.

Hermione took off her robe and dropped it carelessly on the floor before sauntering back over to the bed and crawling under the covers with her lover. The younger woman gently pushed Minerva onto her back and settled over her looking down at the emerald and onyx eyes.

"I love you, very very much. I'm not even sorry we had to duel and practically destroy your office before we got to this stage." As Hermione spoke she slid her thigh between the Headmistresses which had the older woman biting her lip to stifle any sounds of need.

"You're typically so calm but you've got a temper that matches my own. You get that from your mother." Minerva states in a husky tone.

"Do I?" Hermione grins at this piece of knowledge before dipping her head to Minervas neck and nibbling and licking the sensitive skin there.

"Mm, indeed." Minerva husks out allowing her love more access as she feels a soft hand slither down her body, its destination obvious and Minerva spread her legs a little wider.

Hermiones fingers had just made contact with damp curls when she lurched back off of her love and covered her mouth with her hand. She shot up off the bed and ran into the ensuite barely making it to the loo before her stomach emptied itself. Nothing but frothy bile came up and though she retched for a few moments she was a little glad her stomach was empty.

Minerva had gotten up and taken a couple seconds to grab her own and Hermiones robes before moving in after her lover. She draped the emerald robe around the young witch before slipping into her own dark red robe and then gently brushing the hair from her heaving loves face.

"Gods… I'm sorry baby." Hermione mumbled wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Hush, it's fine. Are you ok now? You've been worrying yourself sick." Minerva says gently with just a hint of chastising in her voice.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was definitely distracted but the damage was done I guess." Hermione groans leaning back into Minerva a little.

"It's ok really you just need to not stress yourself out so much. Everything will be fine darling I promise." Minerva places a soft kiss on Hermiones cheek.

Deciding that the mood was lost the couple decided to take a shower together, washing only, before getting dressed and heading down to breakfast. Hermione had initially intended not to go to classes today but Minerva suggested she attend Potions this morning to keep her mind off of their lunch date. They snuck a kiss before going into the great hall separating to go to their respective tables.

Hermione sat and when the food arrived she opted for toast as a light smattering of jam. The tiny cat crawled it's way out of her pocket and up onto the table where Hermione offered her some tuna that had appeared beside her plate and she silently thanked Twiggy as she watched Mouser eat. After a few minutes the tiny cat lifted its head ears laid back and let out a tiny growl.

"What's wrong Mouser?" Hermione cooed gently not aware of the people behind her.

"Mudblood, where have you been stay? Pansy was looking to give you a little present last night." Draco drawled and Hermione glanced back to see the nasty smirk on his face.

"Oh Draco… you should know better than to think I'd be stupid enough to let you ambush me again. And let's face it, you have to ambush me to get the best of me." Hermione points out casually as the cat continues to hiss and growl from the table.

"You act all high and mighty but you best watch your back Mudblood!" Draco hissed at the brunette and Hermione smirked knowing how much it annoyed the platinum blonde that she didn't seem worried by his threats.

"We'll see Draco. Now if you don't mind is like to eat in peace." Hermione stated before turning back to the table.

A tiny fox dashes down the table between dishes stopping beside the hissing tabby cat and making a small screaming sound that could barely be heard over the noise of the great hall. The tiny fox was the only indicator that Minerva was aware of what was going on. Draco made a sound behind her but before anything else happened a red beam appeared from the front of hall and Dracos wand sailed through the air to land in Severus Snapes open palm.

"Only a fool would draw his wand behind an opponents back in front of hundreds of witnesses Mr. Malfoy. I know for a fact your father would like to believe he didn't raise a fool. Detention for a month." Severus barks out through the now silent great hall.

"You will pay for that." Draco snarled before he and his three cronies stomped back to their seats.

"How can I be related that prat?" Hermione whispers to the tiny companions in front of her.

Rolling her eyes Hermione scooped up the two small animals gently and placed mouser on her shoulder and Ren in her palm. She left the hall and took a detour on her way to the dungeons for potions going first the Transfiguration room to drop off Ren as Minerva had 1st years for transfiguration that morning. Trying not to think about her lunch plans she headed down to the dungeons only slightly comforted by the soft put in her ear.


	13. Chapter 13

**Firstly I have to say to Guest reveiwer (xisdax) Simply... *winky face* secondly... there is no secondly. Enjoy.**

 **Reviews feed my muse so dont be shy.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

"Hermione... darling, please will you just sit down. You will make yourself sick again." Minerva huffed getting a little frustrated with Hermione's constant pacing.

"I'm fine." Hermione mumbled not really paying all that much attention.

It was lunch time and Narcissa, Molly and Andromeda were due at any moment, Hermione was practically sweating with nerves and Minerva couldn't do anything but watch as the young woman worked herself into a lather pacing in front of the Headmistress' desk.

Hermione was just turning when a gentle knock sounded on the door and she froze mid stride and gave Minerva such a deer in head lights look that the older witch was wondering if she imagined the young woman being a fox this whole time. Giving a sympathetic look Minerva stood and walked to the office door and gently swung it open to reveal one Narcissa Malfoy.

"Narcissa, lovely to see you." Minerva smiled stepping back to allow the woman to step into the office.

Hermione was still standing where she had stopped and couldn't bring herself to turn towards the woman who had just entered. Minerva offered Narcissa a one of the four high back chairs in front of her desk and with a slight frown at the young woman Narcissa sat.

"Its great to see you again Minerva, uh, but i'm very confused as exactly to why i'm here?" Narcissa asks glancing from Minerva to the still frozen girl.

"It will all be explained very soon we are just waiting on two others... Vixen!" Minerva barked the endearment at the brunette who startled out of her stupor.

"Sorry!" Hermione stammered an started pacing again.

"I'm so very confused. I assume this is Hermione? Is that Granger? The girl Draco goes on about?" Narcissa saw it wise to direct her questions to the headmistress as it was clear Hermione was not capable at present.

"The one an only. I promise as soon as the others are here..." Minerva trailed off as at that moment there was another knock on the door.

Minerva smiled and moved over to the door opening it again and letting Molly Weasely bustle in. Hermione, who had had time to take in the striking Narcissa Malfoy now stilled and couldn't help but smile when she saw just how motherly the red head came off. Molly drew Minerva in for a hug before realising there were others in the office and offering them a smile until she realised one of the other occupants was Narcissa Malfoy.

"Madame Malfoy." Molly offered tersely

"Mrs Weasely." Narcissa sniffs and the tension in the room takes a turn towards animosity.

Hermione who had been watching the interaction makes a strange kind of face and lets out a nervous giggle before heading towards the door into Minerva quarters. She mumbled something along the lines of 'be right back' before running into the bathroom through the bedroom. Hermione promptly lost what was left of her breakfast.

When she was done heaving she cleaned her teeth and moved back into the main living area she took a deep breath before moving over to the sofa and looking down at the napping pocket companions. She gently nudged the curled creatures and gave them a pleading look that they seemed to understand as they stood up and stretched before jumping off the sofa and heading towards the Headmistress' office door.

Hermione followed them in and Minerva gave her a relieved smiled before Hermione noticed the tense silence. The fox and cat moved over to the headmistress who lifted them onto the desk and they sat regarding the two women before them. Hermione was about to apologise for running out a moment ago when there was another knock on the door. Minerva made to rise and open the door but Hermione waved her off.

"I'll get it." Hermione strode over and opened the door for a brunette who was obviously Andromeda and a younger woman beside her with violet hair and a happy smile.

"Wotcher! Professor McGonagall was expecting my mum?" The younger woman spoke in a clearly happy tone and it made Hermione feel better.

"Yeah come on in." Hermione said stepping back to allow the pair to enter.

Andromeda was staring at Hermione until she seemed to come back to herself and with a smile moved into the office offering a hello to Minerva and Molly before noticing Narcissa. The two sisters clearly tensed when they saw each other but it seemed more confused and curious than hostile like it had with Narcissa and Molly.

"Cissy, its good to see you." Andromeda was the first to speak and she shifted slightly on her feet.

"And you Andy, Nymphadora." Narcissa spoke softly only to be huffed at by the violet haired woman.

"Come on Aunty, even if you and mum don't talk much you still know I hate being called that." The young woman complained gaining smiles from the other women in the room.

Hermione noted two things, first that the young Nymphadora was very good at easing tension unintentionally and the second was that this violet haired woman was undoubtedly her older cousin.

"You're right, I just happen to think 'Tonks' is so... typical." Narcissa actually smiled at her niece making it clear that the two got along better than the sisters did.

"Dora then." Tonks chuckled at the comment and pulled out a seat between Molly and Narcissa for her mother.

Andromeda sat beside Molly and Tonks took up the seat between her mother and her Aunt and Hermione moved around the back of the desk towards Minerva who gave the young witch a reassuring smile.

"Hermione this is Molly Weasely, Andromeda Tonks, Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy. Ladies this is Hermione." Minerva made with the introductions as Hermione stood nervously beside her.

"Hello, I know you're all confused but i'm very glad you're here." Hermione explained politely and the women all gave her tentative yet curious smiles.

"If you don't mind, why are we hear luv?" Molly asked familiarly and it rather warmed Hermione that she did so.

"Well to explain in brief, the day before Christmas my parents sat me down and explained to me that I was adopted. As a new born I was left at a muggle hospital with nothing but my blankets and a folder. When I opened the folder I learned who my parentage was and well... that's why I asked you all here." Hermione all but blurts the words.

"I swear i'm not your mother." Tonks says playfully to break the oppressive silence that had fallen on the room.

The others all stared, or perhaps more accurately glared, at Tonks who was looking a little more than chastised until Hermione snorted and started laughing. The others watched Hermione small smiles playing at their lips.

"Its ok, none of you are my mother." Hermione got out between chuckles.

Andromeda was staring at the young woman again and then something seemed to dawn on her and her eyes widened and she leaned towards Hermione slightly scrutinising her. Hermione sobered when she noticed the look the brunette was giving her and she returned the stare.

"It was Bella wasn't it?" Andromeda's voice is hardly more than a whisper but in the silence it was loud enough that everyone heard clearly.

Narcissa gasped looking completely shocked and opened to mouth to call her sister daft when she noticed the young witch nod slowly. Molly looked borderline scandalised and Minerva was giving Andromeda a questioning look but once again it was Tonks who broke the mounting tension.

The younger woman stood from her seat and strode around to Hermione who was looking nervous at the proximity. Tonks regarded her straight faced for a moment before grinning and pulling the younger woman into a tight hug.

"I wanted a sister but I suppose a little cousin will have to do." Tonks exclaimed happily and Hermione chuckled returning the hug.

"Don't be silly Tonks, Bellatrix Lestrange never had any children." Molly piped up after a short moment and Tonks pulled back but remained beside Hermione as she looked back towards the other three women.

"Andy how do you know she is Bella's? Bella was never pregnant. Hermione would have had to be conceived during the war. She is only a little older than Draco." Narcissa pointed out showing her own disbelief.

"Come off it Cissy, Bella was brilliant, if she wanted to hide a pregnancy she would have. I didn't think she let Rod in her bed though." Andromeda added seriously and Narcissa had to agree with that reasoning.

"She didn't They hated each other." Narcissa supplied seriously.

"Andromeda, how did you know?" Minerva interrupted after a moment.

"Well I didn't, not that Bella had had a baby I mean but... Hermione's eyes are Bella's, an I mean look at that hair. Also shortly before Voldemort fell I got a letter from Bella. She apologised to me for all the things she had ever done or said to me after I let with Ted. We owled a few times and in one of them she was talking about how amazing it must be to first look into a child's face and said she couldn't blame a child its parentage. It was rather odd, Bella had never talked about children." Andy explained seriously and Narcissa nodded her agreement.

Through all of this Molly had remained silent as she watched the interactions around her until finally she had to voice her own question. Sitting slightly forward and with a frown on her face she cleared her throat to get the other women's attention.

"If you are Bellatrix's daughter but not Rodolphus' then who is your father?" Molly asks tentatively and Hermione shifts from foot to foot nervously.

"Well that's why you were asked here Molly. Why don't you show them the letter Hermione?" Minerva urges gently and the young woman pulled the letter from her robes and sat it on Minerva's desk and magically copied it three times offering the four women a copy.

Everything was silent as the women read the letter and Hermione moved a little closer to Minerva who was watching her with tender eyes. Minerva raised her hand and let it settle comfortably on the small of the youngest brunettes back. Hermione gave the older woman a thankful smile and reached out for the tiny cat looking at her from the desk.

"I don't believe it! Fabian would never have done this." Molly denies immediately after reading who the father was.

"Molly, I know you think your brothers saints, and i'm not disputing they were good men, but what possible reason would Bella have to lie about who fathered her child? That and the fact that Fabian and Gideon had held her captive for almost three weeks before the Death Eaters came." Andromeda reminded gently.

"Fabian would not have raped Bellatrix, he wouldn't even have touched a filthy Death Eater!" Molly argued vehemently and before Narcissa could make any scathing comments Hermione cleared her throat.

"Well, I had hoped to at least meet my aunts but since Fabian Prewett would never have sought release with an attractive woman, Death Eater or not, and so can not possible be my father, then you may leave Mrs Weasely." Hermione snapped displaying just how much it upset her that she was being rejected by this woman who clearly didn't know her own brothers.

Molly stared dumbfounded at the young woman standing so close to a rather irate looking Minerva McGonagall. The expression similarly stunned on the two sisters faces upon hearing the young witches angry and hurt tone. Tonks gave the little brunette a reassuring smile.

Before anything else could be said Twiggy appeared on Minerva's other side looking nervous as she looked from Minerva to Hermione. Hermione frowned as Twiggy seemed reluctant to speak until Hermione gave her a reassuring smile.

"What is it Twiggy?" Hermione asked gently and the elf swallowed.

"I'm sorry Miss, he is a guardian of student so I couldn't stop him from entering the grounds. He demanded he see you." Twiggy squeaked out and before Hermione could question who the elf was speaking of there was a loud urgent knocking on the door leading from the hall.

Minerva frowned and got to her feet giving Hermione a reassuring look who nervously moved back closer to Tonks who slung an arm around her younger cousins shoulders. The Headmistress walked over and hesitated just a moment before pulling the door open and widening her eyes upon seeing who was on the other side.

"Sirius?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, hoping to hear more good reviews, as always. Im really happy with the reception this story has been given.**

 **Im wondering if any of you have any opinions of what kind of animals Narcissa, Andromeda and Molly would like if Hermione felt so inclined to gift them their own pocket companions?**

 **Looking forward to your reviews. Feel free to PM me with questions, opinions of suggestions i will usually always reply.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Sirius was looking a little haggard and glared past the headmistress at the nervous little elf standing near the desk in the center of the office. With a huff he looked up at Minerva and grinned in that boyish way that always meant mischief to the venerable headmistress.

"Hello Min, lovely day isn't it. I got wind through Harry that Mrs Weasely was here to meet someone i'm interested in so I thought id invite myself." Sirius says in his usually happy way as he looks into the office to see his cousins, Molly and Hermione.

"How did you even know about her?" Andromeda asks from her seat a frown on her face and Sirius takes that as his cue to let himself in.

Minerva rolls her eyes at the man and moves back into her office and takes a seat again giving Hermione a small smile. Hermione returns the smile before looking at the man standing between Andromeda and Molly.

"That's easy! Sometime very recently the youngest Black appeared on the family tapestry at Grimmauld Place." Sirius explained as if it should have been obvious.

"Family tapestry?" Hermione speaks up before anyone else gets the chance.

"Yup, its a large tapestry in a room at my home, covers the wall. Its got magical qualities so it automatically adds those of the Black bloodlines. Your face and name showed up sometime in the last month." Sirius explained moving around to stand in from of the young brunette. "My, you do look like dear Bella."

"I do?" Hermione asks uncharacteristically shyly.

"Definitely, its the eyes and id say you have some of Bella's curls." Sirius nods as if agreeing with his own assessment.

"Oh." Hermione mumbles torn between pride and mild embarrassment.

"Anyway I had to meet you! A baby cousin. Harry's age no less. I'm sure you both would have been friends, maybe even more if you weren't a Slytherin." Sirius muses aloud.

"Yes well." Minerva clears her throat pointedly and Sirius smirks easily seeing the flash of jealousy in emerald eyes.

"So she truly is Bella's? That is fantastic!" Narcissa for the first time looks rather excited but Molly is still sitting quietly.

"You may think so but I would wager that Draco is going to have kittens." Minerva smirks and Narcissa frowns a little.

"Oh?" She inquires curiously and Hermione snorts.

"Oh yeah, i'm Slytherin's very own mud-blood lets not forget." Hermione reminds a little bitterly.

"Draco gives you a hard time?" Narcissa frowns and its clear she doesn't like the thought of her little boy being a prat for no good reason.

"Everyone gives me a hard time Mrs Malfoy. If i'm not being ignored i'm probably being hexed, at least people are attempting to hex me." Hermione explains with a shrug.

"People actually attack you?" Molly asks suddenly a look of fury on her face.

"They try to. She's an amazing young witch. I've duelled her and very nearly lost. Bellatrix would most definitely be proud of her skill." Minerva explains smiling at the memory.

"Very nearly lost? Are you implying you won then Minerva?" Hermione asks pointedly with a raised eyebrow.

"No... it was draw." Minerva added with mock disgust and Hermione chuckled.

"That's.. actually really impressive." Molly comments a hint of pride in her eyes and Hermione tilts her head a little.

"Then... you believe me about the father?" Hermione's tone is slightly timid but mostly curious.

"Yes dear... I'm sorry I was being a prat, I loved my brothers dearly and it is hard for me to think that either of them were capable of forcing themselves on any woman. You are right though, Fab was definitely a hot blooded male and everyone knows all the Black sisters are attractive even Bellatrix." Molly admits in an apologetic tone.

"Molly you charmer." Andromeda mock flirts with the older woman who flushes slightly and smacks playfully at Andy's arm.

"Minerva would it be possible for Ron and Ginny to come home for the weekend and hopefully Hermione? I'd like to invite her to meet her other cousins at the Burrow. Charlie is in for a week or I would wait for the holidays." Molly questions tentatively looking between the two animagi but before either could speak Sirius speaks up.

"Harry too maybe? I'd be inclined to let Miss Black see the tapestry and then if sweet Molly would be so inclined to extend that invitation I could take to the Burrow from there. You should come to Minerva." He says with a rather scheming grin on his face.

"What do you think Hermione?" Minerva smiles encouragingly at her love hoping the young animagus would accept the invitations but understanding if she thinks its too soon for that.

"Oh... actually I think that would be great." Hermione smiles fondly at Minerva before looking to her Aunts.

"Andy would you and Ted like to come for dinner Saturday evening too." Molly asks the older brunette. "Dora too of course."

"Sure Molly that would be lovely, I'll come over early and help you cook." Andromeda smiles and Hermione watches Narcissa shift slightly uncomfortably.

"What about Mrs Malfoy?" Hermione speaks up curiously but Narcissa intervenes before anyone else can speak.

"Its ok darling, I don't fit particularly well with your other Aunties. You and I shall have dinner though." Narcissa smiles fondly at the young brunette and its the first real smile she's shown since being there.

"Why don't you and Hermione go for a walk now? I can figure out details with the others for the weekend and you both can talk about your own plans." Minerva suggests smiling at Narcissa and Hermione.

"May I come with you guys?" Tonks asks curiously and both Hermione and Narcissa smile and nod before moving towards the door.

"Will you take Ren? She's far to excitable at the moment, feel free to let her wear herself out." Minerva asks her mate who chuckles and picks up the pocket companions and moves to the door with the other two women.

Minerva watches her lover leave with her aunt and cousin and smiles rather fondly to herself glad that things seem to be working out in her favor. After a moment she turns towards the other adults and when she hears the door click shut she gets down to business with the others.

"So, what exactly are these?" Narcissa asks pointing to the tiny animals as the unlikely trio walk down the hall away from the headmistress' office.

"Cat and a fox." Hermione dead-pans though she struggles to keep the smirk from her face and it shows as Tonks laughs and Narcissa shoulder bumps the brunette playfully.

"No in all seriousness though i'm curious too. They look real." Tonks stares closely at the two animals and Hermione sets them on the floor where they race around playing and pouncing at one another.

"They are real. The fox is Minerva's and the cat is mine. Renard and Mouser respectively. I decided a while ago that I should make myself a friend. Long story short almost a year and a half later I manage to develop my own spells to create these things. I call them Pocket Companions. They are real in every sense but they are created not born." Hermione explains as the trio continue on down the hall.

"You... you created these? How?" Narcissa asks clearly impressed.

"Well it require transfiguring a living piece of wood into the tiny animal. There is a maximum scale as it requires a blood magic that I created. So with the living wood and the blood and the right spells it takes about a week. I developed a few other spells that need to be cast a couple days before the animal comes to life. One of which is a bonding spell." Hermione winces as the tiny Mouser claws her way up her leg.

"That's so awesome. Why do you need a bonding spell though?" Tonks asks curiously as Hermione scoops up the fox and holds her out to Tonks to take.

"Well these are effectively real animals but i've developed them so if I were to even potentially market them or make one for someone that I may not see for quite a while they remain in a 'dormant' state. When the human companion touches the pocket animal it releases the dormancy and bonds the animal to the first person to touch it and that all completes the entire process. Thus the animal starts needing to eat and sleep and even use the litter box." Hermione smiles when the other two women chuckle.

"Wow you really are an incredible young witch. Bella would indeed be proud of you." Narcissa smiles but a hint of pain flashes in her eyes. Hermione chooses not to comment on it right now.

"Thanks, that's nice to know." Hermione smiles and takes back the fox placing it in the pocket Mouser just disappeared into on her white uniform shirt.

"Would you make me one?" Tonks asks in such a shy way that Hermione cant help the awe face she makes at seeing just how adorable her older cousin can be.

"What animal would you like?" Hermione smiles and Narcissa gives an approving look.

"Wolf?" Tonks questions sounding slight unsure.

"I can make any creature you like i'm only restricted by imagination." Hermione chuckles and Tonks grins.

"Thanks!" Tonks beams happily slinging an arm around her young cousins shoulders again.

They were just stepping into the Entrance Hall when the doors to the Great Hall opens and Draco, Pansy and Blaise walk out. Draco stops when he sees his mother with Hermione and putting on a snarl he arrogantly strides up and looks at the brunette accusingly.

"What's this then? Couldn't handle it so you had to talk to my mother in the hopes ill leave you alone?" Draco accuses and Hermione rolls her eyes.

"Draco hold your tongue! As a matter of fact Hermione asked me here completely unrelated reasons and I should inform you that she is your cousin and a pure-blood" Narcissa bites out clearly upset with her sons attitude towards the young woman.

Draco blanches going impossibly paler and looking between the three women before his face starts to gain more color. The three witches are a little started when he starts to laugh hysterically and Hermione is slightly worried until he starts to gasp out unintelligible words.

"Good job Granger. How did you get my mother in on such a pathetic joke." He finally gets out and Tonks smirks at the ridiculousness of the situation

"That's Black, Draco, not Granger. She's Bella's daughter." Narcissa has to stifle a smirk when she notes her son sobering quickly and giving a rather terrified look.

"Aunt Bella's?" He practically squeaks out and Hermione looks at him a little confused.

"Yes son, she was born during the war just like you but Bella couldn't keep her and keep her safe so she was given up for adoption. Hermione is your cousin." Narcissa explains knowing just why her son looks so frightened.

"I had no idea. I'm sorry Gra-... er, Black." Draco apologises and steps back a little.

"No matter." Hermione says waving her hand dismissively.

Narcissa spent a few moments sharing a few words with Draco before the trio headed back up towards Minerva's office. They chat lightly on the way and Narcissa extends an invitation for Hermione join the Malfoy house hold for Easter in Minerva allows. Hermione smiles and as they walk in it seems the others are just getting done with their plans for the weekend.

Several minutes later the group shares goodbyes and Hermione promises to owl Tonks her wolf when its made and the adults are all taken by elf outside the gates of Hogwarts to the apparition point. When the office was empty of everyone but the mates Hermione lets out a heavy relieved sigh and sinks onto Minerva's lap when the headmistress opens her arms to receive the young witch.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey lovelies! I honestly cant tell you all how awesome it is that this fic has been received so positively. Its pretty heart warming honestly.**

 **Also thanks for the suggestions on the pocket companions for the aunts, i think i have it mostly figured out though things may change as it will be a little while before they are introduced.**

 **This is mostly just a filler chapter to help further the story lines. Im a fair from done with this fic, its turning out way bigger than i had initially intended it to be. You can thank yourselves for that, reviews really do feed the muse and im always open to hearing suggestions and ideas.**

 **I own nothing, please review.**

* * *

The following Thursday evening found Minerva sitting on the sofa in her quarters reading a book as she waited for Hermione to get there. She was about to put the book down and go looking for her young love when the door opened and in she walked. Minerva gave a pointedly questioning look and Hermione smiled slightly and walked over moving the book and straddling Minerva's lap.

"I'm sorry I got caught up talking to Professor Snape about potions. He set an extra credit project to go towards the NEWTS But since I've already taken the exam I thought I'd simply hand off the notes for my idea. He wanted to talk about my reasoning though." Hermione explained with her hands resting on Minerva's shoulders.

"What was your idea?" Minerva placed her hands on the slim waist of her mate.

"A potion that could identify blood purity. Professor Snape was impressed by the concept." Hermione smiled and leaned forward placing a soft kiss on her loves lips.

"Sounds interesting." Minerva comments distractedly as she pulls back from the kiss just enough to trail kisses along the young witches jaw.

"Bit." Hermione mumbles tilting her head and sliding her hands into Minerva's hair gently working it loose from its pins.

"You're not going to throw up if I put the moves on you are you?" Minerva teases gently as she nibbles the skin of Hermione's neck.

"No, Jees, throw up during sex one time…" Hermione huffs in mock annoyance eliciting a chuckled from the older woman.

Without responding Minerva twists and lays Hermione on the sofa before moving over her and gently pressing her into the cushions. Hermione tangles her fingers in the now loose ebon and silver hair to pull the older woman into an eager kiss. They promptly divested each other of their clothes before Hermione managed to get on top of the older woman.

"Merlin, you are amazing without robes on. Can't you just stay naked?" Hermione asks as she spreads kisses along the older witches chest.

"Well I'm glad you think so but no I need clothes, not just anyone can see this body you know. Now enough talking more loving." Minerva urges huskily as she arches when lips curl around one of her nipples.

Hermione simply chuckles and spends a few moments loving each nipple into a hard peak before slowly moving her way down the flat stomach towards the greying thatch of dark curls. Minerva pants and moans softly as she thoroughly enjoys the way Hermione seems to know all of her erogenous zones as lips move over her hip bone and tease just beneath her naval.

Minerva tangled one hand in Hermione's hair and grabbed the back of the couch with the other as roving lips found the inside of her thigh. Scrapping teeth drew a deep moan from the older cat and she tugged gently at hair silently urging the young brunette to move to where she needs her most.

The headmistress wasn't disappointed as Hermione immediately slid her tongue along slick folds earning yet more sounds of pleasure. The young witch took her time licking and nipping and teasing without really stimulating the woman beneath her. Minerva growled her frustration at her teasing mate but only met with a chuckle.

"Vixen! Please!" Minerva cried out as she uncontrollably moved her hips as she sought greater contact.

"I love seeing you in this state." Hermione confesses looking up as she plays with fingers instead of tongue but still not giving Minerva what she wants.

"Baby please, won't you just fuck me?" Minerva begs jerking her hips slightly.

Hermione smiles looking up at her mate watching her face morph from frustration to bliss as she enters her with two slicked fingers. Minerva moans long and low and Hermione makes a small sound before burying her face back in the nest of curls before her.

Despite doing as Minerva asks and fucking her Hermione does it slowly gently coaxing Minerva to climax before increasing her pace. After Minerva comes a second time Hermione can't ignore her own arousal and moves her free hand down between her own thighs as she works the headmistress harder yet towards another orgasm.

The sounds the older witch makes are music to Hermione's ears helping drive her to her first climax. Minerva started pleading though for what neither witch knew as Hermione curled her fingers and sucked hard on the firm nub between her lips. With a strangled scream Minerva's third and final orgasm hits and Hermione finishes a second later.

Looking up when Minerva becomes silent Hermione can't help but smirk proudly to see her lover passed out. With a silent chuckle the young witch finds her wand on the coffee table and summons the quilt from the bed before settling on the sofa snuggled with her lover who doesn't wake. Smiling happily the young witch relaxes and closes her own eyes as she snuggles the quilt around them both.

Neither woman woke until the following morning and even then it was only when Twiggy popped into the living area and with a blush woke the sleeping pair so they would have time to shower and dress. After doing so they strolled down to the great hall taking their time before separating and going to their respective tables.

When the mail flew in Hermione was pleased to find she had received two letters. The first was a letter from the ministry and the second one she didn't recognise. Setting down the ministry letter she gently opened the second and pulled out a short letter that simply read;

 _Dearest Niece,_

 _Thought you might like to have these, I've written Cissy to see if she has more to send you._

 _See you at the Burrow,_

 _Aunt Andy._

Frowning Hermione looked back into the envelope to see three photographs. Curiously she pulled them out too look at them. The first was a tiny Raven haired girl who was chasing butterflies and giggling, she looked to be about three. The second was three teenage girls, a blonde a brunette and black haired young woman. The woman who was clearly Bellatrix was standing with an amused look as it seemed her younger sisters were arguing.

The third and final photograph was a portrait shot of a grown Bellatrix who was sitting on a stool looking bored until photo Bella seemed to notice Hermione and a rare but brilliant smile appeared on the slim features as if the woman in the photograph knew exactly who the young woman was.

Hermione didn't notice she had been silently crying until she felt one of her tears hit the back of her hand. As it happened one Lavender Brown also noticed the youngest Black was crying and in a rare show of sympathy towards someone from Slytherin Lavender handed Hermione a handkerchief. Sniffling a little Hermione gave an appreciative smile and wiped at her face and blew her nose as Lavender took the opportunity to look at the photos.

"She's gorgeous, who is she?" Lavender asked looking at the still smiling portrait photo of Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix Black. She's my mother." Hermione offers softly and Lavender looks startled at the news.

"I had no idea she had a child." Lavender offered softly.

"No one did, she hid the pregnancy and gave me up for adoption to muggles." Hermione explained.

"Well that makes sense, since she was Voldemort's right hand I can see why she wouldn't want to raise you herself. I bet it was hard for her to give you up." Lavender says sympathetically.

"I'm sure it was." Hermione mumbled looking at the photos again and with a gentle pat to Hermione's shoulder Lavender turned back to own table and breakfast.

Hermione sat looking at the photos for a few more minutes before she gently places them back in the envelope and puts the envelope in her robes. Hermione was still taking classes until her results came back and with a small glimmer of hope she picked up the Ministry sealed letter and opened it. Pulling out the parchment she unfolded and grinned happily seeing the results for her NEWTS.

Grinning Hermione noted proudly that she had received O's in all her subjects. Grinning she rolled the parchment and placed it one the table in front of her and with a wave of her wand banished the letter to the head table in front of Minerva. Looking up towards her love Hermione watched the older witch smile.

Watching the headmistress Hermione frowned a little curiously when Minerva got to her feet and with the letter in hand walked towards the Slytherin table. Hermione looked up as Minerva set the latter on the table and pulled something from her robes. Oblivious to the silence of the great hall Hermione gasped softly seeing the silver ring in Minerva's hand.

Minerva gently lifted Hermione's left hand and without further ado slipped the ring onto her finger. The ring that seemed too large settled and magically resized to fit comfortably around Hermione's finger. The young witch watched as Minerva then pulled out the gold ring and settled it on her own finger and the couple watched as the small animals around the bands began to slowly change from one animal to another, the activation of the rings morphing Magic a signifier that it's a true mating.

Before Hermione had a chance to say anything Minerva gently cupped her face and kissed her gently on the lips right there in front of the entire school. Not hearing the shocked gasps of students and teachers alike Minerva gave a loving smile when she pulled back from the gentle kiss.

"Well done, my little vixen."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey fans. I just have to say sincerely thank you to all of you for the reviews, its pretty amazing to me and i know that those of you who post your own fics can understand just how gratifying it can be to receive reviews, at least of the positive nature. As of this chapter being posted ive gotten 124 reviews for this fic so really, you are all awesome.**

 **Im glad to say that ive just started Chapter 20 and i feel like im only now about half way through this fic.**

 **Without further ado i give to you Chapter 16, set mostly at Grimmauld Place. Reviews welcome.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Minerva was standing by the fireplace in her office watching Hermione who was taking deep breaths trying to ease her rolling stomach. Frowning Minerva waited patiently until Hermione seemed to get it under control and step up next to her. Gently taking her hand the headmistress pulled her young mate into a gentle embrace.

"Are you alright darling fox?" Minerva inquires gently as she places a kiss to Hermione's forehead.

"Yeah I'm ok, just nervous you know." Hermione smiles feeling considerably better than she had a moment ago and she wraps her arms around her lover in a firm hug.

"Ok well if you're sure you're ok are you ready to go?" The headmistress asks picking the full lips of her mate.

"Yup suppose I am… Unless I can proposition you?" Hermione asks in a soft sultry voice as she kisses the side of her older loves neck.

"As lovely as that would be I need a respite. You've made me pass out the last two nights and almost again this morning." Hermione didn't even try to hide the pride on her face at her feat.

"Fair enough then, let's go." Minerva rolls her eyes at the mock disappointment on the young witches face.

The older witch took some floo powder from the pot beside the fireplace after stepping away from her love and into the empty space beneath the chimney. She looked at Hermione for a moment but knew she didn't need to remind the young woman to speak clearly and so she simply threw the powder at her feet and stated loudly.

"12 Grimmauld Place." With a burst of green flames the older woman was gone.

Hermione patted her belly that was suddenly upset yet again and after checking Mouser was in her pocket she took a deep breath grabbed some powder and was on her way. Stepping out of the floo she moved directly into her lovers arms and immediately snuggled into her. Minerva dropped a reassuring kiss on her forehead before the sound of two pairs of feet approaching could be heard.

"Min! Baby Black! Lovely to see you both." Sirius said jovially as he and Harry walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Sirius. Mr. Potter." Minerva offered in her usual headmistress tone.

"Tea ladies?" Sirius asked sincerely as Harry eyed Hermione with a frown.

Minerva deliberated for a moment before nodding her head and deciding they have time enough to make it a proper visit. Hermione only pays enough attention to barely know what's going on as she frowns right back at Harry unsure how to take his own frowning. With a small sigh she easily moves with Minerva over to the kitchen table and takes a seat as directed. Harry joins them both after a moments hesitation and sits across from them at the table.

"Been keeping well Mr Potter?" Minerva asks after noticing the awkward silence.

"Fine. Are you two really shagging?" The young green eyed boy blurts and Minerva manages to choke on nothing but air.

"Yeah. Problem?" Hermione bites out in a soft warning tone.

"Well I mean kind of. Though it's not surprising a Slytherin would shag the headmistress to get ahead." Harry says scowling now.

"Mr. Potter!" Minerva exclaims in a purely scandalised tone.

"I shouldn't need to explain myself to you but I certainly did not shag the headmistress for my marks… I shagged her cause I enjoy making her scream." Hermione stated in a dead serious tone.

Minerva didn't know if she should be angry or embarrassed and her face was stuck somewhere between the two and Sirius looked utterly dumbfounded. The two teenagers looked from the headmistress to the only other Animagus in the room before sharing a look and laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

"Hermione was that necessary?" Minerva mumbled finally settling on being embarrassed.

"Maybe not but I don't like people implying I only got my marks for shagging you." Hermione explained once she had calmed down.

"You could have just said that." Minerva huffed rolling her eyes.

"Wouldn't have been nearly as entertaining." Hermione smirked playfully at her mate.

"Now if you were giving her a grade on sexual prowess how would Baby Black mark?" Sirius asked grinning as he poured everyone a cup and set a small selection of tea on the table.

Minerva was tempted to completely ignore the question except glancing at the brunette in question she noted the curious look she was being given. With a bemused sigh she picked her tea and set it to steep before looking at Sirius with a serious expression.

"If ever there were to be a higher mark give than the current O, Hermione would be more than worthy." The headmistress stated and Sirius and Harry both laughed and Hermione simply put on a smug smirk.

"How did this..." Harry gestures the two women, "Come about anyway, I mean a Gryffindor in bed with a Slytherin." Harry tone is light and accepting and Hermione smiles at him.

"Well to be entirely honest it was an accident. There had for a couple of years been tension between Min and I but last year where I hexed Draco for burning my book and Minerva made me go to her office things kind of escalated. We both have horrible tempers." Hermione chuckled lightly at the memory and Minerva patted her leg under the table a smile on her own face.

"So what? You just shagged?" Sirius asked frowning.

"No, we duelled and she almost thrashed me. When we were both disarmed we scuffled and well, with the physical came the... physical." Minerva continues on with the explanation as Hermione sips her Earl Grey.

"Ok makes sense I guess but why not leave it as a one and done?" Harry is clearly trying to figure this all out and Hermione can practically see the wheels turning.

"We tried but, the tension was there still and after I found Hermione who had been ambushed and hexed by Draco and his lackeys we talked things out and fell asleep in my office. The next morning one thing kind of lead to another. We mated." Minerva looks at Sirius when she says the last and he looks surprised.

"I didn't see that coming, what are you little Black?" Sirius asks but before Hermione could answer Harry speaks up.

"Mated? What does that mean?" Hermione grins at Harry.

"What do you reckon?" Hermione teases and Harry blushes a little.

Minerva chuckles at the boys reaction and Hermione and Sirius share a smirk before Minerva takes a sip of tea and then begin to explain to Harry.

"Mated is, in this case, an animagus term. Animagi typically have soul mates but they can only find them in another animagus. Say if you were an Animagus and Ginny was your soul mate you wouldn't know unless she also became an animagus. Matings are as legally accepted as marriages." Minerva explains for the boys sake and he seems to understand as he looks to Hermione.

"So what are you then? A cat like Professor McGonagall?" He asks curiously and Hermione simply shakes her head.

"No, i'm a little silver fox." Hermione smiles and Sirius nods his head and then his eyes widen.

"Do you look like that little fox Minerva carries around? I noticed your cat looks exactly like Min's animal." Sirius inquires interestedly and Hermione grins.

"Exactly a like. Ren is physically a tiny version of me." Hermione chuckles and Minerva rolls her eyes.

"Not just physically, that little fox is an excitable and short tempered little thing, just like Hermione." Minerva supplies lightly her eyes playful.

"What ever, you love us." Hermione just shrugs and sips her tea again.

"Indeed." Minerva smiles and pecks her loves cheek.

The next little while was spent talking, Harry and Sirius getting to know Hermione and Minerva answering any questions thrown her way. At lunch time Harry and Sirius made some light food and once they had eaten Sirius lead his young cousin up stairs to the tapestry room.

Upon first seeing the family tree Hermione was completely awed by the amount of portraits. Sirius explained the few scorched faces, his own and Andromeda explaining that anyone who didn't fall in line was burned off the tree. Frowning Hermione traces from Cygnus down to the three sisters noting Draco was attached to Narcissa's portrait but Tonks wasn't attached to the one that was Andromeda's face.

"Andy was burned off before Tonks was born so the tapestry never recognised her as a Black." Sirius explains noticing the frown on Hermione's face when she looked at the burned spot.

"That's harsh, its not Tonks' fault, even Bellatrix couldn't fault a child its parents." Hermione scowls a little.

"I don't make the rules cous, I just break them." Sirius says charmingly and it relaxes Hermione enough to chuckle.

Without speaking again and with the tip of her finger Hermione traces from Andy's burnt spot over to Bella's Much like the photo she had been given yesterday Bellatrix' painting had a look of boredom and perhaps if she had to name it, reluctant acceptance. Tracing down from her mothers face she comes upon her own and smiles seeing 'Hermione Black' beneath her own face.

The biggest surprise of the day how ever was the line connecting Hermione to a portrait of Minerva. Frowning and clearly confused Hermione initially wonders if she ended up mating with a cousin or something. She is startled when Sirius laughs at the look of horror on her face.

"Calm down silly, look here. Cissy is connected to Lucius because the tree recognises their marriage not because they are related. Minerva I assume appeared connected to you the same time you showed up. As it was said, matings are recognised as legal marriages." Sirius explains patting his little cousins shoulder.

"This is pretty amazing. Can... can you tell me what she was like? Bellatrix I mean. Before Voldemort?" Hermione asks softly almost shyly and Sirius wonders if she is worried she will only hear bad things about her mother.

"Bella has always been an enigma. When she was really young, pre 5, she was very carefree like any child. But slowly she became more and more withdrawn. She would seem happy quite often, but it seemed to only ever extend to smiles, she rarely laughed if ever." Sirius pauses as if pondering what to say next.

"Hm, during Hogwarts she didn't really have any friends. Spent all her time studying and researching things. Creating her own spells just for the hell of it. She had a rotten temper though and would often fly off the handle. She was always very protective of her sisters though, and even me even though I was in Gryffindor." Sirius smiled as he remembered his older cousin before she was taken into the servitude of Voldemort.

Hermione smiled taking in all the information she was given, pleased to hear good things about her Mother as really all she knew was that she was brilliant and borderline insane. With tears in her eyes she couldn't stop herself from hugging her cousin.

"Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, before we get started i have two things to say, first of all the Golden Trio is not a thing in this story. Hermione is not really friends with Harry or Ron instead i have other friends in store for Hermione. Secondly i really really really would like to know what you all think of this chapter. Like really.**

 **I own nothing**

 **Please Review.**

* * *

Later that afternoon the four occupants of Grimmauld Place lined up at the fireplace in the kitchen and started one at a time going through. Sirius went first, then Harry and shortly after Minerva and finally it was Hermione's turn. She was feeling nauseas again and took several deep breaths to calm herself much the same as she had before arriving at Grimmauld Place. She took some powder stepped into the fire place and through the powder at her feet clearly stating 'The Burrow'.

No sooner had she stepped through into the Burrow was Hermione clamping a hand over her mouth and dashing out the nearest door before anyone even had a chance to speak her name. She just made it outside when she lost her lunch in the grass. She was still heaving when two warm hands landed on her shoulders and gently guided her more towards the edge of the garden.

"Hello..."

"What do we have here?"

"The lost cousin?"

Two voices that were so close to the same only seemed to make Hermione's head spin and when she was done heaving and had straightened up she looked back to see two identical twins. With slightly wide eyes she turned and stared before holding out her hand, unfortunately the one she had just wiped her mouth with so neither took it.

"You'll excuse us, might want to wash that first." The slightly taller twin offered with a grin that was matched by his brother.

"No matter though. I'm Fred." The second twin smiled draping an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm George." The first also draped an arm over his brothers around her shoulders and the pair pushed her inside.

"Hermione, uh... shouldn't I clean that up?" Hermione flushed slightly gesturing towards the small pile of sick.

Without stopping Fred removed his wand from the back of his pants and cast a quiet scourgify at the small mess and it promptly disappeared. Hermione made a small appreciative noise and the trio stepped back into the house. Minerva was by her side in an instant with a look of concern on her face.

"Are you ok?" The Headmistress asked as Hermione moved from the twins and sought comfort in Minerva's arms.

"I'm ok, don't handle stress well though I guess. Maybe its a good thing I have no friends. Social anxiety is kicking my tail." Hermione chuckled lightly but Minerva just gave a little frown not liking when Hermione talks of having no friends.

"No friends? Don't cousins count?" Tonks asked over Minerva shoulder and Hermione actually grinned and happily hugged the other witch when she moved forward.

"Ok you count. Its good to see you again." Hermione smiles fondly at the morphmagus.

"You too little cous. So tell me is it true?" Tonks asked curiously leading the young woman to a seat in the kitchen.

"Is what true?" Hermione takes the offered seat and Tonks sits beside her and the twins across from her all looking serious.

The only people in the kitchen at the time were Molly, Andy and Minerva along with the twins and Tonks. Hermione smiled at Molly when the older woman caught her eye and returned the smile though Hermione thought it looked a little apologetic as she bustled about the kitchen with Andy cooking food. Minerva offered to help cook and refused to take no for an answer so Molly set her to peeling vegetables.

"True that you and Minerva are shagging. What else?" Tonks scoffed as if Hermione should have known.

If the trio questioning her had expected a blush and denial they were shite out of luck, how ever seriously it was more likely that they wanted the sordid details. Hermione smirked and opened her mouth to respond only to be cut off by the sharp tone of Minerva.

"Any inappropriate comments from you and you are sleeping on the couch for a month."

Hermione no doubt wore a look of absolute horror at the mere thought she would have to sleep on the couch because her surrounding cousins all laughed at her heartily. Wrinkling her nose Hermione huffed and lifted the little wriggling cat from her pocket and sat on the table.

"Right anyway, yes, and don't ask for any details because there is no way i'm planning to spend any time on the sofa... at least alone." Hermione smirked only to wear a potato peel up the side of the face.

The trio of older cousins all burst out laughing and Hermione was almost certain she could hear both of her Aunts trying to stifle there own laughter. Once they sobered the Weasely matriarch turned to Hermione and gave Minerva a side ways glace. Hermione looked up at her as Fred and George played with Mouser.

"I have to ask, how did you and Minerva end up together?" Molly asked and Hermione could sense that the casual tone was forced.

"Well, sordid details short, there was an argument, she wouldn't let me out of her office until it was sorted out, we duelled and... tied." Hermione put emphasis on the last word and could see the comprehension dawn on her Aunts who were both listening as intently as the cousins were. Minerva continued peeling.

"That's it? Cause Arthur says its a legal marriage." Hermione frowns slightly not sure why this Arthur would even know.

"Well not exactly, there were arguments heartfelt conversations and... mating." Hermione glared at the twins who snickered at her phrasing and Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Not like that you dorks, well I mean I assume exactly like that, but more right? Its an animagus thing." The morphmagus adds and Hermione smiles and nods.

"Yes, Minerva didn't know I was an animagus and I didn't know about the soul mating thing. I suppose really we got lucky in that neither of us really had to look for our mate." Hermione smiled at Minerva who was smiling back at her.

"So wait how does Tonks know about animagus mating?" Fred asked frowning and looking at the violet haired young woman who was rubbing Mousers ears.

"Because Sirius is my cousin and an animagus, i've read the books he has." Tonks shrugged idly.

It was at that moment that Ron and Ginny walked in with Arthur. Ginny sat down on the other side of Tonks and Ron sat beside Fred though he pointedly refused to look at Hermione, as did Arthur for that matter. Hermione ignoring the uneasy feeling she got when they had settled.

"Bill, Fleur and Charlie will be in shortly and Percy said he would be here right before dinner." Ginny told her mother lightly.

"Thank you Ginny." Molly finally turned back to the food and Minerva handed over her food pile of peeled vegetables.

The kitchen was silent apart from the sporadic noise the three women working on dinner made. Hermione was getting nervous and feeling a little on the nauseas side of things again and Fred seemed to sense that and smiled.

"So, how are your grades?" Fred teases and before Hermione can answer Harry and Sirius walked in.

Sirius sat beside Hermione and Harry sat beside Ginny. It was Harry that chuckled and spoke up answering the question.

"Good but she promises its not because she's shagging the headmistress."

"Yeah she just does that to make the Professor scream." Sirius added much to Hermione's chagrin.

Before Minerva could berate the male Black or any of the tables occupants could make teasing comments Ron made a sound of disgust. All eyes turned to him and even Bill and Fleur who had only just walked in seemed to know it was Ron that was about to make a scene. Charlie walked in a moment later and looked from face to face. Hermione simply raised an eyebrow waiting for what was to come.

"How the bloody hell are any of you ok with this? Not only is she a Slytherin, but she is fucking the headmistress and has been for who knows how long. Not to mention she is the daughter of a deranged psychopath?" Ron raged and Hermione flinched a little at his accusing tone.

"Ronald Weasely!" Molly growled out the reprimand.

"No! Its disgusting. How can you be ok with it mum, the headmistress is knuckles deep in one of her students!" Ron kept on and Hermione was getting furious.

"What? Do you assume she just sleeps with what ever student she likes? Or is that she never made a pass at you?" Hermione half shouted only for Ron to leap to his feet and pull his wand.

No one had even seen Hermione draw her own wand and before Ron could even open his mouth to utter a curse she had disarmed him and had his wand in her hand. Everyone looked rather impressed but clearly this was not the time to speak up with praise.

"Why don't you sit back down Ronald, before you embarrass yourself. If you do not want me and Minerva here then so be it. But just to point out the obvious, I am your uncles daughter as well." Hermione snarled out and Sirius reached out to touch her in the hopes of calming her down only to withdraw his hand quickly when she shot a glare at him.

"Does anyone else have anything to say about my wife without knowing the facts first? Before we leave I mean." Hermione bit out but no one spoke up.

"Hermione, sweetheart why don't you sit back down. I know my family can be civil." Molly spoke gently yet pointedly and everyone seemed to agree except for Arthur.

"No... I don't want her here. I can accept that she is that... crazy bitches daughter, but I will not have... dykes at my table." The patriarch spat finally speaking up.

Everyone in the room was shocked except for Molly who seemed only disappointed in her husband. Hermione stood and placed a hissing Mouser back in her pocket, stooped and kissed Tonks on the cheek before turning to Sirius and doing the same. She stepped away from the table and looked at the twins.

"It was great to meet you both, feel free to owl." She spoked before turning to walk around the table towards her Aunts only stop and look at Bill and Fleur.

"Harry told me you got engaged recently. Congratulations She gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Zank you, 'ermione." Fleur muttered politely yet sadly.

Hermione gave the slightest shrug at the sympathetic look on the three faces before her and she turned to Charlie.

"I'm sorry for souring your holiday, it was not my intention." Hermione offered gently and Charlie pulled her into a gentle hug.

"No matter little cousin, it was good to almost meet you." He spoke lightly and Hermione gave him a lopsided smile.

Minerva looked pained as she watched her young mate make her goodbyes and underneath the surface she seethed at Ron and Arthur for ruining this for the young fox who had only wanted to meet her family. She remained silent as she knew if she spoke things would only further deteriorate. Hermione made her way over to a tearful Molly and Andromeda who was looking as furious as Minerva felt.

"Andy, it was great seeing you. I will be owling you soon." Hermione said kissing her brunette aunts cheek.

"I would like to meet you at Hogsmead tomorrow, me and Tonks and maybe Molly." Andy said softly pulling her niece into a hug.

Hermione smiled and nodded slightly before looking at the borderline sobbing Molly who looked as though someone had stolen her favourite frying pan. With an apologetic look Hermione gave her aunt a hug.

"Thank you very much for the effort Molly, it means a lot to me that you would even try to get to know me. I know you had an issue even accepting me as Fabians daughter so it truly means a lot. For the most part you have a lovely family and i'm sorry dinner has turned out like this." Hermione sincerely apologises and Molly sobs and hugs her again tightly.

"Sweetheart don't apologise, not a single thing that happened here was your fault, I understand not wanting to stay and I have to apologise on my husband and sons behalf. I had only wanted you the chance to meet your cousins, i'm sorry both you and Min had to listen to that." Molly sobbed out and Charlie moved over and pulled his mother and Hermione into a hug.

Hermione was a little surprised that she didn't find the embrace even a little bit uncomfortable and even smiled when after a moment Charlie kissed her on the head before letting her and Molly go. Stepping back Hermione gave Molly a reassuring smile and a grateful one to Charlie before turning and walking out of the Burrow.

Minerva stood still and looked from Ron to Arthur and let out a breath, her eyes practically alight with rage. Her hands were shaking and she took a step towards the table and was glad to see the horror in Ron's eyes and the fear in Arthur's

"I do not give a damn what either of you may think of me for the record but how dare you treat her that way. The poor girl has worried herself sick about meeting all of you but you couldn't see past your own selfish prejudices to give her a chance. Shame on you." Her tone was low and deadly and almost everyone present felt a trickle of fear at the shear power the older woman exuded.

Without another word and a simple nod at Molly and Andy the stoic Scotswoman turned on her heel and stormed out of the kitchen. She stopped outside the door and took a calming breath and noticed Ron's wand sitting on the back doorstep. She had half a mind to snap it out of spite but knew that the cost of replacing it would fall on Molly and Arthur and as much as she didn't care for Arthur right now she knew Molly would stress over the cost of a new wand.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys its always great to get reviews i really do enjoying knowing what you think and hearing about what you hope will happen. Mostly a filler story but this first part i would love to know what you think. I know its OOC for Arthur to be a phobe but im taking liberties haha, never know, he may come around later.**

 **I own nothing, Please review.**

* * *

Hermione was standing out in the field surrounding the Burrow taking deep breaths and wondering why she had not just thought to use the Floo. She tried to stem the tears that were rolling slowly down her cheeks, a liquid mix of sadness and fury. She was just about to start pacing as she waited for Minerva when a loud pop beside her made her startle.

"Hey, didn't expect anyone out here. You must be Hermione." The curly red haired young man spoke when he saw her.

"I am, I assume you are Percy." Hermione wiped at her cheeks and gave a shaky smile.

"Merlin's Knee, what have they done to you?" Percy inquires sympathetically reaching out to his young cousin.

"Nothing I suppose I shouldn't have expected from people. Kind of didn't expect it from your dad though." Hermione half chuckled ruefully.

"What did he do? Dad is usually so nice." Percy was frowning trying to figure it out.

"He doesn't like gay people apparently, wont tolerate them at his table." Hermione huffed wiping the tears that just wont seem to stop.

Percy makes an amused face and pulls the young brunette into his arms and rubs her back gently, soothingly as he watches Minerva approaching from the house. Hermione presses her face into his shoulder glad to be hearing Minerva's distinct step getting closer and closer. Hermione pulls back finally when she feels a warm hand on the small of her back and looks up at Minerva with a sad smile.

"Baby i'm so sorry." Minerva speaks barely louder than and whisper and Hermione shrugs and shakes her head.

"Forget that Tabby, it wasn't your fault you have nothing to apologise for." Hermione says sincerely.

"I am sure Charlie is no doubt going to give dad a serious talking too. Dad might not tolerate gays at his table but he is an idiot. Charlie is gay himself and Bill and Fleur often times invite people in their bed, men or women." Percy decidedly spiteful smirk on his face and Hermione actually laughs at this information.

"That truly is brilliant. I'm sorry but so far I care little for your father and Ron can go fly a kite too." Hermione admits flatly as she leans into the warmth of her mate.

"Not at all, I understand. Well except the kite bit, I'll assume that's a muggle saying." Percy grins now and Hermione is already feeling better.

"No doubt. It was really nice to meet you Perce, i'm just sorry it was like this." Hermione smiles genuinely at the man before her.

"No problem, at least I got here and was able to meet you before you and your lovely mate could leave." Percy says charmingly and Minerva lightly smacks him on the arm.

"Still a brown noser I see Mister Weasely." Minerva says playfully and he chuckles and nods.

"Its done me quite well in the Ministry you know." He informs clearly amused at the friendly banter.

"Indeed it has, congratulations on your recent promotion. Secretary to the Minister. That's one foot in the door you know." Minerva says sagely and Hermione smiles at what is possibly the most natural interaction all night.

"I know right. I'll mention you in my thank you speech." Percy grins and earns another playful smack.

"Get on with you Percy, your mums in a right state and i'm hoping to take my mate out and hopefully save the evening." Minerva smiles at the Weasely man and wraps her arms around her young mate.

"Of course. Still at Hogwarts Hermione? I'll write you." Percy smiles before giving a wave and walking off not waiting for a response.

Hermione and Minerva watch him go and once he is out of ear shot Minerva looks sympathetically down at her witch and gives a small smile. She is about to speak when Hermione raises up on her tip toes and gently captures her lips pulling her into a soft loving kiss.

"You mentioned saving the evening?" Hermione inquires softly wanting nothing more than to forget about the past hour.

"Indeed, a know a quaint little restaurant in Diagon Alley, interested?" Minerva smiles holding her lover all the tighter.

"Very. I lost my lunch earlier, i'm starving." Hermione's tone is light but the hurt is still in her eyes and Minerva decides to make it her mission to replace it with happiness before they go to bed.

With a chuckle the older woman concentrates on the Leaky Cauldron and a moment later both witches feel the strange tugging feeling behind their belly buttons as they disappear only to appear a moment later in a dark corner of the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione leans heavily on the older woman and gulps air trying to steady her rolling stomach.

"Merlin, that's horrible." Mumbles the young witch and Minerva gives an apologetic smile.

"Sorry darling. Take a moment and when you are feeling better we will head off." Minerva offers and rubs her loves back soothingly.

After a couple of minutes Hermione felt considerably less nauseas and stood straighter patting her tummy with a grin that was answered with a grin from her love. Minerva offered her hand to her mate and the couple moved through the inn and into the Alley. They made small talk as they strolled along the street until they made it to a small restaurant that Hermione had never even noticed before.

Going inside a pleasant older witch took them so a table and took their drink orders before leaving them be. They two witches sat and smiled at one another before Hermione tilted her head and took on a curious look that had Minerva raising her eyebrow questioningly.

"Well it seems that you know all about my family, but I know nothing about yours. Care to fill in some blanks for me?" The young witch asks smiling.

"I don't see why not. Where to start? Hm, mother and father perhaps. Isobel was my mothers name, she was a potions master. Brilliant I frustrated her with my inability to grasp potion work. My da, Robert Sr, was a Transfiguration master, also brilliant in his own right. I clearly took after him." Minerva smiles fondly as she shares the information with her young love.

"Clearly." Hermione chuckles and at that moment the waitress returns with their drinks. Hermione a butter-beer and Minerva a wine.

"Yes, I had two younger brothers. Robert Jr and Malcolm. Both of them passed away during the war with Grindelwald. They were quite formidable duellers." Minerva's smile turned sad as she remembered her brothers and Hermione took her hand and rubbed the back of it soothingly with her thumb.

"I'm sorry darling, are you the last direct descendant of your fathers?" Hermione tries to steer the conversation away from the deaths of her brothers.

"Indeed. I'm sure he would be upset that I have no heir." Minerva grinned ruefully and Hermione chuckled.

"Have you ever been married?" Hermione asks frowning trying to remember if she had ever heard anything about the subject.

"Once. I was engaged to a muggle man when I was younger but I called off the engagement because I hadn't told him I was a witch and if I did it would have cost me my job. That hurt considerably more than I thought it might. I had loved him so. He married a muggle woman. I harboured feelings for him right up until he died in '81. After his death I accept Elphinstone Urquarts proposal." Minerva explain with a half shrug.

"I'm sorry, about your muggle. What happened with Elphinstone?" Hermione urged gently seeing a slightly pained look in her loves eyes.

"Ah, Elphinstone and I had been friends for quite a while and he would often propose to me. I turned him down many times, I still had feelings for Dougal. Once Dougal passed away I accepted Elphinstone's proposal. I did not love him as deeply as I had Dougal but Elphinstone and I were happy. We were only married three years though before the poor man died accidentally." Minerva sighed softly remembering the day.

"Accidentally?" Hermione frowned slightly.

"Yes he was bitten by a Venomous Tentacula." Minerva offered seriously.

"Yikes, that is horrible." Hermione bites her lip trying not to be amused by the poor mans horrible luck.

"Indeed. Though I have realised something since being with you." Minerva says smiling now.

"What's that?" Hermione smiles as well enjoying the way her love looks when she wears one.

"As in love with Dougal and later Elphinstone that I thought I was, I realise that I did not love either of them nearly so much as I love you." Hermione smiles happily at these words and ignoring the fact that the waitress was on her way back over to take their food order she stood and leaned over kissing her mate lovingly yet briefly on the lips.

"I love you too." Hermione says sitting back down and the waitress smiles at the pairs obvious display of love and affection.

The couple told the waitress their order and asked for refills and sat silently taking a moment to sip their drinks. Hermione was looking into her drink a small smile on her face when she felt Minerva touch her hand looking up she noticed the older witch looking curious.

"Why are you smiling?" The older woman asks quietly.

"Well, as much as I wanted to get to know the Weasely's and as upset as I was, I have to admit, I think this is better you know. I adore spending time with you and its really great getting to know about your past." Hermione explains smiling still and Minerva nods.

"Even though i've been going on about past loves?" Minerva's tone is amused but she is a little worried the subject may upset her mate.

"Sure. I'm not jealous Min, on the contrary i'm glad you've known love for me. You've been around longer than I and I remember puberty. Those hormones can be a right bitch." Hermione grins and Minerva cant help but laugh at the comment and nod her head.

"No doubt. It doesn't bother you does it? How old I am I mean." Minerva sounds a little insecure and Hermione immediately shakes her head.

"Darling you are mate, it matters not one little bit. The way I see it, your like a fine wine. You're only better with age." Hermione offers sincerely and Minerva chuckles and nods accepting her mates honesty for what it is.

"You are far too good to me, my little fox." Minerva smiled happily.

At that moment their food arrive and after thanking the waitress for the service they lapsed into a comfortable silence and began to eat. Hermione quite thoroughly enjoyed her chicken ravioli in cheese sauce and lifted Mouser from her pocket to offer the tiny cat some of the food from the edge of her plate. Minerva doing the same with Ren who picked at the roast chicken and vegetables she was offered.

"What about you Hermione. Other than Viktor I mean were there other love interests?" Minerva question when she was almost done with her food.

"Not at all. Viktor was the first and that was more because he asked and I wanted to be sure I was actually gay. That kiss you interrupted You don't know it but I was silently very grateful to you." Hermione confessed wrinkling her nose at the memory.

"Hm yes, I think if I had been willing to think about it back then I was most likely jealous." Minerva offered with a slight laugh and Hermione grinned.

"No crushes though?" Minerva added after a moment.

"Not really no. I started admitting to myself when I found a girl physically attractive but that wasn't enough for me to develop a crush. I like the mind almost more than the body." Hermione shrugged and took a swig of her butter-beer

"Makes sense to me, I suppose I lucked out in that my mates body is as incredible as her mind." Minerva flirted lightly and Hermione grinned.

"My dear Tabby, flattery will get you everywhere." Hermione flirted back happily.

There was another small lapse in conversation as the couple simply enjoyed sharing each others company in silence. Minerva reached over and took Hermione's hand again and lifted it to her lips kissing her knuckles.

"I'm sorry about Arthur and Ron." Minerva said again softly and Hermione smiled.

"Its not your fault, you didn't know they would react that way. I'm only sorry that they were selfish enough to ruin it for Molly. I'm glad Andy decided we should have lunch tomorrow." Hermione explained gently.

"She did?" Minerva asked not having realised that was a plan.

"Yes, when I was saying bye to her and Molly." Hermione informed sipping her drink again.

"Well good, i'm glad actually because I have a meeting at the ministry tomorrow. I don't know how long I will be." Hermione lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"Its nothing terribly serious I just have some inquiries to make. I will tell you about it tomorrow night after I know what comes of it." Minerva smiles reassuringly.

"Alright then. I will miss you." Hermione admits already feeling anxious at being away from her love tomorrow.

"And I you but we will survive and tonight I plan to be as close to you as possible in the hopes that it makes it easier tomorrow." Minerva's tone turns flirty again and Hermione grins.

"Then why are we still here when we can be home in bed?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi. So a bit more filler-esque stuff, hoping you guys dont mind. It helps to build the story and lead where i want it to go.**

 **Generally consensus is that Hermione is pregnant, super popular notion in fact so i have to ask... IF she is pregnant what would you, the readers, like? Girl or boy or both? I know Hermione mentioned wanting a pigeon pair in an earlier chapter. Twins, triplets or just one? Let me know and im sure eventually you will all find out if she is in deed pregnant. ;)**

 **Read and Review. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Ready to face the music?" Hermione asked panting beside her equally as breathless lover that morning.

"No, but at least we will both be out most of the day. We can handle breakfast in the hall." Minerva spoke up after a moment as her breath began to even.

"Yeah well, I don't strictly have to go down to the hall, i'm not a student any more." Hermione points out smugly and Minerva glares at her.

"No you're not so you shouldn't even be at the castle. I'll turn a blind eye if you join me in the hall." Minerva offers with a decidedly devious smirk.

"That is entirely unfair of you, witch." Hermione grumbled lightly.

"All is fair in love and Hogwarts." Minerva dead pans and Hermione stares for a moment before giggling.

"Lets go shower, you reek of sex." Hermione says rolling her eyes and out of bed.

Minerva wrinkled her nose and glared but followed suit as she got out of bed and followed her mate towards the en suite Exaggeratedly she sniffed loudly and made a gagging sound before teasing her mate.

"You don't smell like roses either you know." The older witch smirked.

"Not yet anyway." Hermione shrugged her shoulders and turned on the shower stepping in and grinning at her mate.

An hour later, dressed and ready the two found their way to the Great Hall and stood outside the door for a moment. Hermione took a deep breath and looked down at her jeans and over large sweater. Minerva had commented that she looked cute in the sweater so she decided the outfit was a win regardless of how much attention it was bound to draw to her.

"Ready?" Minerva asked seriously and Hermione chuckled.

"Sure thing. I'll simply be doing the usual. Are you Ready?" Hermione lifted an amused eyebrow.

"Of course, its just breakfast." Minerva tried to sound nonchalant but fell short.

"Mhm." Hermione smirked at the older woman before speaking again. "You're apparating to the Ministry after the breakfast?"

"Yes, I assumed I would meet you after breakfast and walk to the gate with you." Minerva offered smiling.

"That would be nice but do you think I could side along with you? I'd like to close my Granger account." Hermione stepped forward before placing her hand on the door to the Great Hall.

"Alright no problem. You should be ok to floo back from the Leaky Cauldron straight to the Three Broomsticks." Minerva stepped up to her love and kissed her cheek before placing her own hand on the door.

"Good. Lets go then shall we?" Hermione suggested grinning and with a nod from the older witch they pushed the doors open and walked into the hall.

Being Sunday morning most of the students slept in but those that were there looked up and stared as the two entered the hall. Minerva gave Hermione a nervous smile and headed for the staff table while Hermione returned the smile reassuringly and moved to the Slytherin table.

Hermione ignored the silence and the stares and went about eating a bowl of porridge and honey between nibbling a piece of toast and jam. She looked up at the head table and noticed Minerva red face but had to smirk when she realised it was out of embarrassment and had to wonder what had been said to her. Poppy Pomfrey and Rolanda Hooch were leaning towards her with smirks on their faces.

Turning back to her food Hermione mused over her days plans and idly patted the pocket on her jeans before reaching into her sweater and taking Mouser out of the pocket of her polo top. Setting the cat on the table she offered her some milk and then looked up as the tell tale sound of owl began to fill the hall. Looking up Hermione was surprised to see a rather old looking owl practically plummeting towards the table, she picked Mouser up out of the way just before she could be squashed by the crash landing owl.

Following the old brown owl came a much more graceful black horned owl that landed lightly and waited patiently for Hermione. Deciding the brown owl needed a break for the moment the young witch offered the horned owl some bacon and removed the letter from its leg before it flew off. She sat the single letter on the table in front of her before removing several envelopes from the brown owls leg and offering him some water and food.

"Take a minute, i'm sure your owner wont be expecting you back straight away." Hermione said to the owl who took his time picking apart a plate of bacon.

Smiling, Hermione watched the owl for a few minutes before turning to the letters. Deciding on the small pile first Hermione lifted the single letter and broke the seal opening the letter and removing the missive with in. Unfolding it Hermione picked up her toast again and began chewing as she read.

 _Sweet Niece,_

 _Andromeda owled me and let me know she sent you some photo's of Bella and asked if I had some I would be willing to give to you. I do but I am selfishly going to request you come and get them in person as I would like to get to know you more and a little Dragon told me you are no longer a student._

 _On that note, i'm pleasantly surprised to learn you and Minerva are an item, Lucius mentioned he had known for a little while now and explained to me that its a true mating so I suppose Congratulations on your marriage. I hope not to sour it and you may not wish to tell Minerva but I find it funny she should end up your mate when your own mother harboured a teenage crush on the woman when she was her student._

 _I hope you would agreeable in meeting some time, I have a lot of free time so if you do wish to visit send me an owl and I will come and get you from Hogwarts. If you would prefer not to get to know me I shall not begrudge you and if I do not get a response within the next few weeks I shall simply send you the album and call it a loss until further notice. I do not wish to pressure you._

 _Hope this finds you well,_

 _Narcissa._

Hermione smiled and decided there and then that she would make it a point to owl her youngest Aunt that afternoon and set up a time they both agree on. Still smiling she looked at the other little pile and grinned seeing four different letters each with different handwriting. Going first for the messiest she opened the letter and pulled out the letter.

 _Cousin,_

 _Would love to have a chat with you, business and pleasure if that's ok. Meet us at the Three Broomsticks next weekend, Saturday at lunch. Let us know if you are agreeable just send the owl to the Burrow._

 _Fred and George._

Rolling her eyes Hermione smiled and nodded to herself as she looked at the letter and then chuckled also vowing to send a letter back agreeing to the twins terms. Next she decided on the letter with her name written elegantly. Her suspicion that the letter had been penned by Fleur was confirmed when opened it and glanced at the signed names at the bottom.

 _Hermione,_

 _It was good to see you, how ever briefly, last night and we are sorry for the way you were treated. Bill and Charlie certainly gave it Arthur and Ron last evening. Sirius and Harry left before dinner, both rather upset at the way things had gone. Ginny did not seem to care either way which is probably a good thing that she at least did not side with her father, she has a woeful attitude._

 _Tonks and Andromeda stayed for dinner but it was an awkward affair. How ever this is not why I have owled you. Bill and I have spoken and would like to extend and invitation to you and Minerva both to join us in two weeks for a weekend in France. Bill would like to get to know you and I would also though for different reasons and we have both decided it might be nice but both of us to have a 'friend couple' that we can do things together with._

 _Let us know how you feel about this as soon as possible so I might be able to change previously made reservations. Do not feel obligated but please give it some thought and run it by Madame McGonagall. Send your reply by owl to either Bill or I at Shell Cottage._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Fleur._

Hermione was not sure how to feel about this letter but a smile still graced her lips, glad that Bill wanted to get to know her and as confusing as Fleur's comment had been she was pleased the veela wanted to know her also. With a start she realised that she was potentially, finally, gaining a friend and so she banished the letter to the table in front of Minerva.

Looking up she snickered when Minerva startled as the letter appeared in front of her and sent a mock glare at her young love. Hermione playfully blew the older woman a kiss before picking up the third letter a neat but simple writing style adorned it and she opened it removing the letter.

 _Mione,_

 _It was nice to put a face to the name last night though I will admit to being upset about being stripped of the opportunity to get to know you as a person. That being so I would like very much get to know you at a later date but as I do not know when I will be in the isles again perhaps you would be willing to do some preliminary knowledge gathering through owls._

 _I would love if you could tell me a little about yourself and what your life has been like to date, from the little I was able to garner from mother it hasn't been the greatest but considering you look as though you have done well for yourself. Your wife is Minerva McGonagall after all._

 _Address any future owls to Charlie Weasely, Romania and I will no doubt be found._

 _Hoping to hear from you,_

 _Cousin Charlie._

Hermione smiled and had already decided, long before getting the letter, that she would be mailing Charlie. After Percy had told her about Charlie being gay she had instantly felt that much closer to the elder Weasely and so wanted to know him better. Grinning she folded the letter and replaced it in the envelope.

Finally picking up the last letter and seeing it was a simply yet neat script that was easy to read she frowned a little wondering who the letter was from and assuming it couldn't be from one of the boys. She was pleasantly surprised how ever to see that it was a short letter from Percy.

 _Dear Cousin,_

 _I would be thrilled with the chance to get to know you, outside of my girlfriend I am quite deprived of intelligent friendly conversation and I could see clearly that you are at least more intelligent than any of my family bar my sister in law. Would you be willing to set up a weekly coffee date? I do not mind if you bring your other half so long as you do not mind that occasionally I will be bringing my own._

 _If you don't mind, I noticed Minerva had an appointment with the Minister today, if you like you can simply have her pass on your reply._

 _The smartest Weasely,_

 _Percy._

Hermione laughed allowed reading the way Percy had signed the letter and gained a few looks from people with in ear shot, one of which was Lavender Brown who was sitting a few paces away at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was just making up her mind to set up the coffee dates when a warm body slid into the spot beside her. Looking up she saw Miss Brown and couldn't help but smile at her as Mouser walked over rubbed herself along Lavenders hand.

"I don't think anyone in here has ever seen you laugh. Its almost more shocking than seeing the Headmistress kiss you." Lavender grinned effectively removing any malice or disgust from her words.

"I am all about shock value. After some gossip?" Hermione smiled hoping Lavender realised the snark was meant playfully.

"I will admit I am a massive gossip but I must inform that I am only in the business of spreading facts, even if they are sordid and unbelievable. So... how is the Headmistress in the sack?" Lavender grinned and Hermione snorted amused at the comment.

"Incredible, toe curling even. Magical." Hermione added the last playfully and Lavender chuckled before noticing the name on the letter in front of Hermione.

"Percy Weasely, how do you know him?" Lavender inquired seriously.

"Oh, actually i'm related to them. First cousins. Molly is my aunty." Hermione informed folding the letter and putting it away as she picked up a glass of milk to drink.

"Oh my god, really? I didn't see that coming. I'm dating Ron." Lavender supplied and Hermione couldn't stop the dejected look from forming on her face.

"Oh, well that's kind of too bad. He doesn't like me at all, i'm sure if he sees you will me he will accuse me of trying to steal his girl. Not to mention i'm a dreaded Slytherin." Hermione shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm a little bit confused but just so you know, i'm dating him, he does not dictate who I can and cannot be friends with, if he doesn't like he can get over it or find a new girlfriend and I don't mind telling him that. Secondly, i'm quite straight so if the idea of a harem appeals to you i'm not interested." Lavender said the last teasingly and succeeded in making the animagus laugh again.

"Dammit, I had my heart set on you joining my collection." Hermione huffed in mock disappointment that earned her a playful smack to the arm.

"Yeah yeah. Well don't worry about Ron, he has an awful temper but he will eventually come around." Lavender smiled happily at the other brunette and Hermione found herself rather glad that she may be able to count the other witch as a friend.

"Anyway, i'm done here and really need to get caught up on my homework so... catch you later Black." Lavender smiled and got up waving as she walked away and Hermione smiled at her retreating form.

Hermione had just had time to gather up her letters from the table and help Mouser into her pocket when a warm familiar hand landed on her shoulder. Looking up she smiled at her lover and stood from the table taking the remains of her toast with her.

"Ready to go?" Minerva asked taking the letters from her love and putting them in a pocket of her robes so the young woman wouldn't need to go back to their quarters to drop them off.

"Indeed I am, beautiful. Also Percy will probably seek you out, can you tell him yes and ask him to let you know when and where?" Hermione asked a little cryptically but her mate simply nodded.

"What ever you like little fox."


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione had just left her mate not 15 minutes ago at the Ministry and was now making her way towards Gringotts when she noticed a decidedly familiar head of hair. Violet hair that was and as she got closer she smiled realising it was indeed her cousin. Smirking she silently stepped up behind the young Auror and cleared her throat loudly.

"Mione! Scare the bloody shite out of me!" Tonks launched herself at the younger woman who caught her in a hug.

"Good to see you Nymphadora." Hermione spoke primly only to receive a firm punch in the arm.

"Ease up, brat." Tonks scowled playfully.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked grinning at her cousin.

"Oh, from time to time a team of curse breakers requests an Auror present when they open a known criminals vault. I got Gringotts duty today." Tonks shrugged as she explained and didn't look particularly excited to be there. "What about you?"

"Oh, I come to close my account and take a look at the Black account that Bella left me before going to have lunch with Molly and Andy." Hermione explains with a smile and a shrug.

"Bellatrix left you her account? Are you sure you want to go into that alone?" Tonks sounded as worried as she looked and Hermione shrugged.

"I am sure I will be fine. She is my mother lets not forget and she wanted me to get something out of it." Hermione explained reassuringly.

Tonks bit her lip and nodded, she about to open her mouth when someone shouted her name. Both witches looked up to see Fleur Delacour striding towards them looking annoyed. It was obvious when Fleur noticed Hermione because the blondes face went from a scowl to a smile in the blink of an eye.

"'ermione! 'ow good to see you. 'ow are you doing?" Hermione had heard Fleur speak a few times during her fourth year and decide that the veela's English was a lot better these days.

"I'm ok Fleur, its good to see you too. I didn't know you worked here." Hermione gestured Fleur's curse breaker robes as she smiled.

"Oh yes, zis is 'ow Bill and I met." Fleur smiled brightly at the younger brunette.

"Yes anyway time for niceties at a later date, I believe you were here to rush me." Tonks said pointedly knowing the French woman could spend entirely too long talking to Hermione if she was not directed elsewhere.

"Oui, you are right. Let us get on wiz it zen. 'ermione I 'ope to 'ear from you soon." Fleur leaned forward and kissed the young brunettes cheek before turning and walking off when Hermione offered a 'see you later'.

"Pretty but grief can she talk if you let her get started." Tonks shook her head amused and Hermione laughed.

"I have noticed that. Shouldn't you be off before you get into more trouble with her?" Hermione reminded with a chuckle as her cousin rolled her eyes.

"I should. See you later little cous. Tell mum, Molly and Min that I said hi. Later!" Tonks grinned before heading off after the busy blonde veela.

Hermione grinned and made her way to the front desk where she politely explained her reason for closing her current account which the Goblin did promptly before asking if there was anything else she wanted. Hesitating for only a moment Hermione pulled the key from the pocket of her jeans and handed it to the goblin.

"I have received permission from my mother to use her vault as I see fit, I would like to see it and make a withdrawal if that is amenable." Hermione spoke politely and professionally and the goblin looked over the ring for a moment.

"Of course. The permissions were changed on this account 17 years ago to allow you access to it Mrs Black-McGonagall." The little goblin explained using the hyphenated title that Hermione decided sounded fine so she did not correct him. "Right this way, I will have Griphook take you down to your vault."

Hermione took the key back from the goblin when he offered it to her and followed the small creature to an area where another goblin stood by a rather strange looking mine cart on rails. Frowning she climbed in when urged to do so and after a brief quiet conversation between the two goblins Griphook climbed in front and they were off.

Hermione was, not for the first time glad that she didn't suffer motion sickness as the cart moved rather too quickly down into the bowels of the bank and through a strange decidedly magical waterfall. She felt a strange cleansing feeling wash over her when they moved through the flow of water and she was not surprised to see she came out the other side completely dry.

Arriving outside the vault in question the cart stopped abruptly and the two occupants removed themselves from it. Hermione took the lantern and handed over the key that was simply pressed on the door until it was absorbed into it and then the goblin smoothly ran his nail along the door in a strange pattern. Slowly the door opened to reveal a large vault full of more things than Hermione would have expected.

Eyes wide she stepped into the vault and looked around curiously noticing blank portraits and valuable items. Jewellery of silvers and gold with expensive and priceless looking gems set in them. All of this paled though as Hermione's eyes landed on a small wooden box with a small piece of parchment resting on top of it.

Moving closer to the box she noticed the parchment simply read her name and she smiled a little that her mother had such faith in expecting Hermione to visit the vault like she asked. The young witch ran her fingers over the box and after a moment of silent deliberation she pulled her wand and magically shrunk the box before putting it in the bag of galleons and tying it back to a belt loop on her jeans where it was hidden beneath her sweater.

"Thank you Griphook I think that will be all for now." Hermione stepped out and the Goblin nodded and sealed the door.

"You wont get the key back instead you will now use your wand as identification to enter your vault, Mrs Black-McGonagall." The goblin explained and Hermione nodded her understanding.

Without any more words the two got back into the cart and quickly returned to the surface. Hermione again offered the goblin her thanks and with a slight wave she left the bank and the perpetually angry looking creatures to their jobs.

Checking her watch Hermione noticed that her business hadn't taken as long as she thought it might and so she smiled and headed first for Eyelops Owl Emporium where she purchased her own owl, a large eagle owl with an odd white spot of feathers. When she stepped out of the store after making the purchase she called Twiggy who arrived promptly and sent the owl back to her and Minerva's quarters with elf.

Checking the time she headed off for the Leaky Cauldron taking her time as she still had a bit of time and when she got there she stepped through the floo into the Three Broomsticks. Smiling she looked around glad to see the space wasn't heavily populated like it tended to be on weekends and went and found herself a table.

Hermione had just sat down when Rosmerta walked over and smiled fondly at the young woman who returned the smile.

"Hello dear, what can I get you today?" Rosmerta asked kindly.

"Just a butter-beer for now thank you. I'm waiting on some people but I do believe we will be having lunch. At least I hope so because i'm starved." Hermione smiled at the older woman who chuckled.

"Seeing you with company for once will be a nice change. Finally got some friends?" Rosmerta knew who Hermione was and can honestly say she had never seen the young witch have company aside from Minerva and the one time they joined Albus on Christmas day.

"No. Well I mean yes, but i'm meeting my Aunts for lunch." Hermione explains grinning at the surprised look on the woman's face.

"Aunts? Anyone I know?" The innkeeper asked curiously.

"Andromeda Tonks and Molly Weasely." Hermione smirked as her jaw dropped open.

"I can honestly say I did not expect that." Rosmerta walked off without another word to process.

Hermione chuckled to herself and pulled Mouser out of her pocket looking at the little cat and realising just how much was missing her mate. She sighed softly and hoped her Aunts wouldn't be too long as she needed the distraction. Rosmerta walked back over a few minutes later and sat the drink beside the young woman and stared at her.

"So anything else shocking I should know about? Like how the hell is Andromeda your Aunt? You certainly don't look like Narcissa." Rosmerta hedge and Hermione knew that the woman had already come to the right conclusion.

"Oh, well you know... Bellatrix was always an attractive woman, i'm sure you realise she could pull a bloke." Hermione smirked at the roll of Rosmerta's eyes.

"Alright fine, so who was the dad, not Rodolphus right, if Molly is your aunt." Rosmerta trails off a little trying to think about the Weasely matriarchs side.

"Fabian Prewett. Bellatrix was held by Molly's brothers for a few weeks and in that time she was... er..." Andromeda and Molly were standing behind Rosmerta who startled when she heard the brunette woman's voice.

"Raped, Andy. I'm not going to get pissy if you say it. I'm a big girl and I got a wonderful niece out of my brothers inability to treat a woman with respect regardless of how unhinged she was." Molly rolled her eyes at the brunette beside her and then smiled at Hermione.

"Hello Aunties" Hermione beamed at the pair who seemed to soften at her words.

"No bloody way. I don't think anyone would have expected a child of Bellatrix and Fabian Prewett together. Yikes." Rosmerta looked shocked at this new old scandal.

"I'm shagging Minerva McGonagall too." Hermione added and received a smack on the arm from Molly and an amused smirk from Andy.

Rosmerta stood for a moment opening and closing her mouth a few times before settling on her jaw hanging and she simply turned away and went back to the bar. Molly and Andy both snickered and sat with Hermione, Molly beside her and Andy across from her.

"How are you dear?" Andy asked smiling gently at the young witch.

"I'm alright. Tonks said to say hello to you both." Hermione informed as Mouser bounded around on the table getting pats from the other two women.

"You saw Dora?" Andy frowned a little and looked around as if too see her.

"Yeah I went to Gringotts earlier and she was there for ministry business. I saw Fleur too." Hermione explained lightly.

"Wonderful, Fleur was quite furious last night. She is quite taken with you." Molly seemed to be remembering the veela's reaction last night as she grinned.

"Yes I'd say Minerva might want to keep an eye on you." Andy added only to laugh and Molly's scandalised look.

"Heck maybe Min would be into that. She quite the freak in bed." Hermione smirked at the decidedly shocked looks on her aunts' faces.

Hermione outright laughed when neither woman seemed to know what to make of the comment and she realised she absolutely had to tell Minerva about this. Shaking her head she leaned back in her seat and yawned and rubbed her rather hollow feeling belly.

"Tired dear?" Molly asked hoping to change the subject.

"Mm quite. I was... upset after leaving the Burrow so Min took me on a date to Diagon Alley, when we got home we ended up staying up late." Hermione decided she should perhaps dial down the comments regarding her sex life for now so went with the vanilla version of events.

"That was sweet of her. Bill, Charlie and Percy were furious with Arthur and Ron last night. I cant say I was very happy with them either. I'm so very sorry darling." Molly put on an apologetic face and spoke to the table more so than to Hermione.

"Aunt Molly, I promise you I do not one little bit blame you for what happened. Everyone is entitled to their opinion. I will be honest and say that I was not expecting it from your family but it is what it is. I get to know you and that's what counts. Not to mention Fred and George are planning to meet me here next weekend, and in a couple of weeks Fleur and Bill have invited Min and I to join them for a weekend. Charlie wants to write regularly and Perce wants to have weekly coffee. Things could have turned out far worse." Hermione explained sincerely taking her aunts hand to show that she truly wasn't upset.

"I am so happy to hear that." Molly choked out as she tried not to cry.

Hermione smiled gently and pulled the matronly woman into a tight hug offering comfort and reassurance. Andy watched the pair with her own smile and Rosmerta grinned seeing the embrace as well. The innkeeper was silently happy to see the family before her and over the moon that the young witch was finally being accepted by someone.

"I hate to break it up ladies but I have to know. Stew or the Sunday Roast and what are you two drinking?" Rosmerta finally interrupted.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys double update since I failed to update the last two days. Be sure to go back and read 20 first.**

 **Reviews are lovely, I own nothing**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Hermione was napping on the couch when Minerva got home. Smiling the older woman walked over and sat on the sofa next to her young mates hip and gently brushed a few stray hairs from her face.

"Darling... wake up." Minerva urged gently and Hermione mumbled but didn't wake.

Grinningthe older woman took Ren from her pocket and placed the little fox on her mates chest. Without needing encouragement the little creature leaped up onto Hermione's chin and licked and nibbled furiously trying to wake the witch. Hermione lifted a hand an batted the poor little fox onto the floor much to her disgust.

"Hermione, wake up." Minerva spoke a little louder seeing her pocket fox plan was a failure.

"Sleeping." Hermione huffed and refused to open her eyes.

"But i've missed you." The headmistress whined.

"C'mere then." Hermione reached out and pulled the older witch on top of her.

Minerva rolled her eyes but surrendered to the younger witches wishes as she moved and lay heavily on her young love. Hermione didn't seem to mind one bit and in fact seemed to revel in the contact as she smiled and kept her eyes closed.

"Are you awake at least, I want to know how your day has been." Minerva asked nuzzling her witches neck.

"'m 'wake." Hermione husked and Minerva wasn't sure if it was due to sleep or stirring arousal.

"Go on then, how was the bank?" Minerva urged as her lips slid lightly along the young witches jaw.

"Good, the goblins were... agreeable." Hermione seemed to be waking up but the husk was still present.

"Great, what else did you get up too?" Minerva mumbled against Hermione's neck when the young brunette gave her mate more access.

"Saw Tonks and Fleur. Bought an owl." Hermione explained in brief as she was becoming increasingly distracted as her arousal level grew.

"That's good. What about with Molly and Andy." Minerva was sucking on the fox's collarbone at this point and Hermione had no intention of stifling her approving moan.

"Mh, was good. I told them you'd like us in bed with Fleur and that you're a freak in bed." Hermione blurted and Minerva lifted her head, for a moment the young witch thought she was in trouble until she heard her love laugh.

"Only one of those is true... i'm very tame in bed." Minerva grinned and Hermione was a mix of shocked and amused at the comment.

"Oh you lovely witch, don't tell me the French turn you on." Hermione teased lightly and Minerva chuckled and shook her head.

"Not exactly though I would be lying if I said I don't find the young veela rather on the attractive side." Minerva confessed waiting for her loves reaction.

Hermione stared at the older witch above her and then grinned fondly pulling her down into a soft and loving kiss. When she pulled back she hugged her witch before settling herself back into the couch.

"You're perfect for me. Fleur is very attractive." Hermione agreed before glancing down at her mate. "I find myself rather more attracted to you though."

"Like wise. How ever after reading that letter this morning and after what Percy said about the couple I would not be particularly surprised if they eventually proposition us." Minerva added grinning at her love as she lifted her hand to tug at the sweater her love was still wearing.

"Perhaps, I cant say i'm very fond of the idea of seeing Bill naked though. I mean he is my cousin. And male." Hermione wrinkled her nose and Minerva snickered at the comments.

"Oh darling fox, you're a pure-blood, incest shouldn't be so abhorrent to you." Minerva teased and Hermione took on a scandalised look.

"Minerva McGonagall, you cease that line of thinking immediately or I will not be getting naked for you this evening." Hermione said seriously though her eyes shone playfully.

"Yeah yeah. You cant help yourself. You're always tearing your clothes off and throwing yourself at me." Minerva sat up and Hermione followed pulling her sweater off.

"That's entirely untrue." Hermione denied sincerely.

Minerva gave a pointed look at the sweater that Hermione had just removed and then looked back at the young witch whose legs she was straddling. Hermione flushed slightly and glared at the older witch in mild annoyance.

"That was an isolated incident." Hermione defended only for both witches to laugh.

"Indeed. Ok I need to get serious for a moment. I have an offer for you." Minerva says seriously her face mirroring her tone and Hermione felt slightly worried.

"What is it sweetheart?" Hermione cant keep the worry from her voice.

"Don't freak out Vixen, its just that while meeting with Rufus I had a thought and so I voiced it and he has agreed that in ten days if you want you can go to Azkaban and meet Bellatrix." Minerva had grown more nervous as she spoke hoping that Hermione wouldn't be upset for any reason.

"Really? But... everyone keeps saying she is crazy, she probably wont even believe me if I told her I was her daughter." Hermione bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"Darling, you cant let other people opinions effect the choice you make in this. She is your mother and you owe it to yourself to meet her. Don't let the words of others influence you in this." Hermione looked up as her love spoke and smiled fondly at the encouraging words.

"I will think about it, but i'm already leaning towards wanting to go. I want to meet the woman who gave life to me." Hermione admitted softly and Minerva smiled at the young brunette.

"And so you shall. Are you hungry?" Minerva decided a change of subject was in order.

"Quite. Braving the hall again?" Hermione grinned remembering her flushed mate at the head table this morning.

"No, I was thinking we would eat here and then go to bed and have dessert." Minerva grinned salaciously.

"Oh kitten, I do so enjoy the way you think." Hermione purred leaning in to kiss her lover.

Hermione was placing three little wooden animals in three little boxes and setting them on the mantle above the fireplace the next morning as Minerva came into the living space dressed for the day. Moving over to her lover Minerva peered into the boxes at the slightly blood stained animals and then lifted her loves hand to see the small cut on her finger.

"For your Aunts?" Minerva inquired before placing the still slightly bleeding finger tip in her mouth.

Hermione didn't answer straight away instead looking at the older woman with dark eyes as she felt the slightly rough wet tongue caress the tip of her finger. Biting her lip Hermione half stifled a soft growl as she settled somewhere between aroused and frustrated. She slowly nodded and then pulled her finger from the soft lips of her mate replacing it with her own lips.

"If we had time and I wasn't a little on the sore side I would definitely be taking you back into that bedroom." Hermione informed in a husky tone making her mates eyes darken.

"I'm sorry you're sore. I could always kiss it better too." Hermione groaned at the implications and gave her mate a little shove to put some distance between them.

"Come on. Breakfast time." Hermione cleared her throat trying to remove the huskiness.

"Indeed." Minerva purred and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You are incorrigible. Lets go, I want to go to Honeydukes before leaving for Diagon Alley to meet Perce and I will be damned if i'm skipping breakfast just cause you're coming on like a cat in heat." Hermione chuckled at the older witches playful grin.

"How do you know i'm not?" Minerva teased as they made their way out of the door.

"Hussy." Hermione giggled at the affronted look of her mate but they began their journey to the hall hand in hand.

"You're going to be ok, I mean with Harry, Ron and Ginny being back?" Minerva asked seriously the closer they got to the Great Hall.

"Oh yeah I would say so. Nothing says I even need to speak to Ron and I have no issue with Harry or Ginny." Hermione just shrugged rather wondering what she was going to have for breakfast.

"That's true. I'll be there and we all know Severus can disarm at a distance." Minerva grinned and the couple shared a laugh as they walked into the hall only to separate a moment later and go to their respecting tables.

Hermione hadn't been sitting at the Slytherin table long before a commotion at the Gryffindor table had her looking up just in time to see Lavender harshly poke Ron in the chest before standing up and whispering something she assumed was harsh to the red head and walk away. Hermione watched as the dirty blonde made her way over to the Slytherin table and sat down with a huff beside Hermione.

"Trouble in paradise?" Hermione asked curiously smiling at the girl beside her.

"Paradise? You're kidding. He started the moment he saw you and the Headmistress walk in. 'My dad kicked her and her dyke mate out and a good thing too. Worse than being a mudblood.'" Lavender adopted a mocking tone as she did a deliberately poor impersonation of Ron.

"He's just jealous because I can get more pussy than he can." Hermione smirked and Lavender smirked.

"You're not wrong. I certainly haven't gone there with him. I may have given him a hand a few times and let me tell you so far i'm not impressed. He can be very sweet sometimes though." Lavender frowned as she looked over at the boy who glaring at Hermione.

"Yeah TMI. Don't let his opinion of me sour your relationship though. Ignore him for all I care. His opinion doesn't matter to me one little bit." Hermione chuckled at the scowl on her friends face as she ate her toast and honey.

"You're his cousin, he should be happy to get to know you. Your sexuality shouldn't matter one little bit and I would hate to tell you what he thinks of your mother." Lavender huffed picking up a piece of bacon and biting a hunk off.

"Oh yes, Bella the deranged bitch. I'm sure i've heard it all before." Hermione mumbled around a bite of toast.

"I get your an animal but for Merlin's sake, swallow then speak." Lavender grumbled and Hermione laughed.

"Sorry. I'm not usually so rude." Hermione snickered and Lavender rolled her eyes.

"What's your plans for the day?" The blonde changed the subject with a smile.

"Going to Honeydukes and then to Diagon Alley to have lunch with Percy." Hermione spoke before taking a bite of honey.

"Lucky you. I have Charms which is the only thing to look forward too." Lavender huffed and Hermione giggled into her glass of milk before wiping off her mouth and standing up.

"Don't worry, I will bring you something from Honeydukes." Hermione offered stepping into the isle beside the table.

"Chocolate?" Lavender looked so hopeful that Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"For sure. See you later." Hermione kissed the girl on the cheek and winked at the blonde when the sound of a dropped cup was heard from where Ron was sitting.

"You're horrible" Lavender offered with a laugh and Hermione just shrugged and looked at Minerva seeing the older woman watching her she blew her mate a kiss before waving and leaving the hall.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione had only been sitting at the small café for a few minutes before Percy walked in with his girlfriend on his arm. Hermione smiled at them both as they sat down and when they were settled she spoke.

"Hello, how are you both?" She asked politely and they both said hello back.

"We're fine, a little stressed. It's a horribly busy day at the ministry today. This is Penelope by the way, Penny this is my cousin Hermione Black. She married the Headmistress." Percy explained and Penelope smiled.

"How did that work out, you're only barely 17 right?" The other woman inquired curiously and Hermione nodded.

"Yes I'm an Animagus, Minerva turned out to be my mate." Hermione explained with a fond smile.

"So how is that? No problems?" Percy asked curiously and Hermione shook her head.

"No, we get along quite well actually. We both enjoy the quite we love to read and we agree on almost everything." Hermione chuckled at the look of borderline envy on the couples faces.

"Sounds heavenly. No issues with age difference?" Penelope inquired and again Hermione grinned.

"Not a single one, for me at least. She's wise and unbelievably spry for 63." Hermione chuckled at the way the headmistress had bounded around the night before, before finally settling in bed for the night.

"Doesn't it cause issues like… In bed? I'd imagine her sex drive is… Lacking." Percy seemed uncomfortable with the question but curiosity drives him to ask anyway.

"Merlin no, she's incredible in bed and equally as…. Randy as I am. She also quite limber." Hermione adds before laughing outright as the mock gagging coming from her lunch companions.

"Clearly I should not have asked that question. Let's change the subject." Percy urges in a pleading tone.

"Alright. How are things with you both? Aside from busy I mean." Hermione inquires politely.

"Quite good actually, Percy didn't want to tell anyone too soon but… We're pregnant." Penelope confesses with a happy smile that is mirrored by both Hermione and Percy.

"Oh my, that's fantastic!" Hermione beams happily at the couple for a moment before something occurs to her and her smile drops slightly though unnoticed by her cousin and his girlfriend.

"I know right. It's great." Percy beams already looking the epitome of a proud dad.

The conversation flowed for the next hour and when Percy and Penelope had to leave Hermione sat and had a final cup of tea before paying up and leaving. She walked the main line of Diagon Alley for a little while before slipping into Flourish and Blotts and looking through different titles.

She found a copy of Fantastic Beast and Where to Find them and while looking through a few more titles for anything that might interest her that Minerva didn't own she came across a title Magical Misconceptions and Conceptions. Hesitating for only a moment she took the book from the shelf and went to the counter to pay. With books in hand she left the store and headed for the Leaky Cauldron.

Taking some floo powder she headed straight for the Three Broomsticks before going to Honeydukes where she bought some sugar quills and the chocolate she had promised Lavender. Items in hand she made her way back to the castle where she headed straight for the hospital wing.

On entering the wing she was promptly greeted by Madame Pomphrey who was looking rather harried. Looking around she saw one Ronald Weasely passed out on a bed in the far corner. Lifting an eyebrow at the mediwitch in question she asks curiously.

"What happened to Ron?"

"He's been here since shortly after breakfast. Seems he severely overestimated the stability of his relationship with Miss Brown. I believe he accused you of being a girlfriend stealing homofreak, his words of course. Miss Brown rather didn't like the implications he was making and hexed him. He hit his head as fell and has been sleeping off a severe headache." Poppy explained a slight twinkle in her eyes.

"Suppose Lav will really be looking forward to these chocolates then." Hermione chuckled and Madame Pomphrey nodded sagely.

"Indeed, now tell me, what brings you here? I would assume it's not to check on Mr Weasely's wellbeing." Poppy lifts a question in eyebrow and Hermione glances behind her to be sure no one else is there.

"Yes actually… Can we talk in your office maybe?" Hermione asks imploringly and after a moment of hesitation the mediwitch nods.

Poppy leads the young witch into her office and gestures to a seat. Once both witches are settled Poppy looks at the younger witch pointedly, silently urging her to explain. Hermione fidgets for a moment before taking a deep steadying breath.

"I think I might be pregnant." The young witch blurts out.

Hermione watches as slowly the healers face goes from blank to shocked and slowly too outraged. Hermione frowned at the final look to settle on the older woman's face and gave the woman a curious look.

"You've cheated on Minerva?!" Poppy growls out.

Hermione had been expecting questions but she hadn't expected the woman to ask that question and certainly not so accusingly as she did. Scowling at the woman Hermione stood up and leaned over the desk.

"How dare you make such an accusation! Of course I didn't bloody cheat on my mate!" Hermione all but shouted at the mediwitch seemed to calm down but only slightly.

"Then what in the world makes you think you're pregnant?" Poppy huffs out not backing down from the angry girl.

"Missed period, I've been more tired than usual; I've been sick a few times and have been eating more than usual." Hermione slumps back in her seat but continues to glare.

"But you've never had sexual relations with a man?" Poppy inquires calming down considerably.

"No I've only ever had relations with Min." Hermione offers with a small sigh the scowl finally slipping from her features.

"Alight. Let me run a diagnostic spell then." Poppy sighs heavily getting from her seat and walking around to Hermione.

Gently the older witch takes the few items in Hermione's hand and sets them on the desk in the office. Taking out her wand she gives a flourish and flick in Hermione's direction and a glow emanates from the tip of the wand. Within the White glow easily distinguished lines of different colours appear but Hermione can't make heads or tails of it. Makes a few clicking noises with her tongue the older woman nods and dispels the glow.

"You're right. You are pregnant. Do you know how long?" Poppy asks curiously but something about the way she asked had Hermione wondering if the mediwitch already knew.

"I have no idea how I even ended up pregnant." Hermione confesses after a moment.

"It looks like your right at 7 weeks which puts it at about late November." Poppy explains and Hermione nods taking it in.

"How do you feel?" Poppy asks when the young witch doesn't speak.

"I feel in shock. I don't know how this happened. Can… Can you not tell Min?" Hermione asks and Poppy puts on another scowl.

"You're not going to tell her?" The older witch asks in a stern voice.

"Yes I'm going to bloody tell her, she's my wife and the mother of my child! I just want to find out how it happened first so when she accuses me of cheating like you did I at least have an explanation." Hermione screeches before standing gathering her things and stalking out of the medical wing without another word.

Knowing Lavender had her last period free she headed for the library in the hopes she might find her. Looking through the library Hermione found the blond in the back at a desk surrounded by books looking frustrated. Hermione smirked and walked over slumping in a seat beside her friend.

"You look like you've had a great day." Hermione comments setting the chocolates on the table.

Lavender looked at the chocolates and then at the brunette beside her before launching herself at Hermione in a tight hug. Hermione laughed and returned the hug before they both heard the pointed clearing of a throat. Looking up they both looked into the eyes of Minerva McGonagall.

"I realise you might be back on the market Miss Brown but I can assure you Hermione is not." Minerva said pointedly and apparently Lavender missed the teasing glint in the emerald eyes as she floundered over what to say.

"Hello darling. Busy day?" Hermione stood and walked over to Minerva and pecked her on the lips as Lavender finally understood the teasing.

"Indeed, these students make me feel my age." Minerva huffs dramatically sliding her arms around her loves waist.

"Professor it's hardly like you're ancient or anything. In fact I bet you could run rings around half of the dolts in this school." Lavender offers opening the chocolates and offering them to Hermione and Minerva who were now say together on the other side of the table.

"Thank you lavender but I will tell you now flattery won't get you out of trouble. You could have seriously injured Mr Weasely. What in the world possessed you to draw your wand on him?" Minerva asked seriously even as she took a chocolate and bit it in half feeding the other half to her mate.

"It was either him treating me like an object to be own or him implying Hermione was going to cheat on you with me cause she's a girlfriend stealing homofreak who is no better than her psychotic cow of a mother." Lavender scowled as she remembered this morning's events.

"Yikes, eventful day." Hermione mumbles and Minerva growls beside her.

"In that case… 20 points to Gryffindor. Let's just not tell anyone why. Oh and I will have you serving detentions with me in my private quarters for the next three evenings after dinner." Minerva smiles as she speaks and Hermione kisses her on the cheek.

"I'm not going to have to listen to you two shag or anything right?" Lavender says teasingly and Minerva's jaw drops.

"Nah I reckon we can wait a couple hours until after you've gone back to your house." Hermione giggles.

"Unless you're into that." Minerva pipes up only to burst out laughing as both young women's jaws drop.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello Lovely readers. Just got to say a huge thanks for the reviews they are awesome and a mild apology for those who dont exactly want Hermione to be pregnant. I get that pregnancy may be a little over done in this pairing but as a mother of two little girls i just cant help myself.**

 **I own nothing**

 **Read and Review ;)**

* * *

Hermione was laying on her back on the sofa when Lavender walked in three days after finding out she was pregnant. Hermione still hadn't figured out how it had happened and she decided she would just have to tell Minerva and hope for the best. Sighing she tossed to book to the coffee table and sat up to make space for lavender.

"Where's the Headmistress?" Lavender asked looking around curiously.

"Some students were up to no good she had to go and make sure Severus didn't just hand them off to Filch." Hermione shrugged getting up to put the book away before going to the small kitchenette they was part of Minerva's quarters.

"Fair enough. Say have you put any thought into what you're going to do as a job?" Lavender asks relaxing into the sofa and picking up the book Hermione had been reading. "What's this?" The blond held up the book before Hermione had the chance to answer her first question.

"That is why I have no idea what I'm going to do for a job. I haven't told Minerva yet." Hermione sighed as she waited for the kettle to finish boiling.

"No way that's awesome! Babies are so cute!" Lavender gushed excitedly.

"Yeah well I only hope Minerva thinks so too." Hermione mumbles just loud enough that lavender can hear.

"She has to. I mean from my understanding both have to want children even if only on a subconscious level." Lavender looks seriously at her friend who finally feels a little hope.

"Wait? You know how this happened?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yeah. It's an ancient magic. My dads got a book about different magic's that have fallen out of fashion. I'll get him to send the book if you like." Lavender offers a little amused at the look in her friends eye.

"That would be amazing. Do you remember what it said about conceptions.

"Oh yeah, er, it's an animagus mate thing specifically. It takes a uh, DNA exchange which has to be… Uh can't you just read it when I get the book?" Hermione could see the bright blush and laughed at what was implied.

"That makes sense and yes I'll spare you and just read it. Thank you!" Hermione beamed happily at her friend.

"No problems." Lavender chuckles.

"What's the news on Ron?" Hermione asked finally walking over with a tea service.

"Still trying to get me back. He's barking up the wrong tree, the prat." Lavender grumbled and made herself some tea.

"Ah 10 points for trying?" Hermione snickered and picked up a biscuit to nibble as she stirred her tea.

"I suppose." Lavender smirked taking a biscuit for herself.

The two teenagers where still talking almost an hour later when Minerva finally walked in and spared the two girls a glance before going into the bedroom and closing the door. Lavender gave Hermione a questioning look only to receive a shrug in response. Before the blonde could voice a question how ever the door opened and Minerva walked out in emerald green Pyjamas.

"Severus can be such an unreasonable prat some times." The older witch huffed plopping down on Hermione's lap as Lavender made the headmistress a cup of camomile tea.

"Why what happened?" Lavender asked curiously as Hermione slowly and gently unpinned her loves hair.

Minerva went on a tangent about how a couple of first years had been playing with some experimental candy they had offered to test for someone who wouldn't give their names and that Severus want them to hand clean every brick in the dungeons. Lavender and Hermione were both amused at the described antics of both teachers and students alike.

Not long after Lavender got to her feet and said good night before leaving the two lovers alone. Hermione had been coming her fingers through the older woman's hair and once the portrait was closed allowing them privacy she pushed the hair aside and kissed her loves neck.

"Tabby, how come you never had any kids?" Hermione asked nibbling the skin of the lithe neck beneath her lips.

"I never felt that I truly had the opportunity and I was too old by the time I accepted Elphinstone's proposal." Minerva explained leaning back into her young love more.

"But you wanted kids or would have had them if you had the chance?" Hermione was now unbuttoning the top two buttons of Minerva's pyjama top and sliding her hand in to cup a bare breast.

"Yes…" Minerva moaned out softly as fingers toyed with her hardening nipple.

"How about now?" Hermione sucked on the Headmistresses neck leaving a large purple bruise.

"Merlin can't we talk about it later?" Minerva huffed out feeling a little too distracted at present.

"No Minerva, because I found out a couple of days ago that I am pregnant." Hermione whispered softly in the cat animagus ear.

Minerva stilled and stiffened for a moment before gently pushing Hermione's hand from her shirt and turning slowly on the brunettes lap. The older woman searched her young loves eyes for any sign of teasing but sore nothing but the honest truth. Bracing herself for the answer Minerva slid off the warm lap and onto the sofa.

"Who's is it?" The older woman asked softly and Hermione could practically see the woman's heart breaking.

Lunging forward Hermione cupped Minerva face in her hands firmly and looked into scared emerald eyes.

"Stop Min, please it's not at what you think. I haven't strayed I promise you. It's yours. I'm around 8 weeks." Hermione explains firmly and Minerva can see the truth.

"But how?" Minerva asks after a moment her hands clasped in her lap to stop them from shaking.

"I don't know exactly but Lav's dad owns a book on ancient magic's and she says it should explain it. She's going to get him to send it." Hermione explains gently placing her hands over Minerva's "You… You do believe me don't you?"

Minerva looks into watery brown eyes and realises just how her reaction has made Hermione feel. Turning her own hands and grabbing the brunettes gently she smiles reassuringly and lifts the hands to her lips kissing Hermione's knuckles before moving back onto the young woman's lap.

"Sweetheart i'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I should never have thought you might sleep with someone else. You don't even like guys." Minerva preceded to pepper kisses all over her now grinning lovers face.

Hermione let Minerva have her way for a moment before she wrapped her arms around the slim waist and captured roving lips in a heated kiss. Lips melded and tongues duelled until reluctantly the older woman gave into her young mate. The kiss was passionate and tender and lasted until both women were out of breath and Minerva finally pulled back.

"We're having a baby!" Minerva exclaimed with a broad smile the likes of which Hermione had never seen on the older woman.

"Pretty shocking isn't it. I didn't even know it was possible for us but having the last few days to think about it... i'm over the moon really. I mean, a couple months ago I only had a mum and dad that didn't really seem to care much. Now I have you, my wonderful mate, and I have my Aunties and most of my cousins. Hell I have Lav! A real friend. Now i'm having... no we are having a baby. We're starting a family." Hermione beamed at her mate.

"I know love, its amazing. You're giving me something i've always wanted. I couldn't love you more right now." Minerva wraps her arms around her young love and nuzzles her neck.

"I mean you could but we will look into that later. I may need to go and apologise to Madame Pompfrey tomorrow." Hermione chuckles laying back on the sofa and pulling her wife down on top of her.

"What did you do to Poppy?" Minerva asks curiously kissing the young witches neck.

"I got a bit pissy with her and walked out on her. She got annoyed when I said I didn't want her to tell you and she assumed that I simply wasn't going to tell you at all. I got a bit angry." Hermione blushed slightly remembering her little rant at the mediwitch.

"Ah so she got a taste of that lovely temper of yours did she?" Minerva laughed softly and Hermione huffed indignantly.

"How come you told Lavender before you told me?" Minerva asked suddenly changing the subject.

"I just barely did and I told her because I was reading when she came in and saw the book." Hermione said reaching over to the table and lifting the book, _Magical Misconceptions and Conceptions._

"No help?" Minerva asked looking at the title before returning to nibbling the brunettes collarbone.

"Not even a little bit." Hermione chuckled tossing the book back on the table.

Minerva smiled and nipped the skin at her lips once before shuffling back and lifting the sweater Hermione was wearing to uncover the still flat belly. Looking at the young woman's tummy she reverently ran her hands over the smooth skin before playing a soft kiss just above Hermione's belly button.

"Our child is growing in here." Minerva whispered and Hermione could ear the scratchiness that heralded tears.

"I love you Min." Hermione reaches down and gently cups her loves cheek as Minerva looks up with wet eyes.

"I love you too, darling fox." Minerva smiles happily leaning into her mates palm.

The next morning the two were laying in bed in their pyjamas with their hands tangled and resting lightly on Hermione's belly. The couple were sharing gentle, tender kisses shortly after having woken up. Hermione's other hand was tangled in Minerva's hair as the older witch leaned over her slightly.

"How did you figure out you were pregnant anyway?" Minerva inquired between slow kisses.

"Percy and Penelope are expecting." Hermione mumbled against soft lips.

"How did that get you to thinking?" Minerva urges needing more information than that.

"Missed periods, i've been sick a few times and so so hungry lately." Hermione pushed at Minerva as she spoke until the young woman was straddling her lover.

"Makes sense I suppose. Gods you're beautiful." Minerva mumbled looking over you pyjama clad lover.

"You say that now, just wait until I start showing." Hermione smiled lifting her sleep shirt to show her belly.

"You will only be more beautiful the more evidence there is of you growing our child." Minerva grinned but the sincerity was in her eyes.

"Oh you lovely creature, you're such a flatterer. I'd ravish you here and now if you hadn't already informed Poppy we would be going to the hospital wing before breakfast." Hermione purred leaning down over her lover and licking up the length of her neck.

"Dammit Alright yes, lets get ready to do that but tonight i'm having my way with you." Minerva promised huskily.

"I hope you're serious." Hermione muttered before kissing her love deeply.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! So i would love some feedback on this chapter. Want to know what you all think.**

 **I own nothing**

 **Reviews please**

* * *

"Ok i'm kind of freaking out." Minerva mumbled as the couple made it to the doors of the hospital wing.

"Why?" Hermione huffed a little annoyed that her love was still stressing out.

"Because this is serious, what if something is wrong with our child? What if Poppy was wrong? What if she wasn't?" Minerva rambled and Hermione stood still and let the woman get it off her chest.

"Ok, first off, she wasn't wrong. It was a magical pregnancy test, those things are 110%" Hermione was exaggerating the accuracy but only by 10% and it seemed to help her mate calm a little.

"Also if there is something wrong we will find out and deal with it. Now can you calm your sweet self down so we can get this done because i'm hungry." Hermione whined the last word and Minerva couldn't help but laugh at the pathetic creature that is her wife.

"Alright come on then." The headmistress took her loves hand and lead the young witch into the hospital wing.

On entering the hospital wing the pair was met with a rather put out looking Poppy Pompfrey who scowled at the pair and pointed to a bed without a word. Feeling rather like she is in trouble Hermione obediently moved over to the bed and laid down on it. Minerva looked somewhere between amused and frightened as she watched the mediwitch move over to her mate.

"Lay still and no questions until its over." Poppy stated firmly and the two animagus simply nodded and remained quiet.

Poppy huffed and withdrew her wand casting a spell that was somewhere between an ultrasound sonogramand blood test, all magic of course. It took a little longer than the first spell Poppy had cast on the young woman a few days prior and when she was done she flicked her wand at a piece of parchment on the table near the bed. It took a few short moments but soon the parchment was covered in written information regarding the girls pregnancy.

"Merlin." Poppy gasped as she read it and then snickered some what evilly. Before the expecting parents could question her she continued speaking.

"Well, definitely pregnant, seems everything is perfect at this stage. Mother is very healthy and so are the little ones." Poppy continued to read the little parchment her eyes shining.

"Wait... what?" Hermione asked an looking at Minerva she realised she was the only one of the two that caught the wording. "Ones, as in more than one?"

"Oh yes, triplets. Three little cherubs." Poppy's smirk developed into a full on grin at this point and she outright laughed at the shocked look on her long time friends face as the headmistress' jaw hung open.

"Three? But... that's not normal." Minerva blurted with a slight shake to her head, she didn't notice the slight scowl on Hermione face as the young woman clearly didn't enjoy her mates choice of words.

"Oh but it is Min. You two are mated animagus and though I don't know what Hermione is I do know that you are cat. This pregnancy is magical and so obviously tide to the fact you're both animagus. Its a litter." Poppy was outright laughing now and Hermione sat up and glared at the older woman holding the parchment.

"Oh... Makes sense." Hermione stares open mouthed at her wife when she gives such a suddenly calm response.

"Can you tell the gender?" Minerva asked suddenly her eyes lighting up happily.

"You will be back to have dinner in the Hall?" Minerva asked curiously as the couple made it to the gates of Hogwarts.

"Yes darling." Hermione smiled happily at her mate and turned pulling the taller woman down into a gentle kiss.

Minerva returned the kiss one of her hands pressing into the small of her loves back and the other gently resting over Hermione's still very flat belly as tongues slowly deepened the loving kiss. Hermione let out a soft barely audible moan into her loves mouth as her arms wrap around Minerva's neck.

The two may have stayed and continued to indulge in the slow sensuous make out session were it not for a politely cleared throat a few feet away. Only mildly startled they broke from the kiss but not from each other and turned to see a grinning Narcissa Malfoy a few feet away from them.

"I hate to interrupt but I do believe your mate and I had plans." Narcissa grins a little playfully at the headmistress who drops her hands and gives a mock frustrated sigh.

"I suppose you're right." Hermione and Narcissa both giggled at the playfully dejected tone of the usually stern Headmistress.

"Don't worry Headmistress, I'll have her home by dinner." Narcissa smirked as Hermione stepped over and took her aunts hand.

"I should hope so. I know where you live after all." If the two Black descendants didn't know she was joking the threatening tone might have had an affect on them.

"Love you Tabby. Be good." Hermione smiles fondly and the two older women chuckle.

"I love you too Vixen, be nice to Narcissa." Hermione looks affronted at the comment and again the two older woman laugh.

Narcissa shakes her head and without further ado she concentrates on Malfoy manor and the two disappear from the gates of Hogwarts only to appear outside the gates of Narcissa's home. Hermione wobbles and little and before either register what's going on really the young woman plops back on her backside on the path.

"Are you alright Sweetheart?" Narcissa asks concerned at the almost green complexion on her young niece.

"Yup, just need a minute." Hermione gasped between gulping in air.

Narcissa gave her time to get her bearings and then helped the younger woman to her feet when she seemed to calm down. Hermione wobbled slightly but remained on her feet and after a couple seconds gave her aunt a smile.

"Sorry about that. Apparating doesn't usually affect me like that." Hermione explained and her Aunt gave her a smile and nod.

"That's ok. Shall we head up and have lunch before going to the drawing room where I have a couple things for you?" Narcissa inquired as they walked up to the manor.

"Sounds great." Hermione grinned both glad to be spending time with her Aunt and getting fed at the same time.

The duo made it up into the dinning room that was already set up for the two to enjoy a meal together and they sat. No sooner were they settled had the food appeared on the table in front of them. Narcissa commented that she hoped Hermione didn't mind that the meal was set and asked if she liked vegetarian ravioli in cheese sauce. She needed have asked as Hermione almost rudely shovelled a bite into her mouth before Narcissa was even done voicing her concern.

They chatted lightly as they ate only when they were both done did Narcissa lead them both into the drawing room off the front parlor. The older woman guided Hermione to the sofa and had her sit before she called her elf and politely requested a tea service for them both. Narcissa sat down and gently lifted a large black leather bound photo album from the coffee table before them.

Sitting back comfortable beside she relaxed brunette Narcissa smiled and sat the album on the young woman's lap. Narcissa was silently thankful that her niece seemed so at ease where was and couldn't help her smile growing. Hermione noticed and smiled herself glad to see the youngest aunt smiling.

"I put in most of the photo's I found of Bella and a few I still had that had the three of us I hope you don't mind." Narcissa spoke slightly hesitantly and Hermione beamed.

"That's perfect. Aunt Andy sent me one of the three of you as well." Hermione smiled happily at this information.

"That's good. There is plenty of space still in the album if you wish to add the ones Andy gave you." Narcissa smiles glad to hear that the photos will be received well.

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence at that point and Hermione looked through the album. When she would look at a photo for a certain amount of time Narcissa would speak up and briefly explain when and where the photo was taken. Hermione would smile and listen raptly to the explanations.

Hermione noticed a few things from looking at the photos, firstly none of them were of Bella as very young girl so all the photos showed a highly bored and rather sad looking Bellatrix. Another thing was that all the sisters seemed happy together and Hermione couldn't figure out what had changed exactly. Biting her lip Hermione hesitated before voicing her question.

"Aunty, can I ask... what happened between you and Andy?"

"Oh... well its rather complicated and not something i'm particularly proud of." Narcissa looked down at the hands in her lap as she spoke.

"I wont judge I just don't understand what tore you apart, you all looked rather happy together in these photos." Hermione points out gently a small encouraging smile on her face.

"Of course, and we were happy. But our parents were pure blood supremacists. We were all set to arranged marriages. Its the pure blood thing to do you see. Bellatrix wasn't happy about it but she resigned herself to it. I was a little more happy about it, I was making mother and father proud after all. But Andy... she met a boy in Hogwarts who was muggleborn. She ran off with Ted the moment she graduated and was disowned." Narcissa explained and Hermione knew this much though not in so much detail and the brunette nodded hoping her Aunt would continue.

"Well, it was expected of us, Bella and I, to disown Andy as well. She wasn't our sister any more and we were not allowed to speak with her so hating her was easy. Bella and I both ignored the fact that we had lost our sister and just went on with our lives. We didn't but we should have tried to keep in touch with Andy some how. I regret not finding a way." Narcissa confesses the last with tears in her eyes and Hermione gently sets down the album and pulls her aunt into a hug that is readily returned.

"Don't cry Aunty, this broken thing is one of the ones that can be fixed if you truly want it to be. I am sure if you simply owled Andy and told her what you told me things could get better." Hermione spoke gently and perceptively and felt her Aunt nod into her neck before sniffling and pulling back.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to get emotion. I desperately miss my sisters." Narcissa picked up a cloth napkin that was on the tea tray and dabbed at her eyes with it.

"Even Bellatrix?" Hermione prods gently and Narcissa nods.

"Absolutely. I know what people say about her, that she is crazy, deranged. She may be now after being in Azkaban so long but she wasn't before. She was smart and incredibly skilled as a witch. She could about out duel anyone. Before she joined the Dark Lords ranks she was always at least pleasant. After she joined him though her temper only became shorter and shorter. Bella was always good to me." Narcissa spoke with a smile and Hermione could see she was proud to call Bellatrix her sister.

"I... i'm really happy to hear that. So many people only know the bad things she did so of course that is all I hear about but... I cant believe that is all she was. She kept me safe the best way she knew how, even as Voldemort's right hand a crazy person wouldn't have done that." Hermione wiped her decidedly wet eyes with the back of her hand.

"Of course love. I'm glad to tell you something you want to hear. Bella really was great when we were little. I can see so much of her in you. She was smart, she liked to read, loved to learn. She didn't have any friends really but she seemed to prefer that." Narcissa added the last gently hoping not the upset the brunette.

"She sounds pretty perfect to me." Hermione grins playfully.

"She was quite awesome. When we were young before Andy and I went to Hogwarts she would write us both every week. When she came home for breaks she tell us stories or spend as much time as she could with us. She didn't laugh much though." Narcissa reminisced out loud.

"She's seems so, bored and I don't know... blank in most of these photos when she was older." Hermione pointed out gently gesturing the album.

"I know, I don't know what happened to her. It started before she went to Hogwarts, in fact it started when I was still just a baby." Narcissa frowned and Hermione thought she looked like she was trying to grasp a memory that just wasn't quite there.

"I'm rather sorry for that. I hope you don't mind but I'd like to change the subject. I have news and i've been struggling not to tell you." Hermione was grinning now and Narcissa easily dropped the topic.

"Go on them, what's this exciting news?" Narcissa asked both interested and amused by her nieces obvious excitement.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione blurted without a single thought of leading up to it gently.

It didn't matter though as Narcissa stared open mouthed before her voice slowly went from shock to realisation to excitement She happily wrapped her arms around her niece in an excited hug and both women let out rather uncharacteristic squeals.

"That's amazing! Congratulations. Do you know what you're having?" Narcissa inquired when she pulled back.

"Two girls and a boy." Hermione offered with a smirk and Narcissa's jaw dropped.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews you guys really are great. Mostly fillerish but I try to move the story forward with each of chapters. As always I would love to hear your thoughts.**

 **I own nothing**

* * *

Hermione was in a good mood when she walked into the Great Hall that afternoon, she cast a happy smile up towards her mate who looked pleased to see. She was just about to take her seat at Slytherin table when an angry shout drew her attention. Stopping in her place she easily found the source of noise and huffed when she saw Ron stand and glare at her.

Before anything was said Hermione glanced at Lavender who was sitting on the other side of the table and noticed the rather guilty look on the blondes face. Frowning slightly Hermione looked up at Minerva who was decidedly anxious looking an then back at the red headed who was glaring nastily at her.

"You! You're pregnant? Is that the only reason you asked to meet my family? Trying to take advantage of my mum? Just like you took advantage of old McGonagall? Its just like a lowly Slytherin to cheat on someone." Ron started loudly and the entire castle seemed to still and listen.

"Carry on making a fool of yourself Ronald." Hermione huffed out looking at the boy impatiently.

"Is it true? You're pregnant?" Ron's tone is clearly still angry but Hermione humours him and nods.

"Indeed I am." Her tone is flat.

"You are just making a mockery of McGonagall? You'd cheat on her? What happened to all that crap about mating bonds?" Ron fired and Hermione glanced at Minerva who was standing to approach but Hermione waved her off.

"I did not cheat on my mate, I would not ever even entertain the idea. How about you sit back down and let Lav explain in detail instead of getting half the information and jumping to uncalled for conclusions?" Hermione grit out rather pissed off that everyone just decides she would cheat.

"What would Lavender know?!" Ron barks loudly.

"A damn sight more than you, you bloody prat!" Hermione growled back and Minerva knew the young woman was losing her temper fast.

"Don't tell me what to do! Look at you, you crazy swot! You look like that crazy mother of yours Bellatrix!" Ron bit out and it was clear to the staff that this was getting out of hand but the information just blurted to the silent occupants of the hall had everyone gasping in shock.

"Sit down Ronald, before you say something you will regret." Hermione says in a deadly calm tone.

"Bit touchy are you? Think mummy will be proud to know her only child is a little dyke who gets herself knocked up at 17?" Ronald goaded foolishly.

Two things happened so quickly that most of the students and staff didn't understand what had actually occurred. Hermione pulled her wand from her sleeve but before she could cast a hex at the boy her wand went sailing through the air to land in Minerva's outstretched palm. Hermione glared at her mate who opened her mouth to say something, perhaps apologise, but before she could utter a word the young witch turned on her heel and stormed out of the hall.

Walking out of the hall Hermione shifts into her fox form and trotted briskly towards the kitchen. Angrily she shifted outside the portrait that served as a door to the kitchen and stepped in. Twiggy instantly realised she was there and came over though the nervous look she gave Hermione let the brunette know her bad mood was obvious.

"Miss want something to eat?" Twiggy asked nervously deciding that was no doubt why the teen was there.

"Yes please. Just fix me a plate of what ever if ready?" Hermione asked stomping over to a small table the elves used.

Hermione had only been sitting there for a few seconds before a plate full of chicken and potatoes with gravy appeared in front of her with a large glass of pumpkin juice beside it. She muttered a thank you and started to shred chicken from the bone and mixing it with her mashed potatoes, she was just starting to eat when the portrait opened. Without needing to turn around she knew who it was.

Clenching her teeth for a moment Hermione took a deep breath in through her nose and let it out slowly before picking up her fork and beginning to eat, pointedly ignoring the presence behind her. There were a few moments of anxious silence and Hermione heard her love shift her weight to the other foot before the older witch spoke.

"I... don't think its fair that you're mad at me." Minerva started attempting to sound confident though she was rather worried about her loves ire being directed at her solely.

Hermione paused for a moment, took the words in, and then went back to eating and ignoring her mate. She refused to respond right now, her temper was high and in all honesty she wasn't sure if she was upset with Minerva for disarming her or Ron for the dig he made about Bellatrix not being proud.

Since finding out about Bellatrix, Hermione has found herself wondering if what her biological mother would think of her actions. Narcissa had mentioned Bella having a crush on Minerva so surely Bellatrix would have no issues with her sexuality. But would she have a problem with her only child being pregnant at 17? Hermione sighed.

"I'm mad only because you robbed me of the pleasure of hexing that idiot into next century. He deserved it." Hermione spoke finally setting her fork down.

"Indeed he did Vixen, and I know you could have handled yourself perfectly well against him. How ever you aren't a student here any more, nor are you faculty. If you attacked one of my students I would have been forced to remove and ban you from Hogwarts." Minerva explained gently still standing behind her mate.

"You're right. I'm sorry for putting you in that position." Hermione finally turned and faced her mate giving an apologetic smile.

"Are you mad at Lavender?" Hermione shrugs and shakes her head as she slowly reached out and gently grabs Minerva's hips pulling the older witch forward and between her legs.

"Not really, I know Lavender is a gossip. Besides its not her fault my daft cousin couldn't wait for her to give him all the details." Hermione speaks softly as she leans forward a little nuzzling her wife's robe covered belly before sliding her arms around the older woman's hips in a hug.

"That is very true." Minerva thought she heard her love almost pur as she slid her hands into brunette curls.

"You promised me sex." Hermione mumbled one of her hands slipping to squeeze a firm buttocks.

"I did, why don't you finish your dinner and we can retire to our quarters. I don't think the elves wish to see us defile their kitchen." Minerva was both amused and aroused by her loves words and actions and it showed in her husky chuckle.

"I suppose. I am hungry." Hermione grins pulling back away from her lover.

Hermione was ushered into the bedroom she shared with her mate not an hour later by a rather eager Minerva McGonagall and she couldn't help but giggle when her clothes were suddenly banished to the floor and she was pushed onto the bed. Before she had a chance to move onto her back she found the pleasant warm weight of mate straddling her bum. She realised immediately that her wife was as naked as she was.

Shuffling back just slightly so she was more on her mates legs instead of her shapely behind Minerva leaned forward enough to run her palms slowly from shoulder down her lovers back. The older witch watched her hands move until finally she had muscular cheeks cupped in both palms.

"You really do have a lovely arse, baby." Minerva husked softly squeezing and kneading the globes of flesh and relishing in her young loves decidedly needy moan.

"Tabby... I love your hands on my body." Hermione groaned out softly thoroughly enjoying the attention she was getting.

"Of course you do, these hands were made to be on your body." Minerva leaned down and placed a lingering kiss in the middle of her mates back.

"Oh... what are you doing to me?" Hermione gasped out as the hands moved down the backs of her thighs before thumbs moved between slick flesh opening her to Minerva's hungry eyes.

"I promised you sex, so i'm going to make you cum." Minerva chuckled huskily as an index finger played at the copious fluid at Hermione's entrance.

"You... you should get to th-that then." Hermione managed to get the words out between gasps only to moan a moment later as a single digit slid deep, the angle perfect for Minerva to immediately find that slightly rough patch.

"Like this?" Minerva removed her finger only to push back in with two.

As Minerva pushed in she shifted her own weight so she was leaning over Hermione her pelvis helping in pushing the fingers deeper as she pushed against her hand. Hermione let out of a deep moan and Minerva shivered slightly from the sound as she leaned forward and kissed the brunettes shoulder. `

"Gods... yes... Oh!" Hermione wasn't sure what to do, she wanted to move but she couldn't quite figure it out in this position and in the back of her mind she decided that must have been the headmistresses plan.

"If you're so into this, may-maybe we should invest in a... strap-on." Hermione was thoroughly enjoying the slow way her lover was fucking her and decided to lift her hips slightly to allow her love deeper.

"What's that?" Minerva's tone was curious but she was highly distracted by the slick silky warmth gripping around her fingers.

"Muggle invention. Wearable cock. Popular with lesbian couples." Hermione panted out wanting her wife to move faster.

"I like the sounds of that, I'd love to be buried in your tight body, fucking you as I watched those beautiful tits of yours bounce." Minerva husked directly in Hermione's ear.

Still, with the slow deep pace Minerva set, Hermione managed to cum and hard around her lovers fingers. She decided as her muscles twitched with the force of her orgasm, that her rather sudden climax was thanks to Minerva being so vocal. That and the older woman really did paint a lovely picture when she spoke of fucking her.

Minerva seemed pleasantly surprised by Hermione's orgasm but promptly removed her fingers and moved her still recovering lover onto her back. Smirking and looking down at the thatch of curls, glistening with arousal, Minerva wasted no time in diving right in. Hermione yelped at the sudden assault making the smirking witch chuckle as her lips latched around her mates clit.

"Min! Oh fuck!.." Hermione cried out as fingers were once again making their way inside her.

Minerva found herself thankful that no sound could be heard outside of a staff members quarters as she was sure the whole castle would be hearing the loud moans and exclamations her little fox was making right now. Sounds that had the older witch literally dripping with arousal forming a slight wet patch beneath the older witch on the quilt.

Impossibly it took even less time for Hermione to cum the second time as she was arching up off the bed as a gush of fluid coated the fingers, hands and chin of her older lover. Almost immediately Hermione squirmed away from the older witch as she quickly becomes too sensitive. Minerva sits up on her knees and looks down at the mate with a smug grin on her face as she licks her hand and fingers clean in an entirely feline way that Hermione found far too erotic.

Groaning softly Hermione looks down at her mates gloriously nude body and almost instantly zeroes in on the slick thighs and black and silver sticky curls. With an almost feral growl she pushes her weariness to the side and gets to her knees quickly grabbing her loves shoulders and forcing her down onto the bed. Without further thought she pushed the now laying woman's legs apart and entered her to the knuckle with three slim fingers.

"Merlin... please Fox... make me cum." Minerva pleaded suddenly realising just how badly she needed her mate this way right now.

"You'll be sore in the morning." Hermione promises with an incredibly satisfied grin on her face as Minerva is already arching and rolling her hips against the brunettes hand.

"Just fuck me!" Minerva demands loudly.

Hermione obliges as she thrusts into her love at a steady pace and she watches her fingers disappearing into the hot wet body beneath her. Groaning softly Hermione decides to up the ante slight and adds her little finger to the mix. Thanks to being so wet Minerva takes it easily and Hermione can push even deeper into her lover.

"God you're so wet... I bet you could take my whole fist right now." Hermione had leaned over her lover as she spoke and Minerva cried out at her words.

Hermione could feel the muscles gripping her hand pulse as she spoke and she couldn't fight the proud smile on her face. She knew she would never tire of making her mate feel like this and so she picked up her pace curling her fingers just enough to increase her witches pleasure. Listening to the gasps and moans of her lover the young brunette simultaneously took a firm nipple into her mouth as her thumb finally made contact with a hard throbbing bundle.

Minerva instantly arched and Hermione knew she was cumming, and hard. If it wasn't the gripping fluttering muscles squeezing her hand that tipped her off it would have been the way Minerva screamed her name that clued the brunette into the fact her wife was having an earth shattering orgasm. Hermione brought her love down gently before removing her fingers from the older woman and licking each clean as the headmistress got her breath back.

"Come here." Minerva panted out after a minute and Hermione obliged eagerly sliding her body along her mates and snuggling into her warm sweaty body.

"How was your day?" Hermione asked smirking as the older woman waved off the question and grabbed her wand half heartedly summoning the mink blanket that was on the flood by the bed.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, sleep now." Minerva mumbled tiredly snuggling under the blanket and into her mates arms.

Hermione waited for a moment looking at the closed eyes of her lover and then smirked deviously. She shifted enough that if her mate had been asleep already she would have roused her enough to get a verbal response regardless of how coherent it is.

"If I see Ron in Hogsmead tomorrow can I hex him?" Hermione asked softly only to chuckle lightly at her witches response. The brunette was sure Minerva had no idea what she had said.

"What ever you want baby."


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello... so... in this chapter Ron gets his comeuppance so once youve read it id really love to know how you feel about it.**

 **I own nothing. Reviews welcome.**

* * *

"Would you have really used your fist?" Was the first thing Hermione heard the next morning and she decided she just wasn't awake enough to answer that.

"I'd do what ever you wanted, so if you didn't want, no, if you did, yes. Now go back to sleep." Hermione mumbled attempting to snuggled back into the warmth that is her mate.

"Anything I wanted?" Minerva tried again and Hermione cracked a single eye open.

"Anything, you fiend, let me sleep i'm building tiny people." Hermione huffed though she was rather amused at the way her mate was thinking so early in the morning.

Hermione's words seemed to have the appropriate effect on the older woman as Minerva snuggled into her little fox and placed a warm palm over the brunettes flat stomach. Hermione smiled and kissed the headmistresses cheek before closing her eyes and settling back down. It quickly occurred to Hermione that she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep as her mind already started going over her days plans.

"You're on Hogsmead duty today?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes. You're meeting Fred and George?" Minerva asked hoping to confirm that to her mate would be in the village as well.

"I am. I'll probably try and find Lav and see if she wants to hang out a little before they get there." Hermione confirmed and kissed her mates lips chastely.

"Fair enough, you're really not upset with her then?" Hermione shook her head and yawned.

"Nah, people were going to find out sooner or later anyway. I just wish people would stop assuming I cheated on you." Hermione ignored the slightly guilty look her tabby took on.

"Yeah i'm sorry about that. Its such an old magic i'm sure people just immediately think of the natural way a woman conceives." Minerva wasn't trying to defend herself and Hermione knew that as she smiled at her mate.

"You're a transfiguration mistress, i'm surprised you couldn't get a woman pregnant the natural way." Hermione teased lightly and Minerva chuckled.

"I've never tried, id hate for something to go wrong and be stuck in the male state." Hermione found herself fully agreeing with this and voiced it.

"So would I. I love being knuckle deep in you." Hermione purred out smirking when her mates eyes instantly darkened.

"Yes well, down girl. I am sore as you promised so you might have to wait until later to get knuckle deep again." Minerva rolled her eyes when Hermione's smirk turned into a proud grin.

"If I have too." Hermione huffed in mock disappointment.

"Yes... Any way how was your day with Narcissa yesterday?" Minerva decided a change of subject was in order.

"It was really good actually. I told her about the babes, she was rather excited. We talked about Bellatrix. I will show you the album she gave me later. Aunt Cissy also gave me an old stuffed teddy that used to be Bellatrix's favourite thing ever until she was about 6." Hermione smiled happily as she relayed the information to her lover.

"That's great darling fox, i'm glad Narcissa was able to tell you about Bella in a better light than people usually talk of her." Minerva's smile was genuine and Hermione smiled back.

"Me too. I love you Tabby." Hermione crooned lovingly as she pecked her mates lips.

"And I you, Vixen." Minerva smiled and this time the two met in a slow tender kiss that spoke volumes.

* * *

"Lav!" Hermione called when she spotted the blonde along side another blonde and a redhead on the way to Hogsmead

Lavender stopped and turned slowly giving the brunette an anxious look as she approached. It appeared all the dirty blondes worry was for nothing though and Hermione was giving her a friendly grin.

"Hey Mione." Lavender still sounded nervous but she was quickly getting over it.

"Gosh Lav, you look like you're about to have kittens." Hermione teased lightly only for Ginny to snort.

"You would know." Hermione looked at the red head and after a moment all four young women laughed.

"Indeed. How is dear cousin Ron?" Hermione asks when they all calm down.

"Oh well actually he is avoiding you and Minerva." Lavender supplies startling the other two when she uses the headmistresses given name.

"Not coming to Hogsmead then?" Hermione's tone holds a note of disappointment.

"Oh no he and Harry will be down later. They don't really wake up early on the weekends." Ginny shrugs and the group of four head on towards the village.

"Are you going to hex him?" Luna Lovegood speaks up finally and the somewhat evil grin on Hermione's face is all she needs as answer.

"I'd like to see that. I am sure Fred and George would too." Ginny pipes up and Hermione chuckles.

"With any luck Ron shows up before they leave then." Hermione smirks and the other chuckle.

They lapse into silence as they make their way to the village and then split up. Ginny and Luna head for the Three Broomsticks while Hermione and Lavender head for Honeydukes. They spent almost a half an hour in there looking around at all the different treats before finally getting what they want and walking out.

When they make it outside Fred and George are just apparating into the village near the Three Broomsticks. Hermione noticed Minerva was half way between the Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes and looking in the direction of Hogwarts Hermione saw Ron and Harry making their way to the village.

Minerva, Fred and George noticed the evil smirk on the young witches face at the same time and they zeroed in on the oblivious red head who was just moving into range. A sound issued from Hermione drawing Ron's attention and his already pale face blanches even further. Before Ron has a chance to draw his wand in the hopes of protecting himself Hermione has hers out casting jinxes.

Only those close enough could catch the softly muttered incantations that slipped from Hermione's lips as she elegantly moved her wand. Three different colors of light shot from the wand so quickly almost everyone gasped at the ease with which Hermione cast.

" _Ducklifors, Tarantallegra, Ventus._ " The young witch muttered before standing and grinning as she watched the spells make their mark.

Ron only had time to yelp before the first spell hit and suddenly he wasn't a strapping young man again but instead was a small yellow duck with an orange beak. When the second spell hit a mere moment later the duck began to dance. That was until the magical wind began to batter the little duck in a circle before pushing him towards the brunette.

Minerva had moved quickly to Hermione's side but before she could speak the dancing duck came to stop at the young witches feet. The duck looked up with fear in its little eyes as Hermione glared down at in. Fred and George had just made it within hearing range when Hermione spoke.

"Cousin, maybe next time you might just do yourself a favor and keep your beak shut yeah?" Hermione's tone was flat and full of restrained anger and disappointment. The duck nodded.

"Will you turn him back?" Minerva gives her mate a pointed look but it was clear she was trying not to smirk.

"Eventually. Awe baby don't give me that look. He deserves it." Hermione's tone turns pleading and Minerva rolls her eyes.

"Keep your beak shut... classic." Fred and George spoke together and Hermione smirked.

"Ok seriously though, Ron and I had plans..." Harry looked at Hermione nervously as he walked over.

Hermione regarded the green eyes boy for a moment before huffing and flicking her wand in the ducks direction. It promptly stopped dancing and then a moment later it changed from duck to red headed boy again. Ron looked relieved until a magical gust of wind whipped against him and knocked him on his ass.

"Merlin's saggy left nut. How are you so good at spells?" Ron blurts out in awe from where he was sitting on the ground.

"I spent a good amount of time over the years practising spells and reading books. One of the advantages of having no friends." Hermione smirks and Ron continues to look at her amazing.

The red head startles slightly when Hermione offers him a hand and after looking back and forth between the hand and its own a few times he reaches up and lets her help him to his feet. Offering her and apologetic smile he dusts himself off as he speaks.

"You're bloody brilliant." Ron blurts and Hermione chuckles.

"I am, also the babies are Minerva's I'm not a cheat." Hermione informs and the twins both gasp at this news.

"Alright. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions without getting the facts first." Ron apologises after a moment his face bright red with embarrassment.

"No worries. Now I believe I had a date with your brothers." Hermione beams looking at the stunned twins and Minerva chuckles stepping closer to her mate.

Looking away from the twins Hermione gazes at her wife for a moment before getting on her tip toes and pressing a loving yet chaste kiss to the thin pink lips of the headmistress. There were several gasps from the surrounding villagers when they spied the action but neither woman really minded as they broke apart and smiled. Hermione was about to kiss her mate again when two hands grabbed her arms and pulled her towards the inn.


	27. Chapter 27

**I had some serious A/N written here but my phone hates me so... Enjoy and reviews appreciated.**

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the Three Broomsticks with an amused expression on her face as she listened to her twin cousins gush about how brilliant she was for hexing their little brother. Rolling her eyes Hermione smirked at a disgusted looking Ginny a few tables away as she glared at her brothers' over excited display.

"Cousins, come on really. Why am I here?" Hermione interrupts finally an she sober quickly, she surprised by how serious they become.

"Well, actually we are here too... enlist you." Fred starts and Hermione lifts an eyebrow encouraging them to continue.

"See, and I hope you don't misunderstand but you're our cousin and not only are you a Black, but you're also married to McGonagall." George continues and Hermione nods but remains silent.

"George and myself have been developing a line of prank candies along with other effectively innocent potions and what not. Only to market these items we need a wizarding trade licence, which isn't such a problem monetarily, but we also need a..." Fred trails off looking for the right word and George picks up for him.

"A base of operations. See we have the money to have a trade license drawn up but we don't have the money to purchase a premises." George finishes the explanation and Hermione nods her understanding.

"So its safe for me to assume that that means you want me to... fund this project?" Hermione asks seriously and the twins nod.

Hermione regards the twins for a long few minutes before lifting her butter-beer and taking a mouthful of the lightly alcoholic beverage before its taken off of her by a scowling Fred. Hermione gives her cousin a questioning look and she flushes just slightly before Hermione rolls her eyes. Chuckling lightly George watches the exchange between his brother and cousin.

"Ok so, how do you see this working?" Hermione asks leaning back in her chair and the twins both smile.

"Ok so as we see it, we will each have equal share of the business and split profits 30/30/30 leaving 10% to split 3/3/3 into trusts for our respective future children and the last 1% left to the business for any potential upgrades we may need in the future. As you will be the money behind the start up operation we don't expect you to take part in testing and creating of future products but if you wish to be a part of that we are more than willing to work with you." Fred explains seriously and Hermione nods silently impressed with the way the boys have already seemed to have figured this all out.

"Well actually, ill need to run it by Min as it was kind of a Christmas present but I need to patent these and i've been considering marketing them." Hermione explains after a moment as she lifts Mouser from her pocket and set her on the table.

"I noticed these last time, what are they exactly?" George asks curiously rubbing the top of Mousers head between her ears.

"I call them Pocket Companions. Fully living creatures bonded to a human from an initial touch. They form a symbiotic relationship. These little creatures though not born, after being bonded, have all the same needs and requirements as a natural animal." Hermione explains smiling at Mouser who gives her a small meow.

"That is really... you created these?" Fred has a face of awe that has Hermione chuckling slightly.

"Indeed. I was bored." Hermione shrugs like its no big deal though she realises how phenomenal her Pocket Companions really are.

The twins stared at Hermione for a long moment before looking to one another. It was as if the twins were speaking silently to one another and they both seemed in agreement with one another as they turned back to Hermione and spoke at the same time.

"We are prepared to beg." They chorused.

"You don't have to bed. Just... get the trade licence sorted out and ill sort out the rest and get back to you yeah?" Hermione had make sure that the twins were ok with her taking the reins as far as finding a sight for them.

"You're the greatest cousin ever!" The twins chimed together and they stood and lifted Hermione from her seat and into a firm hug from both side.

"What are you trying to do, squeeze the babies right out of her?" Ginny blurted from her seat when she saw this and they instantly let her go making the brunette laugh.

"Its ok. Actually I was wondering if you guys might not give this to your mother? Don't open the box." Hermione pulled a magically shrunken box and an envelope from her pocket and handed it to George.

"Sure no thing. Hate to cut this short but we are on a dead line. Just sign this right here." Fred pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Hermione who glanced at it and signed when she noticed it was the trade license.

"Absolutely wonderful doing business with you Cous. See you later." The twins both playfully blew kisses at the smiling brunette and trounced over to the fireplace.

Grinning Hermione watched them floo to Diagon Alley before picking up her butter-beer She was about to take a drink when a the youngest Weasely loudly cleared her throat at attracted Hermione's attention. The pointed look she received had the animagus setting the drink back on the table and stalking out of the inn grumbling loudly about interfering cousins.

Heading back from the Village the brunette made her way up to the castle and to her and Minerva's quarters. Frowning she went into the bedroom and slid the wooden box from beneath the bed. She had yet to open the box not sure what it was but also not sure why she shouldn't open it. With a soft sigh she attempted to open the box but it wouldn't budge.

Frowning she lifted the box and looked at the locking mechanism with a small smirk she noticed a tiny sharp spike and pressed her finger to it wincing when she feels the tell tale sharp sting. She hesitated for only a moment before wiping the blood over the latch on the box and grinned victoriously when it popped open.

Hermione placed her hand on the lid and took a deep breath before lifting the box lid slowly. There was a small collection of three medium sized crystal vials each with an odd looking swirling blue substance in it. Resting across the top of the vials was another letter with her name on it. Tilting her head slightly she lifted the letter and set the box on the bed.

Shifting to get more comfortable she sat further back in the middle of the bed and crossed her legs beneath her before unfolding the piece of paper.

 _Dear heart,_

 _I'm going to assume that If you are reading this then you are doing me the courtesy I asked of you._

 _I don't show you these to plead my case as I have done terrible things, unforgivable things. I simply want you to know why I made the choices and did the things I did._

 _I do not care for my sisters to know, they are entitled to the opinions they have of me regardless of how negative._

 _I will assume that you may not know what I have given you so I shall inform you now, in the vials are memories of my own. You will require the use of a pensieve to view them, this is where Albus Dumbledor might be able to help. I know for a fact he has a personal Pensieve in his office at Hogwarts._

 _I hope you are of the best of health._

 _Your mother,_

 _Bellatrix._

Hermione stared at the letter for a long while before picking up the box again and looking at the vials. Feeling suddenly emotionally drained and generally tired the young witch lays back against the pillow the box beside her on the bed. Looking at the letter again she slowly drifts off to sleep the letter falling to the bed beside her.

This is how Minerva found her young mate that evening after dinner, still curled up asleep on their bed. Smiling at the peaceful form of her love she moved to the bed and climbed up behind her mate and gently looped at arm around the slumbering brunettes waist. It was at this point she noticed the box and the letter.

With a slightly curious frown the older woman lifted the lid to the box and immediately recognised what was in the vials. Tilting her head she then gently lifted the letter and glanced through it and then smiled finding herself glad that Albus was yet to remove the pensieve from the heads office. Placing the letter back on the bed she gently brushes the hair from her lovers slender neck and replaces it with her lips.

Hermione stirs slightly but doesn't wake instead she presses back slightly into the warmth of her mate and lets out of a soft murmur as a small smile graces her lips. Minerva makes an awe face before moving her lips back to her young loves neck and this time running the tip of her tongue over the pulse point earning a sleepy moan.

Smirking the older woman upped the ante slightly and slid her hand under her loves sweater and tank top trailing her fingers over her makes warm skin. Hermione moved slightly and murmured her mates name which had Minerva smiling smugly as her lips moved up her mates neck to the spot just behind Hermione's ear.

"Darling, you best not be starting something you don't plan to finish." Hermione husks her voice a rather arousing mix of sleep and sex.

"What do you want?" Minerva nips her little witches ear as she husks the question and enjoys the feel of her mates shiver.

Before verbally answering her makes question the younger woman pulls her wand from her sleeve and promptly banishes her own clothes to the floor. Rolling onto her back she looks up at her witch with dark lusty eyes and grabs the hand resting on her ribs just below her right breast.

"What I want is this hand," She lifts the hand and takes two of the slender fingers into her mouth making the older woman moan softly at the hot wet feeling. "Right here, loving me." Hermione finishes as she moves the hand down to the wet thatch of curls between her legs.

Hermione and Minerva moaned at the same time the moment the already slick fingers made contact with the slick hot flesh between the fox's legs. Hermione shifted her hips slightly silently encouraging her mate and was rewarded when the fingers that had just been in her mouth push into her eager sex.

Minerva briefly contemplated teasing her mate but decided against it as she pushed her fingers into the tight hot body beside her on the bed. Looking down she watched as her fingers disappeared and she made a soft mewling sound. Slowly she increased her thrusts and after a few moments of watching her hand work over her love she decided she needed more.

Without a word she swiftly moved herself between her mates legs and immediately dipped her head to wrap her lips around the needy little nub there. Hermione arched off the bed and cried out in utter pleasure at this move and Minerva smirked, loving making her mate sound so wanton.

Listening to the erotic sounds her little witch was making the headmistress spent many long minutes pleasuring the brunette. It wasn't until Hermione had reached a 4th earth shattering orgasm that the older witch allowed herself to be pushed away.

With a slight tug on greying hair Hermione pulled her mate to her and revelled in the warm weight that settled over her. Panting to get her breath back she slowly blinked open her eyes and smiled up at the woman grinning down at her. Stretching beneath the still clothed headmistress Hermione leaned up and kissed her mate lovingly.

"I think we could go and take a bath together." Hermione suggested with a decidedly hungry look in her eyes.

Minerva was about to respond with her own husky retort when she was interrupted by a rather amusing growl coming from her loves belly. Its at that moment that the older witch remembers that her love had slept clear through dinner. Sliding to the side Minerva chuckled lightly and rubbed the woman's tummy as if she was trying to soothe some sort of wild creature.

"How about instead you go take a shower while I call an elf to fix you some food and then if you're still in the mood after you've eaten we can play a little." Minerva suggests with a smirk on her usually stoic countenance

"Hm, alright, but i'm going to require you to sit on my face after because I need you for dessert." Hermione pretends to think before purring the suggestive words out.

Minerva squeezed her thighs together and couldn't stifle the soft moan that slipped past her lips as she imagined being in such a compromising position for her young love. Biting her lips she gave her little mate a dark hungry look before retorting playfully.

"You need me for dessert huh?" Minerva coos in amusement

"Yes... in fact you should have Twiggy bring some chocolate syrup and strawberries." Hermione's tone was husky but the older witch could see how deadly serious the young witch was and groaned.

"Fuck..." Minerva breathed out as a familiar throbbing began between her legs and Hermione smirked.

"That's the plan, sweetheart." Hermione chirped getting off the bed and sauntering into the en-suite, she could feel her mates gaze resting on her arse.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, just for those of you who werent aware (i'd explained my inability to update sooner of the HG/MM Fan Club group on facebook) I took a short necessary break because both my daughters and myself have had a cold this past week so ive mostly been to tired and i'll to be able to sit up and type. How ever im hopeful that i am able to get back in the swing of things.**

 **Mostly a fun/filler chapter, always trying to move it forward even if its just small steps. Read and Review.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

"I have chocolate syrup in places I never imagined I'd have chocolate syrup." Minerva commented the next morning as she and Hermione made their way into the shower.

"Well I did try to clean it all off but you pushed me away." Hermione pouted slightly and Minerva flushed a gentle pink.

"Yes well you should think yourself lucky you were allowed to play as long as you did because after that 5th orgasm I almost passed out." Minerva explains with a smirk on her face and Hermione grins proudly.

"Indeed. You did good. You are definitely my favourite dessert. I love the way you taste." Hermione practically purred the last comment and it had the headmistress shivering even as she stepped under the hot stream of water.

"Please stop. I don't think I could handle being turned on all day thinking of you while I hurt so deliciously." Minerva cooed grabbing her mate who had just gotten in the shower behind her and kissing her deeply.

"You cant tell me to stop and then kiss me like that. You're sending mixed messages." Hermione mumbles against her loves mating mark once breaking the kiss for air.

Minerva simply chuckles softly and starts to gently wash her young mate off, soaping her smooth tan skin and rinsing her off before massaging shampoo into her curly brown hair. Hermione stands still with her eyes closed enjoying the feel of her mates skin even without sexual undertones. Once Minerva is done washing her mate the young brunette returns the favor though more gently knowing the headmistress was a little sore in places.

Hermione kissed her loves neck when Minerva was done rinsing off and then steps out of the water letting the older woman enjoy the hot soothing water for a little longer as she grabs a towel to dry off. Smiling at her mate the younger woman moves back into the bedroom to dress. She had only managed to get her new lace emerald green thong and matching bra on when a naked body wrapped itself around her from behind.

"I thought I asked you not to turn me on." Minerva husked in the brunettes ear as Hermione felt a warm hand cup one of her bare buttocks.

"Goes for you too darling, if I cant ravage you again you cant touch me like that." Hermione practically moaned out as her mates other hand found a firm breast and squeezed gently.

"You started it." Minerva huffed and Hermione could practically hear the pout on the older woman's voice as she moves away from the young witch.

"That's not fair, had you given me a couple more minutes you'd have never known what kind of underwear I was wearing." Hermione argues though her tone is light and amused.

"Semantics." Minerva chimes with a shrug.

Hermione rolls her eyes and smiles as she pulls on a long sleeved white shirt and comfortably snug dark blue jeans. Minerva watched her witch for a moment before getting dressed in her own clothes, blue lace briefs and matching bra. Hermione turns and appraises the headmistress and then shakes her head, a motion that's noticed by the still mostly naked woman.

"What?" Minerva asks organising her inner robes.

"Well your robes are nice and you are stunning but I fully realise just how much beauty you've been hiding under those teaching robes all these years. Its almost a shame though i'm kind of glad that only a select few have ever really seen the stunning body you've been hiding." Hermione explains and beams when her mate blushes from the compliment.

"You flatter me darling but really i'm an old bird most people don't want to see under these robes." Minerva pointed out mildly attempting to brush off the compliments.

"Firstly, older or not, your body is amazing. Secondly, its a bloody good thing no one wants to see under your robes because I wouldn't stand for it. You're mine." The younger witch practically snarled and Minerva found herself shiver slightly.

"Grief little vixen, I find your possessiveness an extreme turn on." Minerva admitted as her emerald eyes darkened.

"Tabby... i'm simply stating a fact. You're mine and I would have to severely injure anyone who was stupid enough to make advances towards you." Hermione stated seriously watching Minerva as her breath hitched.

"Ok... Merlin, I have to go to breakfast." Minerva husked out as she finished fastening her outer robes.

Hermione grinned and watched the older woman pull on socks and shoes as she pointedly ignored the younger woman. Hermione slid her wand up her sleeve after getting it off the bedside table and slipped into some flats. Minerva stood fixing her own wand in her sleeve and strode out of the bedroom still ignoring the younger woman. Hermione could see the headmistresses cheeks were flushed and smirked knowing it was due to arousal.

Minerva appeared to be about to step out of the their quarters when she stopped and suddenly remembered something. Turning she smiled at the young woman a few paces behind her and rested her hand on the wall beside the portrait. Hermione lifted a curious eyebrow as she spared a glance at the tiny animals in front of them on the floor before lifting her eyes expectantly to look at the emerald ones of her mate.

"I noticed the box on the bed last night when I got in and glanced at the letter, it just so happens that Albus has yet to remove his Pensieve from the heads office. You're welcome to use it." Minerva explained softly and smiled when her loves eyes lit up with excitement.

"Truly? He wouldn't mind?" Hermione asked stepping up to her witch and sliding a hand into the older woman's

"Of course he wouldn't Albus is quite taken with you, beside he always rather liked Bellatrix's wit and intelligence." Minerva all but scoffed at her mates mildly insecure question.

"When can we take a look? Wait... you will view them with me wont you?" Minerva's eyes turned soft when her usually confident mate spoke so shyly and she stepped into the young woman's bubble and kissed her cheek.

"Of course darling fox, we can view them as soon as you like. Today is Sunday so we have all day today." Minerva speaks softly to her mate who smiles and nods.

"After breakfast?" Hermione suggests wrapping her arms around her witches slim waist.

"What ever you like Vixen." Minerva lightly kisses her mate lingering for a few seconds on the young woman's lips before pulling back slightly.

"Thank you. Love you Tabby." Hermione smiled and had she not spoken the words aloud Minerva still would have known the truth of them as the emotion was shinning in her young mates chocolate eyes.

With a final soft kiss the two parted slightly and made there way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was early enough that almost three quarters of the students were still in bed and Hermione chuckled remembering waking up early to the feel of her own sticky skin parting with the sticky skin of her mate. They had decided to change the equally sticky sheets before moving into the bathroom.

Hermione was about to move to her table when a blonde head of hair appeared beside her startling her slightly. She looked to the younger witch beside her and smiled, it was Luna Lovegood. Hermione didn't know the blonde very well but she had heard people in her house mocking the young raven claw over the years and decided she wouldn't judge simply by what she had heard.

"Hello Hermione. Would you like to sit at Ravenclaw table with me?" The blonde asked in her usual airy tone.

"Sure thing Luna, thanks." Hermione smiled and let the younger witch lead her over to the Ravenclaw table where they both sat comfortably and waited for food to appear.

"How are you feeling?" The young blonde asked only after the food had appeared momentarily after they had sat down.

"Quite well considering I am making three tiny people. I've only been sick a few times and i'm mostly just tired and hungry. I'm going to get fat." Hermione explained fixing herself a bowl of porridge and honey along with two slices of toast also with honey.

"That's good. I doubt you will get fat. You've always been a healthy eater and never gained a pound i'm sure." Luna commented politely around a small bite of bacon.

Hermione frowned slightly at the younger witches words as she realised the blonde had apparently noticed her well before she had noticed the blonde.

"You've been watching me?" Hermione's tone was curious not accusing and Luna nodded.

"Yes. Not for any sordid reasons of course. Its just very easy to pay attention to everyone else when no one pays attention to you. Crabbe has always had a crush on you." Luna supplied the last like it was no big deal and Hermione choked on her bite. Luna rubbed her back as she coughed getting her breath back.

"You have to be joking." Hermione rasped after taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Not at all. He watches you a lot, even now after coming out with the Headmistress. He blushes almost any time you're mentioned as well. Still he is just a cowered like your cousin and his girlfriend." Luna shrugs but Hermione finds herself smirking at the blondes assessment of her cousin.

"Sucks for him. So not my type." Hermione shuddered just at the thought of Crabbe in any kind of intimate way.

"That's readily apparent. Mails here." Lavender spoke up as she joined the pair at the table apparently catching the tale end of their conversation.

Hermione looked up and noticed two large owls moving towards her from the opening near the ceiling of the hall. Smiling as the two owls stopped on the table in front of her she fed them both two bits of bacon before removing the letters from their legs. Only after the owls flew off again did she lift the letters and look at them. Andromeda and Narcissa had sent her letters.

Luna had received a letter from her father and Lavender a small parcel from her father. Smiling the three set about reading the letters they had received. Hermione opened the one from Narcissa first and smiled at the first line.

 _Tiny Fox,_

 _As per your suggestion, I asked and he agreed. Didn't really expect him not to since its clear to everyone who knows him that he has at least one other on the side. Thank you for giving me the boost of confidence I needed._

 _More importantly thank you for the PC, he is absolutely gorgeous and I cant wait until later when I can bond with him. I will keep you posted on the name and i'm dearly hoping we can set up another lunch or even a dinner date some day soon. I strongly suggest you patent these companions. Think of the positive effects they would have on older people or even those who have been on the wrong end of an obliviate._

 _Let me know about lunch/dinner and i'm hoping you and Minerva are well, also the invitation for dinner or lunch is obviously also extended to your mate._

 _Love always,_

 _Aunt Cissy_

Hermione was a little amused at the clearly rushed letter no doubt written while her youngest Aunt was still excited, either about serving her soon to be ex-husband with divorce papers or about receiving her own Pocket Companion. Hermione was extremely glad her aunt seemed to like the tiny Snow Leopard she had gifted the woman.

Hermione was still smiling when she folded the letter and opened the second one that was from Andromeda. Unfolding the letter she snickered at the extremely similar greeting to the one Narcissa had used at the top of the letter.

 _Fox Niece,_

 _Absolutely over the moon that you were kind enough to gift me a Pocket Companion and i'm also extremely grateful for the information you sent me about the Fennec fox, I will admit it was a good choice on your part. You are quite observant._

 _Nymphadora wanted me to add a brief thank you for her own Pocket Companion. She is rather attached to her little Lupa._

 _To get to the real point of this letter, if you aren't busy tomorrow Nymphadora and I would love to meet you for lunch, may invite Molly if she has the free time. Let me know as soon as possible._

 _Hope you and Minerva are doing well._

 _Much Love,_

 _Aunt Andy_

Hermione again smiled and made a mental note to reply to both her aunts before viewing her mothers memories. She had still yet to tell Andy on Tonks about the pregnancy and she was happy that she would be able to see them tomorrow to do so. She also decided she was indeed going to talk to Minerva about joining her for lunch or dinner with Narcissa.

She had just put her letters to the side and taken a bite of her porridge when Lavender handed her a book which she had apparently gotten from her father in the parcel he had sent. She instantly understood what the book was and she beamed happily at the dirty blonde to her right and gave her a hug.

* * *

 **Just want to say a big thank you to everyone who enjoys the story enough to Review and even if you havent reviewed this fic still a big thanks to everyone who at least likes it enough to Fav/Follow the fic. You're all beautiful people.**


	29. Chapter 29

**So I very seriously considered cutting this chapter and making two instead as its easily twice the size of my usual chapters but two things stopped you. The first and most important thing is that I love you guys, second was I really didnt feel like I could cut this in half reasonably. So Enjoy**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Hermione and Minerva were standing in the Headmistresses office a little while after breakfast with the small wooden box set on the desk in the center with lid open. Bellatrix had labelled the vials with numbers 1 through 3 and the two women safely assumed that was the order they needed to view them.

The young animagus watched her mate as she went about her office and opened the rather hidden compartment that housed the pensieve. Once it was set up the older woman turned to her little mate and smiled encouragingly. Hermione shifted a little nervously and picked the first vial out of the box and stepped up to her witch.

"Are you ready my little Vixen?" Minerva questioned gently sliding her arm around the slim waist of her mate.

"Yes I suppose so. You will be there so I will be ok." Hermione got on her toes and pecked her mates lips with a smile on her own.

"Indeed. Shall we then? We can stop any time you like if you don't like what you see." Minerva said gesturing towards the pensieve.

Without answering Hermione simply stepped forward and poured the memories from the vial into the basin of the pensieve. Tangling her fingers with those of her witches Hermione took a deep breath and looked to her mate. Minerva smiled reassuringly and after a mere moment of hesitation the couple leaned forward into the basin.

Momentarily the pair felt the sensation of free falling before they were immersed completely in a series of memories.

 _The pair found themselves watching the memory of a tiny curly haired girl maybe four years old playing outside a house in a garden carrying with her a little black teddy bear as she giggled and squealed happily. The girl was so happy and carefree that Minerva and Hermione were both smiling happily as they watched young Bellatrix chase butterflies._

… _._

 _The memory faded and turned to a darker setting as the mates watched a slight older Bellatrix, this time around 6 years of age. Young Bella was sitting in an ill lit room with a man who looked slightly similar to Sirius so Hermione assumed it was Cygnus Black. The little girl looked nervous._

" _Bellatrix, you could have really hurt Andromeda today." Cygnus spoke gruffly and the little raven curled child stared at the ground._

" _Yes father, but she took my book and wouldn't give it back. I didn't mean to set Rosie on fire." Bellatrix defended herself in a weak tone and it only seemed to anger her father._

" _You know full and well that bloody book is nothing compared to your sisters! What if it had been Narcissa?" The man all but growled._

" _But Father, I would never hurt them! I didn't mean to do what I did, I was just angry." Bellatrix had tears in her eyes but the little girl tried hard not to let them fall._

" _It doesn't matter, what matters is that you very nearly hurt your sister. As punishment you will spend most of your days with me learning to control your magic. When you are older you will be offered to the service of family friend." Cygnus explained flatly an uncaring tone and expression that had Bellatrix's tears falling._

" _Father you cant! I didn't mean to! Please, I will learn to control my magic. Please don't sell me!" Bellatrix pleaded falling to her knees at her fathers feet._

" _Sweet Bellatrix, selling you would imply you are worth something. You haven't proven your worth to me. You will be a gift." Cygnus spoke cruelly and shoved the little girl away._

… _._

 _Hermione had tears of her own falling down her cheeks and Minerva's eyes were misty. The next set of memories were upsetting but were mostly brief flashes of Bellatrix as she learned and grew. The memories seemed to space over 9 years and each one was Bellatrix trying something new and failing her first attempting only to be beaten by her father. The final memory from this vial was Bellatrix weeping silently as she tended a large bruise on her ribs, she looked around 15._

Hermione and Minerva pulled out of the memories abruptly when they reached the end and Hermione sniffled and wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. It was hard to see a woman who she knew was strong and intelligent being beaten and belittled by someone who was supposed to keep her safe.

Minerva wanted to collect her mate in her arms and comfort her but she new the young woman needed a moment to attempt to gather her baring. Instead the older witch removed the memories from the basin and returned them to the vial replacing the stopper and setting it back in the box. Hermione was still wiping at her eyes when Minerva looked at her again.

"Sweetheart, would you like to stop for today?" Minerva asked gently stepping up to her young witch and pulling her into her arms.

Hermione moved quickly and willingly into her mates embrace and buried her face into the older woman's chest as she sniffled. After a moment Minerva felt her little fox shake her head and lean back slightly. Stooping down Hermione picked up Mouser and Renard who were at her feet looking up at her with concerned eyes.

"No, I want to see the rest... I owe it to Bella to see what happened and what she has done." Hermione send rubbing the little furry bodies parked on her palm.

"Alright my love, set the little critters down and when you are ready we will move on." Minerva urged gently her hands resting comfortingly on her mates hips.

Hermione looked at the little animals that were offering comfort in there own way and gave them a small smile. Lifting her hand she gently brought her hand to her face and let the little animals nuzzle her face. Once they were done she slowly set them on the desk by the box and lifted the vial marked _2_ from its place. Moving to the pensieve she pulled the stopper from the vial and emptied it into the basin.

Minerva stepped up and set the vial aside when she took it from her mate and then tangled her fingers with her young witches. Hermione sent a small smile to her mate and after receiving a reassuring one from the headmistress they leaned forward into the basin again.

 _Like before the couple felt the sensation of falling before the memory scape around them melted into a definable memory. This time the couple found themselves watching as a seventeen year old Bellatrix was lead into a sitting room of a familiar looking manor by a woman who Minerva quietly explained was Bellatrix's mother._

 _Bellatrix was made to sit down before her mother left her alone in the room. Bellatrix looked nervous as she glanced around the room at things she hadn't seen before. It was only a mere two minutes before the doors opened quite and shut with a soft thud after a tall surprisingly handsome man stepped into the room._

 _Bellatrix instantly found her feet and turned towards the man that strode towards her. He looked arrogant and had a decidedly mad gleam in his eyes as he obviously appraised the teenager. Bellatrix remained silent and swallowed hard when the man stopped in front of her._

" _Bellatrix... attractive. You will breed fine pure-bloods help build our future." The man spoke clearly and nodded as if agreeing with himself._

" _Sir, I... who are you?" Bellatrix questioned softly and it was clear she was terrified by the man before her._

" _My name is Lord Voldemort. Your father explains that you have an affinity with the cruciatus curse." Voldemort questions and Bellatrix swallows again and nods._

" _Speak up child!" Voldemort snarls when he isn't given a verbal response making Bellatrix yelp and step back. Voldemort seems happy with this reaction._

" _Sorry, yes sir I am quite good with it." Bellatrix explains quickly._

" _Fantastic, you might be some use after all. Not yet though, now you have a marriage to get organised for." Voldemort nodded to himself as if thinking about all his pieces falling into place._

 _The two noticed Bellatrix's eyes misting over with tears as the man walked away from her and the memory began to fade._

… _._

 _The couple found themselves in a wedding setting and frowned not immediately able to see Bellatrix until a moment later when she was dragged to the dance floor by a rather unattractive man. Bellatrix grudging placed herself in the right form for a waltz with her partner and tried to look anywhere but the man who was obviously her husband._

" _ **She looks beautiful.** " Hermione whispered to her mate as they watched the couple dance._

" _ **Indeed she does darling, i'm glad to say you inherited your mothers stunning looks. Its just a shame that her dress and good looks were wasted on this oaf and this wedding.** " Minerva replied as the moved slightly closer to the couple, Hermione nodded her agreement as the man spoke. _

" _I'm going to enjoy taking this dress off you in a little while. Its marvellous that these pure-blood bondings require physical consummation to come into affect." The man sneered lowly at his wife and Bellatrix wrinkled her nose in disgust._

" _Yes marvellous. You had best make the most of it because you wont be in my bed again after consummation is done." Bellatrix snarled back only to wince when the hand on her waist tightened harshly._

" _You say that, I know what a slut you are. Cant keep your legs shut. You will be begging me to take you again and again after tonight." Rodolphus Lestrange sneered angrily._

 _Minerva was both startled and a little surprised to hear a feral rumbling growl coming from her lover as they listened to the man belittle and insult the young witches mother. The older woman gently reached over and placed a warm soothing hand on her mates lower back, glad when the young woman's growl softens considerably though she doesn't stop entirely. Under different circumstances Minerva thought she might have found her mate growling to be a turn on._

 _The two women watched as an older couple walked over to the dancing newly weds and spoke to them, at first they weren't entirely able to make out what the older couple were saying but soon Rod spoke up and his words were clear._

" _She is a little fire cracker. No matter though, i'm sure ill have her tamed in no time. She is definitely going to be a welcome bed warmer if nothing else." Rodolphus laughed and Bellatrix looked down hurt and ashamed. Hermione's growling got louder again as the couple laughed at the younger man's words before the memory began to fade again._

… _._

" _ **Is he still alive? Because I'd like to kill him. Slowly.** " Hermione threatened as the memories shifted around them her voice shaky as the growling continued. _

" _ **No Darling, he was killed in the war shortly after Bellatrix was rescued from your father and uncle.** " Minerva explained in a soothing voice, Hermione didn't fail to notice the darking emerald eyes but chose to ignore it as the memory began to clear._

 _Hermione didn't answer verbally instead nodding in acceptance as she began to calm a little. Looking around they found themselves in a dark room neither of them recognise, the room was dominated by a large dark oak table and around it sat several people, including Bellatrix and Voldemort._

" _Bellatrix, you and Rod will be leading a raid on a muggle village near London." Voldemort explained in a flat tone though there was a rather mad and gleeful look in his eyes._

" _My Lord, its likely the Aurors are watching all the villages surrounding London as its so close to our world." Bellatrix reasoned gently._

" _You will do as I say Bellatrix, or I will be visiting your dear blood-traitor sister." Voldemort grit out and Bellatrix blanched visibly and looked down ignoring the sneers of the people around her until it was too much._

 _Snarling she leapt to her feet and cursed the man across from her. Yaxely, Minerva supplied as they watched the man scream and writhe until Voldemort ordered the woman to calm down. Bellatrix sat back in her seat and smirked seeing the fearful looks on the mens faces. Voldemort chuckled and patted the woman's arm not noticing the raven haired witch wince under his touch._

 _The memory shifted and this time the setting was different a smaller room, obviously a sitting room, and the only occupants were Bellatrix, her loathsome husband and Voldemort himself. They were sitting comfortably, well the men were, in the room listening to Voldemort speak. The words were muffled showing that Bellatrix wasn't paying attention to the conversation. Only when the Dark Lord turned to acknowledge the witch did the words become definable for the two women viewing the memory._

" _Rod, you and Bellatrix will be taking Yaxely, Malfoy and Greyback to London, strike from the east. I don't care for prisoners I just want mayhem." Voldemort ordered with finality but both Death Eaters shifted uncomfortably._

" _My Lord, that would suicide." Bellatrix was the only one of the two with enough courage to speak up._

" _Your point Bellatrix? It almost sounds as if you aren't willing to die for your cause." Voldemort spoke pointedly._

" _Of course I am sir." Bellatrix back tracked quickly as she was aware of how volatile the man was._

" _Good, i'm glad, because I know your little sister will be alone while you're off doing my bidding and I do so miss a warm body on occasion. Don't question me again Bellatrix, or I'll make sure both your lovely sisters know who is truly responsible for ruining their lives if you force me into it." Voldemort had started calmly but finished shouting causing both Death Eaters to cringe._

 _Minerva took note of the growling beside her and wondered if perhaps her mates animal was a little closer to the front than was potentially safe. Glancing at brunette beside her the headmistress noted the rippling along her skin and realised the Animagus was far closer with her animal than most animagus could ever achieve. She was also proud that the young witch could maintain enough control not to become the angry silver fox that was simmering just beneath the surface._

 _Both Death Eaters nodded and remained silent and as Voldemort calmed down he began to laugh. Husband and wife were unsure what to do and so they sat nervously each expecting harsh words from the insane man before them only to be surprised when he turned and walked out of the room._

" _Tonight!" He barked the order knowing that the Death Eaters would understand. The memory faded again._

… _._

 _As the next memory cleared the two women were standing in a small dark room that only had a small bed and a smaller table. No window, no light, just dark and damp and Bellatrix was sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed. The door opened and two light brown haired men stepped in with wands gripped at their sides. One of them was levitating a tray that seemed to have a small amount of food and water on it._

" _Bellatrix, I have to admit i'm a little sad to see the fight gone from you." One of the men spoke as they stood watching the woman pluck the tray from the air and pick at the hunk of bread on it._

" _What is the point Gideon? Wandless I cannot take the two of you on and expect to win. Besides I don't particularly wish to return to his side." Bellatrix huffed out around a mouthful of bread._

" _If you hate being in his service, why are you?" Fabian asked sitting on the bed beside the woman and taking the bread from her and breaking it up to put in the rather watery soup still on the tray._

" _My sisters. He uses them against me. I don't know how he knows where Andy lives. He threatens to rape Cissy. She wouldn't live through that. I stay for my sisters." Bellatrix admits in a defeated tone._

" _I thought you hated Andromeda?" Gideon asked sitting at the desk and watching the woman._

" _I could never hate my sisters, either of them. I hate my parents for forcing me to betray Andromeda simply because she had the good sense to ignore the blood purity hype. She married for love, I could never be more proud." Bellatrix confessed eating the soup and bread._

" _Why tell us this now?" Fabian asked laying back slightly on the bed and it was clear that both men were comfortable with the witch who had been labelled insane._

" _Why not? I'm not going anywhere, besides your company has grown on me over the last few weeks. That and I might hope to ask if you can find out if my sisters are still ok?" Bellatrix asked softly and both men nodded._

" _Would you join us now?" Gideon asked after a moment of silence._

 _Bellatrix looked up at the gentler twin and tilted her head, she hadn't been forced to bed by him and held a certain amount of respect for him as he had never tried. She still respected Fabian and though he had been a pleasant bed mate the few times he had pushed her into it she still didn't feel any kind of romantic emotions towards him. The best she could offer either was an unspoken alliance if circumstances ever changed and they were on opposing sides again._

" _No, Gideon if the Death Eaters realised I had changed sides my sisters really wouldn't stand a chance. I cant risk that." Bellatrix explained around a mouthful of the slop she was being fed._

 _Fabian gently patted the woman's shoulder in what might have been a comforting gesture except at that very moment a hideous screeching sound filled the room. Gideon and Fabian both drew their wands and bolted upright in the same motion. Bellatrix was so startled she had dropped her bowl of food._

" _The wards have been breached." The twins spoke at the same time and Bellatrix looked a mix between scared and elated._

 _At this point the memories shifted multiple times. One moment Bellatrix was in the room alone, the next a green flash couple be seen beneath the door before it burst open. Then it shifted again to Bellatrix sitting at Malfoy Manor with her little sister as the blonde woman fussed over her. Finally before the memory faded entirely it shifted to Bellatrix reading the recent deaths in the Daily Prophet, sighing softly when she saw Gideon and Fabian Prewett were listed._

Hermione and Minerva both stumbled and Hermione sat heavily on the floor. Minerva knelt beside her young mate with a look of concern as she noted the young woman's hands were shaking and there were tears in her eyes.

"That was horrid... how could they have done that to her. Voldemort, that coward, had to use fear to get people to do his bidding. If he had just been kind..." Hermione sniffed and wiped furiously at her eyes.

"I know my darling, but Voldemort was never a kind man. He had felt betrayed and grew up trusting no one but himself." Minerva explained gently pulling her mate into her warmth in the hopes of soothing her.

"Can... Can we remove a single memory from that vial?" Hermione's tone was soft and watery and it broke Minerva heart but she shook her head.

"I am not sure darling, I don't know enough about it but I can ask Albus if you would like." Minerva suggested gently and Hermione nodded.

"Yes please. I want the last memory and the second last separated if it is possible. I want my Aunts to see the last one. I want Cissy and Andy to see the one before. They love her but I need them to understand the sacrifices she made, they don't know all that she did for them." Hermione spoke between half sobs that brought tears to Minerva's own eyes.

"Of course my sweet fox, I'll owl Albus as soon as we are done here. Would you like to stop for today or do you want to see the last vial?" Minerva questioned gently and Hermione took a deep breath.

"Last one please, i've come this far." Hermione tried for a light tone but fell short as her lip shook slightly.

"Of course. I'll set it up and we can get on with it when you are ready." Minerva went to stand and move away only to be stopped by fingers curling into the front of her robes.

Hermione gave a tug to her mates clothes and pulled the witch into her sealing their lips together in a kiss that bordered on desperate. Minerva saw it for what it was though and was happy to give her mate the comfort she needed how ever she needed. Hermione pulled back after a long minute and gave her mate a small smile that let the headmistress know she was ready for the next vial. Before the young witch let go of her witches robes she smirked at spoke in a husky whisper.

"We're going to talk about the effect my growling has on you later by the way." Hermione's smirk widens when she sees the blush creep into the stoic Scots cheeks.

"You noticed that huh?" Minerva voiced the rhetorical question that was answered by a low husky chuckle.

Shaking her head the older woman stood up with a smile and put the memories from the basin back into the assigned vial. Once done she placed it back in the box and grabbed the third and final vial and poured the blue liquid into the basin. Hermione watched this all happening before getting to her feet and stepping up beside her mate.

"I am so happy that I have you. Thank you for doing this with me." Hermione spoke softly tangling her fingers with her mates and lifting the older woman's hand to place a kiss along her knuckles.

"Of course, I love you Vixen, you don't need to thank me." Minerva whispered softly.

Hermione nodded and gave another smile tugging gently on the hand and the two women leaned forward into the basin for the last time. The sensation of falling was followed by the greying of the world around them as they fell into the last memory.

 _When the memory settled they were in an old building, in a dusty long forgotten room. Bellatrix was breathing heavily leaning against a wall on the floor. The couple watched with bated breath as the raven haired woman gripped her wand and with a forced flick a glamour fell and the woman was no obviously pregnant._

 _With a shout and a groan the woman on the floor seemed to strain hard before panting heavily. This continued for what seemed like hours until the woman visibly began to push, her body trying to force the new life into the world. Several hard contractions later Bellatrix managed to reach down between her own legs and push at the same time._

 _With a strange squelching sound the woman relaxed and quickly brought her arms up as a wail pierced the room. Stepping closer to the memory of Bellatrix both with looked down with teary eyes as the raven haired witch began to sob with a smile on her face. The watched at Bellatrix looked down into the face of a baby with eyes so dark they were almost black. Eyes that would in a few months match the dark chocolate of the woman who created her._

 _Hermione couldn't stop the tears as she watched the woman cast a severing spell carefully on the cord still connecting them. As one bond broke another formed between mother and daughter and Bellatrix gazed with such a loving look that it had Minerva quietly sobbing beside her mate. Pulling her shirt away from her breast she helped the little girl latch on and watched with silent tears stream down her face as her daughter suckled her for the first time._

" _My Darling, my little Hermione. You are beautiful and you will be a great witch when you are older. You'll take after your mother with your fathers soft heart I am sure. My little Hermione." Bellatrix cooed gently to the sleepy looking baby who still had not stopped suckling._

" _I only wish I could be the one to raise you. I learned everything that I shouldn't do from my own parents. I would have loved you, not controlled you. I hope you can have that with who ever is lucky enough to end up with you." Bella continued gently as the little eyes closed and the tiny lips stopped working._

" _I love you my child. I will love you until my last breath Hermione." Bellatrix softly sobbed out the last words so not to wake the sleeping new born as the memory faded._

Minerva hardly had time to react when the two stepped back away from the basin but thanks to her cats reflexes she was able to catch her unconscious mate before she could hit the floor.

* * *

 **I would like to encourage you guys to give me feed back on this chapter please. Review Review Review**


	30. Chapter 30

**Filler type, bit of Andy/Tonks/Hermione interaction here.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Love reviews**

* * *

Hermione didn't wake up until the following morning and when she did she woke with a pounding head ache. Stretching out she realised she was mostly naked, only in her under wear which was odd for her as she usually slept naked any more, and she was quite alone. The young animagus rolled over her back and stretched out again moving her arms over the pillows until she felt a piece of parchment against her skin. Picking it up she read the note.

 _Vixen,_

 _You passed out when we came out of that final memory and I could not wake you. You have on your underwear still as I had called Poppy to come and check you over last night and again this morning when you will refused to wake. She said you were fine but that you apparently just needed the sleep, both for you and the babies._

 _I decided to let you sleep as much as you needed but I couldn't stay with you as I would have liked because I needed to teach Transfiguration today. I would love to see you before you leave to see your Aunt and Cousin but if I do not then at least send me an owl or even just send Twiggy. Also I took the liberty and sent Andy an owl saying that you may not show up but not why as I understand you still haven't told her about the babies. Just in case you don't wake up in time._

 _Hope you are feeling better, if its early enough you should go to the kitchen and get something to eat. You missed three meals already at this point._

 _Much Love,_

 _Tabby_

Hermione couldn't help smiling at how truly thoughtful her mate could be and she sighed happily as she relaxed in bed before looking at the grandfather clock across the room. 10:45. Hermione cringed at just how long she had slept but at the same time felt amazingly rested. Setting her letter aside she got to her feet and decided to skip a shower as she dressed in loose, almost baggy jeans and a red tank top.

She grabbed a woollen shawl and wrapped it around herself as she magically tidied her hair and then stuffed her wand in the back pocket of her jeans. Leaving the room she scooped up Mouser who had been curled asleep on top of the bed and carried out of the quarters and down to the Transfiguration classroom.

Knocking on the door Hermione gently pushed the wooden barrier open and stepped in, Minerva was in the middle of explaining the technique with casting Vera Verto to the second years in front of her. She stood to the side and smiled when her mate looked at her for a moment before carrying on the explanation. When she was done she set the students to task and approached her mate.

Hermione had desperately wanted to kiss her lover hello but decided it was perhaps not the time or place for such a display and so instead she reached out and took a warm hand in her own when the older woman was within reach. Minerva smiled happily and pecked her mates cheek glad to see the young woman awake and looking so refreshed.

"How long have you been up, Fox?" Minerva inquired gently her tone soft hoping not to disturb her students even though the majority of them were watching the couples interaction.

"Not long. Maybe half hour. I read your note, got dressed and came straight here. I wanted to see you before going to meet Andy and Tonks. Thank you for letting me rest." Hermione spoke softly and almost shyly.

"You are more than welcome Vixen. I love you and you were rather drained after yesterday. Before you leave if it makes you happier, I spoke with Albus through the floo last night and he is coming out this afternoon to split those memories for you." Minerva explained her tone still hushed but the room was so quiet at this point that the entire room could hear.

"Thank you Headmistress. You're amazing, I'll bring you back some sugar quills since I know those are your favourite." Hermione spoke a little louder than perhaps necessary but she only smirked when she saw a few of the female students take on an interested look.

"Thank you, come find me after your lunch date." Minerva grinned knowing what her love had just done and silently appreciating the purely Slytherin move.

"Absolutely I will, we still need to have a conversation about something I did that you appreciated." Hermione turned to walk out of the room but winked over her shoulder, she had to stifle a giggle when she noticed the faint blush on her mates cheeks before walking out the door without waiting for a response.

Faintly she heard her witch grumble something about teasing Vixens and she couldn't help but laugh as she walked down hall. The trip to Hogsmead was an enjoyable one, she let Mouser walk and she spend most of the time chuckling at the tiny cat pouncing at bugs. Once making it to the village she scooped up the tiny cat and made a beeline for the Three Broomsticks.

When she entered the inn the first thing she did was politely ask Rosmerta if she could bring her a pumpkin juice when she got the chance and then she looked around for a table. Before she could find an empty table her eyes settled on familiar violet hair and she grinned. Smiling happily she walked over to the table and plopped down beside Tonks before either women even realised she was there.

"Hermione!" They both exclaimed upon realising who the intruder was.

"Hello Aunty, Cousin." Hermione beamed happily at the two as she was pulled into a hug by her cousin.

By the time Tonks had released her cousin Rosmerta had brought over the pumpkin juice and set it in front of the young brunette. Hermione thanked the inn keeper who was currently too busy to chat though she promised to return when she had a few spare minutes.

"So how are you two lovely ladies doing?" Hermione asked before either of the others got a chance to speak.

"I'm good, glad to have a break finally." Tonks explained lifting the little grey wolf from the pocket of her cloak and setting her on the table. Hermione placed Mouser down and the two animals greeted nervously before deciding they were friends.

"I'm quite well also. But I need to know why Minerva sent me an owl saying you might not make it today. What happened?" Andromeda asked pulling out her own little Pocket Companion that leapt around on the table excitedly before he even noticed the other two animals.

"Oh. Well yesterday were doing something that kind of stressed me out and I suppose I passed out. Minerva had me checked over by Poppy but they decided I needed the sleep so they left to it. I only woke about an hour ago." Hermione explained idly petting the wolf and then the little fox who excitedly inserted himself between the playing cat and wolf.

"Oh my, you're alright though?" Andy asked in a concerned voice that made Hermione smile.

"Oh yes, I actually need to tell you both something." Hermione was beaming at this point and the two women gave her their undivided attention.

"Go on then Cousin." Tonks urged when Hermione didn't speak straight away. The young witch chuckled.

"Well, I have still yet to read how it happened but... i'm pregnant. Minerva and I are having triplets." Hermione blurted in a single breath.

There was silence for a moment before Tonks let out a very out of character squeal and wrapped her arms around her younger cousin in yet another hug. Hermione laughed relieved that her favourite cousins reaction was one of approval and excitement. After being released she notice that Andromeda still had yet to react at all and Mouser moved and sat in front of her human in what could only be called a protective gesture.

"Hermione I... are you sure this is something you want? I was only a little older than you when I had Nymphadora and I rather wish I had waited." Andromeda's tone was gentle but Hermione didn't miss the flash of hurt on her cousins face at this confession.

"Thanks Mum, that makes me feel swell." Tonks spoke before Hermione could even respond to her Aunt.

"Dora, I didn't mean it like that, i'm glad I had you I just wish I had waited. I was young, there were so many things I never got to do. I just want to make sure Hermione is really ok with this." Andromeda didn't seem to realise how what she had said sounded but both young women cringed at her choice of words.

"You're not bloody helping mum! Thank you very bloody much for telling me how I ruined your life." Tonks snarled out at her mother and Hermione took her cousins hand under the table.

"Dora please! That came out wrong, that wasn't what I meant." Andromeda tried again.

"Then what did you mean?" Tonks squeezed her cousins hand but Hermione could see that she was hurt and angry by her mothers words.

"I..." Andromeda trailed off and it was clear that she didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Thanks mum. Sorry Fox but i'm going to leave, I hope I can catch up with you soon though. Very much congratulations, tell Minerva I said so too." Tonks spoke standing up and kissing her cousins cheek as she dropped the warm hand. The Auror picked up Lupa and with a scathing look at her mother turned and left.

Andromeda looked like she wanted to stop her daughter from leaving but didn't know what to say or where to even begin so she just sighed and hung her head. Hermione watched the interaction with a slight frown before she turned and looked at the crestfallen woman across from her. Standing Hermione moved over and sat beside her Aunt.

"Andy don't feel bad, she will come around." Hermione says softly rubbing her aunts back in a soothing way.

"You're not mad at me as well?" Andromeda lifts her head and looks at her niece.

"No way. I understand what you were asking me. I have thought about it, I know I am young but really i'm over the moon that i'm having my mates children. I've always wanted kids and the fact that I get to have them with someone who I love absolutely is amazing, it makes it extremely hard for me to regret having them so young." Hermione explains gently and Andromeda looks horrified.

"Oh god, I am the worst mother. I feel the same way it just never occurred to me that way." Andromeda dropped her head on the table and the Fennec fox moved over and licked at her forehead.

"Its ok, you were just concerned about me. Tonks will come around as soon as she calms down." Hermione smiles patting her aunts shoulder.

"You're a very understand young lady." Andromeda smiles at her niece and Hermione snorts.

"I can assure you I am not. The things i've done to Minerva no lady would do." Hermione admitted bluntly only to hear the laughter of one Rosmerta who had just sat across from the pair.

"I'll be sure to ask Minerva about that next time she is in." Rosmerta spoke up with a grin on her face.

"Don't tease the poor woman Ros, she gets a hard enough time from Hermione I am sure." Andromeda smirked, the innuendo thick in her word choice.

"Undoubtedly." Rosmerta laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes well thank you both for making it obvious that I need to supervise my children closely when they are around either of you. Terrible influences. Minerva may not even let you near them." Hermione chuckled at the woman but Rosmerta caught onto the words.

"Are you trying to tell me you're pregnant? With more than one baby? And they are Minerva's?" Rosmerta asked with wide eyes and a shocked tone.

"Yep."


	31. Chapter 31

**This one is mostly cheeky with a hint of serious too it a little later.**

 **R &R**

 **I own nothing**

* * *

Later that afternoon between the end of last class and the start of the dinner hour Hermione found herself sitting on Minerva's desk in the heads office playing with the two tiny animals that were fooling around on the desk surface. Minerva walked in from their shared living space with a tumbler of Scotch and with a sigh stepped up to the desk beside her mate.

Before Minerva could attempt to find another seat or even simply occupy herself with something else her young mate gripped her waist and pulled her down onto the witches lap. Minerva attempted to get up but slim deceptively strong arms wrapped around her and help her in place. Before she could speak lips found that one spot on her throat that drove her a little wild.

"Vixen, baby, i'm too heavy." Minerva managed to husk out when lips finally moved upwards to slightly less sensitive areas on her neck.

"Hush Pussy Cat, you are fine where you are." Hermione pointed out softly a moment before nipping her mates ear lobe.

Minerva groaned softly at the action and decided to simply make the most of the attention her mate was giving her. She certainly was not going to complain about the direction this was heading, especially not after the stress of dealing with Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalries most of the afternoon. The older witch tangled her fingers in brunette curls and pulled the younger woman head back so she was able to fasten her lips to the soft ones of her mate.

As they kissed, tongues duelling and exploring, Hermione shifted one of her hands down from where it rested on her mates side over her hip and long her thigh to rest on the headmistresses knee. When air became necessary Minerva pulled back and allowed the young witch to reattach her lips to her neck. With eyes closed Minerva wasn't aware of the hand leaving her knee to gather her robes.

Hermione was rather glad that her mate was sitting sideways on her lap as she gathered the robes until she was met with the bottom hem. Smirking she suckled the sensitive spot on her loves throat revelling in the sound of the older woman's moan. She took this moment to move her hand under the robes and find the bare skin of the older witches knee.

With a gasp Minerva dropped her head and looked at her mate catching on quickly to the little brunettes intentions. Minerva opened her mouth to protest and as if the young woman sensed that she let out a soft growl against the skin just below her headmistresses ear. Minerva couldn't fight the moan that slipped past parted lips and she let her head drop back as wetness pooled between her legs. She definitely found it arousing when her mate sounded so purely feral.

Hermione's smirk turned victorious not that her mate could see it as the young animagus was still nipping and kissing the expanse of her neck. While the older woman was so utterly distracted by the soft continuous rumble coming from deep in her mates throat the young woman moved her hand again sliding from knee along bare thigh and lightly around between the two limber thighs. Applying a small amount of pressure to the inside of the headmistresses thigh Hermione managed to convey exactly what she wanted. Minerva was more than willing to comply.

Shifting on the firm thighs she was sitting on the older woman spread her legs enough that Hermione was able to reach her destination with ease. When fingers grazed over damp panties both women moaned softly. Hermione's growl became slightly more pronounced and without dallying any longer she found the edge of the material and pushed them aside. Fingers skimmed across a tight bundle that had the older woman jerk slightly before two long fingers pushed into silken wet heat.

Minerva arched her back and moaned louder yet as fingers began to pump inside her stroking the silky walls within. Twisting her hand just a little bit Hermione was able to press the soft pad of her thumb to the throbbing clit of her mate earning herself another moan. Minerva's hands had dropped from brunette curls to grip at strong shoulders as if she was trying to anchor herself.

Forgetting all about why the couple was in the office to begin with they lost themselves in the moment as Minerva's moans gradually grey louder as her climax grew closer. Hermione sensed her lover was close and added a third finger as she curled her fingers forward finding that little rough patch that brought her mate so much pleasure. A few more strokes of slender fingers added with the rubbing pressure on her clit and Minerva's moan turned into a shout of her mates name as she came hard against the hand between her thighs.

Hermione brought her lover down gently but didn't remove her hand from its place between firm thighs. She leaned back a little in her seat and watched Minerva panting as she slowly recovered from her orgasm. Minerva was still panting slightly when a knock at the office door sounded into the room. Before either woman could react the door swung open and Albus Dumbledor stepped in.

Hermione didn't immediately react which only caused Minerva to flush heavily as she was highly aware of the still fingers buried inside her. Albus flushed slightly at sight but his lips quirk into teasing smirk as Minerva pushed her young mates hand from between her legs. Minerva hurriedly fixed her robes but was unable to stand as her mates hand on her hip held her in place.

"Minerva, I had no idea you were an exhibitionist." Albus commented teasingly as she pointedly ignored the young brunette who was sucking on her fingers seeming not to care about the fact the ex-headmaster had interrupted them. Minerva's cheeks only went a deeper red at her mates actions.

"What are you even talking about Albus?" Minerva asked sounding entirely flustered.

"I think he is talking about the portraits, Kitten." Hermione's tone was still a little husky with her own arousal so she cleared her throat quietly.

Minerva looked at the surrounding walls and blushed deeper still. This was not the first time she and Hermione had done something of this nature in front of the portraits but it was the first time her attention was turned to them directly afterwards. Some of the occupants of a few portraits were gone from their frames but there were a few who remained though they didn't watch the tryst.

"Dammit." Minerva mumbled and momentarily turned and buried her face against her mates shoulder as she tried to will her cheeks to stop burning.

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around her thoroughly embarrassed mate and placed a gentle kiss in her hair before looking at the previous headmaster who was smiling at the pair. Hermione was a little embarrassed but not enough to react even a little bit the way her mate had. What would have been the point, they were caught and she knew it. She watched Albus as he moved to the desk that had two small animals curled up on it.

"Are these the vials of memories then?" Albus asked gesturing the box as he spoke and opening it as the brunette nodded. Minerva was still trying to get over her embarrassment.

"Shall I get started then? You two can collect yourselves." Albus gave Hermione a teasing wink that had the young brunette chuckling.

"Thank you. Its the second vial. I would like the last two memories separated into two separate vials if you can." Hermione informed politely and the older man nodded his head and smiled before looking serious.

"Of course Hermione but you understand I will need to view the memories so I can find the order yes?" Albus questioned gently and finally Minerva looked up her gaze resting on her mate who only smiled.

"Yes I understand. You're Min's closest friend and lets be honest you've officially seen us in a compromising position. I know Minerva trusts you and so do I." Hermione explained with a friendly smile on her face.

"You're indeed an incredible young woman Hermione." Albus smiled fondly at the young woman before going over to the cupboard and accessing the pensive

Hermione finally looked at her only slightly red-faced mate and grinning before gently urging her to stand. Once Minerva was on her feet Hermione stood beside her and kissed her cheek before speaking softly to her witch.

"Come on baby, we will go freshen up and I will make us all some tea while Albus does me this favour" Hermione urged gently taking her loves hand when the older witch nods.

The couple walked into their quarters and through to the bedroom where they broke off from one another. Minerva remained in the bedroom and took the chance to change her panties while Hermione went into the en-suite and washed her hands. Once they were done they moved to the small kitchenette in their quarters and made a tray for tea.

"I am honestly extremely embarrassed that my oldest friend caught us in the act." Minerva confessed after a moment as they waited for water to boil. Both women had agreed to make the tea the muggle way to give themselves just a little more time.

"I noticed. I would say i'm sorry but... you look and feel so incredible when you cum that I cant find it in myself to be sorry." Hermione admitted smiling at her mate, not failing to notice the flash of arousal in the slightly darkened emerald eyes.

"Enough of that you. You've played enough for the time being. How ever I can assure you that once Albus has gone I will be having a little fun of my own. I haven't tasted you in far too long." The older woman practically purred the words as she leaned in to speak in her mates ear.

Hermione shivered and leaned over capturing her lovers lips with her own in a searing kiss full of promises of later. Minerva moaned softly as a warm tongue swiped over her bottom lip asking for entry that she willingly granted. Soft muscles slid against one another but before they could begin a duel for dominance a throat being cleared behind them made the witches break apart to see an amused Albus.

"I have finished my task." The older man spoke with amusement dancing in his pale eyes.

"Thank you Albus, why don't you take a seat and have tea with us?" Hermione smiled and took the labelled vials off of the older man as he held them out to her.

"I suppose I might as well, since i'm already here." Albus sighed in mock exasperation that had Minerva rolling her eyes.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to put these away and get Ren and Mouser." Hermione smiled at Albus and pecked her mates cheek before walking into the office again.

Minerva lifted the tray from the counter in the small kitchen space and gestured for Albus to move to the sofa and take a seat as she moved over and placed the tray on the coffee table. Albus got comfortable in an arm chair and Minerva sat down on the sofa pulling her legs beneath her. Flushing slightly the older woman looked at her oldest friend apologetically.

"Albus I feel I should apologise for what you walked in on." Minerva spoke softly her tone apologetic.

"Oh Minerva, you have nothing to apologise for. Firstly I am only happy that you have found your mate and i'm glad you and she have no trouble being intimate. You were in your office behind closed doors you can do as you please. Secondly, I didn't really respect your privacy and simply barged in before either of you really had a chance." Albus smiled flickered his eyes to the young brunette who walked in from the office carrying the tiny animals.

"Well yes I suppose, but still. I understand your preferences Albus, it was probably the last thing you wanted to walk in on." Minerva flushed a little and made her self a cup of tea as her mate sat beside her on the sofa and set the little animals in her lap.

"I doubt it was the last thing darling, we could have been considerably more naked." Hermione pointed out not showing any kind of surprise at learning Albus preferred men.

The older man dipped his head in agreement as she leaned forward to fix his own tea a strong Earl Grey. Hermione smiled at the man and watched as her mate fixed a second tea for the younger woman.

"Hermione is absolutely right. It could have been far worse for me, so I thank you very much for not taking your clothes off." Albus spoke in a teasing voice that had Minerva flush a little even as she chuckled.

"Of course, you're right. So... We have some news." Minerva starts sitting back after handing her mate a strong black tea.

Albus looked up from the cup of tea he was stirring sugar into and glanced from one woman to the other as if he was trying to figure out the news before he was told it. He apparently couldn't see anything that might indicate what the news was so he raised an eyebrow urging the headmistress to continue speaking. Hermione had pulled her legs under her and was gently stroking Mouser and Renard, alternating between the two.

"Well... I've read the book, Hermione has not had the chance yet but... We are pregnant. Well I mean, Hermione is pregnant but they are mine." Minerva explained slightly hesitantly.

Albus' jaw dropped as he looked from one witch to the other with shock written all over his face. It was not very often that he could be caught off guard like he was and it floored him. He was not entirely unaware of the magic between mated Animagi but Hermione being pregnant with Minerva's kits was the last thing he expected either of them to say. Hermione beamed happily and leaned into her mate a little.

"Merlin's Knee, that was not at all what I was expecting. How many?" Albus inquired his face morphing into one of delighted intrigue.

"Three, two girls and a little man." Hermione's voice held an obvious amount of pride as the hand that had been petting the little animals lifted and rested over her flat stomach a smile on her face.

"Three. That is fantastic, congratulations Hermione. Minerva you will be a great mother." Albus spoke sincerely and Minerva's eyes welled with tears.

"Thank you Albus." Both women chimed together and the older man beamed.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hope you enjoy. Only perhaps 7 or 8 chapters left for this one i think.**

 **I own nothing. R &R**

* * *

Tuesday morning Minerva was getting dressed as her naked mate stretched out on the bed and woke up slowly. Minerva stilled as she was pulling on her robes and watched the muscles of her love roll while the brunette stretched and then shook her head slightly before looking into her lovers face. Smiling Minerva walked over to the bed and knelt on it kissing her witch gently on the lips as the younger woman smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful." Hermione's throat was still a little raspy from sleep.

"Good morning yourself, Foxy." Minerva grinned down at her witch.

"Were you going to wake me before you left?" Hermione asked tangling her hands in her mates still loose hair.

"I was. After last night though I thought you might like the sleep." Minerva admitted with a smug smile on her face.

"Indeed. I'm tempted to go see Poppy." Hermione smirked and watched her mates face turn to one of confusion.

"What for?" Minerva asked slightly concerned and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Without answering verbally Hermione gently took one of her loves hands and brought it over to trace rough foreign lines on her hip and then lower down to her outer thighs. Frowning Minerva leaned back and really took in the sight of her love only to gasp when she noticed the surprisingly deep scratches on the smooth skin.

"Merlin! I did that? Darling i'm sorry I didn't even notice." Minerva's tone was apologetic and Hermione gave a reassuring smile as she shook her head.

"Don't say sorry, I kind of liked it. You were rather wild last night and I have absolutely no regrets." Hermione explained gently sitting on and moving so her legs were on either side of her still kneeling mate, not even a little bit embarrassed by her nakedness.

"Honestly?" Minerva asked unable to stop herself from looking at her mates body instead of her face.

"Honestly. You're the perfect blend of rough and gentle. I'll admit I never thought being bitten on the clit could be so... mm." Hermione knew exactly what she was doing to the older witch when she moaned at the memory of last night, it was all over the older woman's face.

"Merlin baby, you cant do that to me right now... I don't have time." Minerva all but whined at her mate as she closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath.

"Shame... i'm already wet for you." Hermione purred out and Minerva's eyes snapped open and her gaze dropped between her mates open legs. Hermione really was wet.

Without a verbal response the older woman reached out and without warning slid her middle finger into her mates tight opening. Only going in to the second knuckle she quickly pulled out while her mate was mid moan and got off the bed in the same movement. Popping her finger into her mouth the older woman made a show of cleaning it off as charcoal eyes watched her intently.

"Fuck... I cant believe you would do that to me!" Hermione practically moaned the words.

"Well what do you expect when you sit there like a wanton hussy? You know I can smell when you're turned on. You're a tease." Minerva pointed out seriously.

"Did you just call me a wanton hussy? If that wasn't true you would be in the dog house." Hermione spoke seriously getting up off the bed.

"Lucky for me then." Minerva chuckled as she slapped her mate on the ass as she walked passed heading for the bathroom. Hermione yelped but threw a wink at her love over her shoulder before walking into the bathroom.

"Indeed. I just want you to know i'm using the floo in your office to go to Diagon Alley today." Hermione called as she turned the shower on and stepped in. Minerva walked in a moment later to fix her hair in the mirror of the bathroom.

"No problem baby, just be safe yeah?" Minerva's tone went gentle and mildly worried and it made Hermione smile.

"Of course darling. I'm just going to see a man about a property and i'm nipping into the Ministry to see Twycross." Hermione explained as she massaged shampoo into her hair.

"Trying to get your license? Is that wise while you're pregnant?" Minerva inquired as she pushed pins into her hair.

"Yeah from what i've read there are no real risks as I will have to take the test and apparently during the test its nigh impossible to splinch myself badly enough that it would endanger the babies. Its such a small distance and I can see from point A to point B." Hermione was now soaping herself so she could rinse hair and body at the same time.

"You're right. Good luck darling. I need to leave though or I will be late with my meeting with Filius. I don't know why he insisted on meeting me before breakfast." Minerva sounded a little disgusted at the mere idea of having go to a meeting.

"Ok baby. I love you. See you for dinner." Hermione blew a kiss to her mate who smiled and then walked out.

Hermione spent a few more minutes enjoying the hot water before finally pulling herself from the spray and shutting off the water. She dried off and went into the bedroom where she picked out some clothes. Loose black slacks and a green button down long sleeve blouse over pink bra and panty set. Once dressed she did her hair putting it back in a high pony tail and then scooped up Mouser from her spot on the bed.

"Lets go Tiny Tabby." Hermione smiles and pats the tiny cat as she meows as if in agreement and then heads for the headmistresses office.

Scooping up some powder she stepped into the floo and a moment later out into the Leaky Cauldron. She waved at Tom when he called her name and then headed out into the Alley. While walking briskly down the street she lifted Mouser to her shoulder and pulled out her most recent copy of the Daily Prophets Real estate section. Opening it she scoped out the address of the derelict store she had found.

She made her way to the address and looked over the exterior before knocking on the door. She knew she would have to wait a little while as the owner wouldn't live in the space but instead would have warded the door to alert him when someone knocked. She was surprised to find she only had to wait close to seven minutes before a man walked up beside her.

"Hello Miss, were you the one that knocked?" He asked politely the man was young perhaps only in his early thirties.

"Yes sir. I'm Hermione Black and I'm interested in perhaps purchasing this property." Hermione explained smiling and offering her hand.

"Wesley Brooks, pleasure to meet you. So what do you want to know?" Wesley asked smiling at the young woman.

"Well, from the outside the store looks run-down which is why I am assuming its going so cheap. I suppose I need to know the condition it is in. Is it still structurally sound?" Hermione got straight to the point.

"Oh yes, let me show you the inside. It needs a little work inside, but not as much as outside. Paint mostly. Lets have a look." The man walked to the door and with a flick of his wand he pushed the door open.

Going inside he showed her around and she was impressed with the state of the interior. He explained that it was indeed structurally sound that it came with a flat above the store and a basement that would be large enough for stock and a small potions lab. Hermione liked it so much she had decided on purchasing it the moment she was done looking around. When they were back outside she turned to the man with a smile that he returned.

"I think I would love to buy this place." Hermione stated happily.

"That is perfect. You're the first person who has actually wanted to purchase the place." He beams happily at the young woman.

"Well their loss is my gain correct?" Hermione smirked and the little cat rubbed long her neck.

"Absolutely. Do you have time to go to Gringotts today?" Wesley asks seriously and Hermione simply nods.

"For sure." Hermione smiles and the pair head for the bank.

The transaction goes quickly and the goblins approve the transfer of funds from one bank to the other while witnessing the handing over of the deed. A single drop of blood from the wizard followed by a drop from with onto the deed and the ownership changed from Wesley to Hermione. The happy and considerably more wealthy wizard shook the young woman's had again before leaving to go home to his wife.

Hermione was just leaving the bank when she felt warm slender arms wrap around her from behind, she tensed briefly before she noticed Bill Weasely beside her and she realised who the arms belong too.

"Bonjour cherie! Ca va?" Purred the French Veela and Hermione grinned.

"Bonjour Fleur, Bill. Il va bien." Hermione replied pleasantly surprising the engaged couple.

"How are you Hermione? Where is the Headmistress?" Bill smiled as he asked the question curiously.

"Headmistressing." Hermione grinned at her cousin as the blonde was still wrapped around her with her chin on Hermione's free shoulder.

"Fair enough I guess." Bill chuckled and rolled his eyes at his lazy looking bride-to-be.

"'ow come you are 'ere today, Cher." Fleur asked in a lazy voice that matched her lazy look. She was clearly quite content where she was.

"Oh, actually I brought a store today. I'm going into business with Fred and George." Hermione explains and stifles a smirk when she sees her cousins eyes widen.

"You're kidding? No. Ok well I strongly advise you get set up before telling mum. She will throw a fit if she finds out you're enabling the twins." Bill chuckles at the mere idea of his mother going into a tizzy.

"Yeah I kind of assumed from the few conversations I have had with her. She loves the twins but they drive her up the wall apparently." Hermione and Fleur both chuckled at this and Bill smirked and nodded.

"What about you both? I didn't expect you guys to be here." Hermione points out tilting her head in a curious way.

"Ah yeah we are on our way out to a sight in Spain but we were going for lunch first. We saw you on the way out and decided to say hello." Bill explained smiling charmingly.

"Ah I see. I was thinking about lunch myself. I'm famished, I skipped breakfast." Hermione explained and smirked when Fleur started to rub her tummy in a circular motion.

"You shouldn't skip meals in your condition." Fleur spoke sounding as if she was half asleep.

"Condition?" Bill frowned not understand and Hermione turned her head and gave the Veela a questioning look.

"I'm a veela, we know these things." Fleur shrugged as if it was obvious.

"I'm still confused." Bill reminds the two women curiously.

"I'm pregnant. Triplets actually and before you ask, they are Minerva's" Hermione explained, she had decided after telling Lavender about the babies that its best to explain immediately that they are Minerva's

"Oh... Oh! That's fantastic!" Bill sounds so excited that it surprises Hermione though not as much as her cousin stepping in and hugging her and consequently his fiancee who still refuses to remove herself from the brunette witch.

"I'm glad you think so." Hermione's statement comes out a little hesitantly and Fleur smirks.

"He is so excited because I am also pregnant. We are perhaps due around the same time." Fleur explains before yawning.

"Oh my gosh! That IS fantastic!" Hermione exclaims suddenly wrapping her arms around Bill who had only just stepped back.


	33. Chapter 33

**Bit angsty in this one but nothing too terribly serious. All for the plot. Also just a heads up this story is going to 39 chapters all up, 39 is an epilogue.**

 **Read and Review even if you dont like it let me know**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

After lunch and after reconfirming that Minerva and Hermione would be joining the soon to be married couple in France the weekend after this they split up going there own ways. With a large smile on her face and a skip in her step the happy brunette made her way to the Ministry going in the visitors entrance.

After standing in a short line for more time than she cared to and still wasn't within the lead three Hermione was getting discouraged. Her smile had slipped and she was moments away from scowling until a hand settled on her shoulder startling her. Spinning around she came face to face with Nymphadora Tonks who was smirking.

"Tonks! You scared the crap out of me." Hermione mock growled at her cousin.

"Sorry Baby Black. What are you doing here?" Tonks asked getting straight to the point causing Hermione to roll her eyes almost playfully.

"Oh, actually I came to take my Apparition test. I was too young last year and I'd taken my NEWTS before the course was offered this year." Hermione explains as she stepped forward in line again.

"Oh! Well come on then. I'll take you up to Twycross' office." Tonks pulled her cousin out of line and towards the nearby elevator.

"Ok thanks. How have you been? Forgive Aunt Andy yet?" Hermione asked falling into step beside her older cousin.

"No. She is hasn't been able to find me. I've been staying with Aunt Cissy." Tonks sounded a little sheepish and Hermione gave her a pointed look that had her sighing in defeat.

"I know, I'm being a bit of a jerk, her words hurt though. I know how much she misses Cissy and even Bellatrix and sometimes I wonder if she really regrets me and dad." Tonks explains as they wait for the elevator.

"No Nym, honestly. I know it may seem that way after how she misspoke but truly she loves you and your dad. She was extremely sorry after you left. Just give her a chance to explain and stop being insecure." Hermione urges gently stepping into the elevator when the door opens.

"You're right of course, wise little fox." Tonks huffed indignantly and Hermione chuckled.

"I know. Now I do think that if Aunt Cissy is offering you somewhere to stay you should stay there." Hermione adds after a moment Tonks turns to her giving her a curious look as the elevator opens. They don't immediately notice that Arthur Weasely has gotten on the elevator.

"Why do you recommend that?" Tonks frowns as if she is trying to figure it out without being told.

"Because Cissy is divorcing Lucius and so is home in the Manor alone and also because I think it will encourage Andy to get in touch with you and ultimately Narcissa. You said yourself Andy misses her sisters. I know for a fact so does Cissa." Hermione explains and Tonks grins and nods.

"That's a great idea." Tonks agrees seriously though her grin is still in place.

It was at this point that Arthur turned and faced the two young woman a scowl on his face. Hermione noticed him before Tonks did who looked like she was already plotting how to get her mother and Narcissa on good terms again. Hermione didn't speak but as the angry glare of the Weasely patriarch settled on her she gave him a questioning look.

"Already trying to find a way to exclude Molly are you? Give her hope that she had more family out there, someone else to dote on and yet you haven't requested meeting with her again since you were in my home." Arthur accused and Hermione frowned, at this point Tonks was scowling.

Hermione wondered for a moment if Molly had not told her husband about meeting in the Three Broomsticks just the following day. Before she got a chance to explain or defend herself the man started speaking again.

"Not only Molly but you'd been ignoring my children too. Does family mean nothing to you?" Arthur ranted but this time Hermione felt her own anger spike.

"How dare you? I mean honestly how bloody dare you! No! You don't get to speak now." Hermione all but screeched as Arthur looked like he was about to start talking again.

"Its entirely hypocritical and unfair for you of all people to question what family means to me! I found out I was adopted and when I learned who my real family was I reached out to them, all my aunts and my cousins. I was invited to your home by my aunt and I was over the moon, I was so excited to get to know her children, my cousins and especially my Aunty more." Hermione spoke loud and seriously her tone borderline aggressive.

"I wanted nothing more to catch up on what I had missed out with all of you, even you Arthur! Family means a lot to me, but you wish to question that. I personally think you should take a bloody moment and think about what family means to you." Hermione grit out and Tonks simply stood behind her glaring at the red-head.

"What it means to me? Family is everything to me!" Arthur yells into the small compartment only to be met with a feral growl rumbling not only from Hermione but also the cat still on her shoulder and the pocket of Tonks robes. Arthur swallowed and stepped back.

"Does it really? Because it certainly didn't seem that way. Your sweet wife and most of your children were nothing but happy that Minerva and I were going to be joining you all for dinner. I was happy to be joining you all. Molly was excited, she put a lot of effort into it, inviting Sirius and Harry along with Nym and Andy, more mouths she would have to feed, more work for her. She was happy to do that because it meant she got to get to know me better and that I got to know my family." Hermione's voice shook with the force of her growl and it only seemed to increase.

"You ruined that for her Arthur, you ruined it for her and you ruined it for your children. You managed to poison Ron against me. Why Arthur? Because your idiotic homophobia was worth more than your family? I hate to tell you but if men are like you then I am glad I am a lesbian because you leave a lot to be desired. Or did you not want me there because of who my mother is? You hate me because i'm the daughter of a crazy woman who did a bunch of bad things. News flash for you mate, she was forced into Voldemort's service by her own parents! She did what she did to protect her sisters." Hermione was sobbing by the time she finished and Arthur had the grace to look ashamed.

"What do you mean she did it to save her sisters?" Tonks asks even as she wraps her arms around her little cousin.

"She left me some memories. She was trained to be given into Voldemort's service and once he had her he got her to do things she didn't want to be threatening her sisters. He threatened to rape Narcissa and kill Andy, potentially also sexually assault her." Hermione got out between soft sobs and the two other occupants stood stock still as they took in this information.

"I... I'm sorry." Arthur mumbled finally as the elevators opened to his department and he quickly fled leaving the two women alone.

"Baby Black, you need to calm down. Come on cous, you'll pass out if you don't calm down." Tonks soothed gently as the elevator closed again leaving them alone.

Hermione tried her best to calm down but only after they reached the department for magical licensing was she able to stop sobbing and dry her eyes. Several people on the floor near the elevator gave a concerned look to see Auror Tonks comforting the young witch but none approached to which both women were happy.

"S-sorry Nym. Can you do me a favour and not tell Cissy or Andy? I am going to show them the memories. I want them to know what Bellatrix did for them. It was all for her sisters. Its just i've been given permission to visit with Bellatrix at Azkaban tomorrow and I don't want to show the Aunts until after I've met my mother." Hermione explained facing her cousin.

Tonks smiled and nodded her head reaching out and using her thumbs to wipe away the few last tears rolling down the brunettes cheeks. Once the tears were gone Tonks leaned forward and kissed her little cousins forehead in a reassuring way before pulling her into a tight hug that Hermione eagerly returned.

"Promise cous. Now lets go get your apparition test and then I will take you back to Hogsmead for a drink." Tonks informed smiling and the younger witch nodded returning the smile.

"Congrats Cous, I knew you had it in you." Tonks smiled jubilantly as she and Hermione sat in the three broomsticks each sipping butter-beer

"I know right. Too easy." Hermione chuckled along with her cousin feeling considerably better after the elevator ride with Arthur.

"Totally. I'm sorry about Arthur by the way." Tonks added the last after a moments pause.

"Forget that. He isn't your father or husband what could you possibly have to be sorry for? He has his opinion I guess. Wether he hates me for being a lesbian or hates me for being Bella's it doesn't matter to me. What pissed me off was that he assumed family means nothing to me. The moron could not be more wrong." Hermione explained looking at the table as a hand protectively slips over her stomach.

"I know little fox, he was wrong on so many levels. He is wrong simply because he thinks you liking women affects anyone but you. He is also wrong to judge you because of Bellatrix. Even if she wasn't forced into what she did how is that even close to being your fault." Tonks scoffed at her own words and Hermione smirked and nodded her head.

"Precisely. Contentious sod." Hermione adds smirking and both young women laugh softly.

"Who's contentious?" Two voices chime together behind Hermione. Hermione had sent a patronus to the twins after receiving her Apparition license to meet her and Tonks at the Three Broomsticks.

"Your father. Totally had a go at Baby Black." Tonks informed as the twins sat beside them. Fred next to Tonks and George beside Hermione.

"He didn't?" Fred asked with a disappointed look.

"He did. Claimed family meant nothing to me." Hermione added as she pulled the rolled up deed from her pocket.

"He does realise..." Fred started only to have George finish the thought.

"That he was the one that ran YOU away from the family right?"

"He does now. You should have seen it. She about chewed him up and spat him out." Tonks spoke proudly and the twins smiled happily at this information making Hermione roll her eyes.

"Yes well..." Hermione trailed off and shrugged, there was silence for a moment before Tonks spoke again.

"Actually it was kind of scary I get you're an animagus but you started to growl. What was that?" The violet haired witch asked seriously.

"I don't know, it started the other day. I was extremely upset and angry and just started growling. I've been able to growl ever since." Hermione shrugged and then gave a light rumbling growl as emphasis.

"That's totally wild." The twins spoke together.

"Right! Lupa and Mouser growled right along with her. I wouldn't be surprised if little cousin doesn't have some weird empathy link with animals." Tonks went on frowning now the twins expressions matching her own. Hermione rolled her eyes and sipped her butter-beer

"I don't know what the deal is. Its just an animagus thing i'm sure. Any way, to get to business I need your blood." Hermione unrolled the deed as she looked at the twins and they frowned at her.

"Kinky little witch." Fred spoke finally his expression softening.

"You have no idea. Drop of blood from you both on this. I bought us a place right on Diagon Alley. It needs a little work though." Hermione explained and the twins became visibly excited.

Both the Weasely boys cast slicing charms on their finger tips and dripped a little blood on the deed. Hermione then tapped the parchment with her wand and the deed absorbed the blood and added both boys names to the list of owners. It was now official that the three were in this together and both twins couldn't have been happier.


	34. Chapter 34

**Always love to know what you guys think. I worry some of you may be disappointed with the way i have ended this fic but only time will tell i suppose so in the mean time, here is 34.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Hermione moaned softly looking up with sleepy eyes at her naked mate who was currently straddling her stomach while the older woman tweaked and toyed with her witches nipples. Hermione couldn't think of many better ways to wake up of a morning, especially since the two had only cuddled the night before as they were both rather tired. The young witch arched her back effectively bringing her smooth stomach into contact with slick heat, moaning again when her stomach was coated in her mates arousal and the older woman rolled her hips.

"Baby... you're so wet." Hermione husked out more arousal than sleep making her voice thick.

"Even in my sleep you have that effect on me. You also apparently can't keep your hands off me even in your sleep." Minerva's voice was also husky and she picked up Hermione's right hand showing her younger mate the slick fingers.

"You're so damn sexy and all mine. Why would I even try to keep my hands off you?" Hermione groaned as her hand was lifted to Minerva's face and soft lips wrapped around her slick fingers.

"Why indeed." Minerva agreed a moment before running the tip of her tongue along the inside of Hermione's middle finger cleaning it off appropriately.

"Tabby, come up here..." Hermione's tone was low and thickly suggestive as she grabbed the headmistresses hip and urged her to shuffle forward.

Minerva immediately understood what her mate wanted and she couldn't fight the needy moan brought on simply by the suggestion. As the older woman scooted up the younger one shuffled down a little off the pillows only to groan softly and grip her mates hips when her prize was directly above her. With no hesitation the younger witch pulled the headmistress down and fastened her lips around the small throbbing bundle.

Minerva couldn't help but gasp at the initial contact and roll her hips effectively riding her mates pretty face. The older woman would have stopped when she realised what she was doing not wanting to smother her mate but Hermione would have none of that. Hermione's hands slipped from her lovers hips around to grasp the woman's delicious arse squeezing and applying enough pressure to encourage her mate to rock her hips.

It soon became apparent to the older woman that even if she didn't want to let go and practically fuck her mates face that that was exactly what was going to happen. Minerva couldn't control herself the closer she came to her climax, the combination of her mates hands on her arse squeezing and occasionally scratching lightly along with the lips and tongue working her over so amazingly was quickly becoming too much and she lost herself in the pleasure.

As if sensing her mate was on the brink the younger woman removed her right hand from her behind and manoeuvred it beneath the older witch promptly thrusting two fingers deep, purposefully driving towards the older woman's rough patch. Minerva arched and without realising she was doing it she rather harshly pulled her mates hair as she came with a scream of her loves name. Hermione didn't mind the sharp pain one little bit, simply glad to have gotten her lover off.

"Oh fuck..." Minerva gasped out as she came down from her intense orgasm panting for a moment before climbing off her mates face and laying heavily on the bed beside the younger woman.

Hermione grinned and licked what she could from her own face before giving her fingers a tongue bath, a sight that made Minerva shudder and moan. When she was satisfied that she hadn't missed a drop the younger woman rolled onto her side to face her mate and smiled sweetly. Minerva leaned over and licked her loves slightly slick cheek before kissing her deeply.

"You're a very sexy alarm." Hermione commented a little breathlessly when she and her mate had separated for air.

"Indeed though my initial plan was to get you off. Not that I am complaining about the turn about." Minerva smirked looking at her mate with rather playful eyes.

"Turn about is fair play." Hermione grinned and pecked her mates lips before rolling off the bed.

"Though I do think you owe an orgasm now. I'll be in the shower. Don't mind if I start myself off do you?" Hermione didn't expect an answer as she continued into the bathroom but she smirked when she heard her mate moan no doubt imagining the young witch touching herself.

* * *

Not long after their shower antics the two witches made there way down to the Great Hall, they were having breakfast at the castle before getting ready and going to Azkaban. They would be meeting at the Ministry with the Aurors who were to be relieving those already at the wizarding prison. Stepping into the Hall the two shared a little peck of the lips before heading to there respective tables.

Hermione ignored the stares though she was a little annoyed that the novelty still hadn't seemed to have warn off yet as far as her and Minerva's relationship was concerned. Regardless she simply shrugged and set about eating her breakfast in an attempt to ignore her nervousness about meeting her birth mother this coming afternoon. She was almost done when Draco slipped into the seat beside her.

"What's wrong Cousin?" Hermione's tone was a little flat as she was entirely unsure why all the sudden her blonde cousin was sitting with her.

"My mother wrote me, she said she is divorcing my father. I don't know who I can talk to about this. I don't understand why she would do this." Draco starts and Hermione sighs and takes a drink before turning and facing her cousin.

"Ok this is what I apparently need to explain to you. Your mother and father haven't been close for a long time. From what Aunty has told me she and Lucius haven't been intimate in quite a few years. Yeah I get it that's a gross though for you. I have to ask you this though, if you think they didn't both want this divorce why has your father agreed to it without a fight?" Hermione was sitting on the bench beside Draco at this point with her jeans clad legs crossed beneath her.

"But... what about me? Mother and Father haven't even considered me." Draco all but whined out.

"No Draco, they have, at the very least Aunty did. She asked my opinion and I'll tell you what I told her. You are an adult now Draco, i've noticed you eye-balling Daphne's little sister. You're very likely going to be moving out very soon and then what? Your mother is expected to be unhappy in marriage with a man who has admitted to his wife very recently that he has been seeing other women for the last decade behind her back? Don't think she didn't consider you Draco because she did." Hermione actually reached over and took her cousins hand.

Draco sat for a minute staring and his cousin hand on his own for a long few moments before heaving a sigh indicating he was deep in thought. Hermione waited patiently for him to collect his thoughts and finally the younger man cleared his throat and looked up.

"I'm glad you told my mother that. I... was unaware that father cheated on her, a little blind if you will. Its going to take a little getting used to, they may have been indifferent to one another but they both always spoiled me, not having them both there will be a little hard for me. But thank you, for giving my mother good advice. She deserves better than my father. Though I have to wonder if she has any blokes in her sights." Draco took on a contemplative tone towards the end there and Hermione chuckled.

"She does not. She was contemplating taking up a fellow witches offer to go on a date how ever." Hermione informed seriously only to have to bite back a laugh at the shocked look on her cousins face.

"Well... men haven't been that good for her so far." Draco finally said only to roll his eyes at the now very shocked looking Hermione.

"Come off it cousin, I hated you for your blood status. I've never hated anyone for liking those of the same sex." Draco shrugged his shoulders in a fashion that made it seem like it was obvious.

"Well I have to hand it to you Draco... You've stumped me. I don't know if I need to think of you as a total prat or just a decent guy who was a little misguided." Hermione huffed in mock frustration.

"Aw come on cousin, we are family now, you have to like me." Draco leaned over and wrapped Hermione in a hug that she returned even as she laughed.

Her laughter was cut short how ever as her cousin chose that moment to lick the side of her face before quickly pulling back and standing up before she could retaliate in any kind of potentially violent way.

"I licked you, you're mine now cousin!" Draco smirked playfully and Hermione glared daggers as she wiped the side of her face and stood up.

Draco yelped and turned to dash up the hall glancing over his shoulder he thought he was going to get away with it until he looked forward again only to stop too quickly and topple forward landing at the feet of one Minerva McGonagall. Draco looked up and didn't know if he should be relieved or scared by the rather mischievous look in the headmistresses eyes.

"Actually, I licked her first so I think she is mine." Minerva spoke clearly only to hear the clatter of forks and knives being dropped through the entire hall.

Minerva looked around the hall and smirked seeing the utter shock on each and every student and professors faces. Everyone was staring at the headmistress entirely unsure how to take the obvious innuendo. Minerva rolled her eyes and held her hand out to Draco who took it and let her help him up. Draco dusted himself off glancing at the surrounding students before turning back to Minerva.

"Right well, I can respect that claim how ever I would suggest putting a mark on her that's a little more obvious. The neck might be a good place to start." Draco suggested seriously though his eyes were dancing with amusement.

"You know what, I think you are right. I will definitely work on that this evening. Thank you Mr. Malfoy." Minerva sounds serious but Draco can see the twitching lips of the headmistress as she attempts to stifle a smirk.

"Absolutely." Draco nods sagely and takes his seat getting back into his breakfast as everyone else continues to stare.

At this point Hermione had made her way to her mate and stood where Draco had a moment ago only a little closer. With only a seconds hesitation the younger witch grabbed her witch's hips and tugged her body against her own as she got on her toes and gave her mate a searing yet chaste kiss. This action seemed to shake many of the students out of their shock as the couple was greeted with wolf whistles and cat calls. Hermione pulled back and rolled her eyes taking her mates hand.

"Come along. I think its time we headed for Diagon Alley. I want to show you something before going to the Ministry." Hermione explains turning and tugging her smirking mate along behind her.

The two left the hall and headed back for their quarters leaving everyone behind in the hall. Filius, as Deputy Head, was taking over the days duties for Minerva and her classes had been cancelled for the day. In the quarters Hermione collected a box off the mantle while Minerva placed a few letters she had gotten over breakfast on the small desk near her bookshelves. Shrinking the box Hermione placed it in her pocket and then turned to her mate.

The couple went through into the office and both taking a handful of powder they each floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron. They spoke passing greetings to Tom before moving out into the Alley where Hermione slid her hand into the warmer slightly larger one of her mate and led the headmistress along the Alley. It wasn't a long walk before they made it to the slightly run-down store Hermione had purchased yesterday.

Pulling out her wand the young witch tapped the door and then pushed it open ignoring her mates curious look as she walked in pulling her witch with her. Once inside the two could hear voices towards the back of the store. Minerva frowned not understanding even a little bit why they were here or why Hermione was even able to get in. Hermione had noticed the interior was looking much better and immediately knew her cousins were there.

"O! You guy's have done great work so far." Hermione called walking further into the room only to see two red heads of hair appear over a shelf in the back.

"Cousin!" The boys chimed happily walking around the shelf and approaching the couple.

"Ah and the lovely,"

"Kind."

"Gorgeous."

"Beautiful..." They'd no doubt have continued their back and forth but for being cut off by the young witch.

"Ease up fellas, that's my woman you are attempting to charm." Hermione huffs at the twins feeling slightly possessive regardless of knowing that although they were sincere they meant nothing by their words.

"And what a woman." George playfully swooned and was caught by Fred.

"Yeah yeah. Nice to see you boys but I am finding myself wondering what i'm missing here." Minerva explains seriously giving her witch a pointed look.

Fred and George stare at the headmistress for a moment before turning to their young cousin with frowns on their faces. Hermione has a rather sheepish look on her face at she looks back at her mate for a moment before clearing her throat. Taking a deep breath the young woman steeled her nerves and explained.

"So when the twins wanted to meet me over the weekend they propositioned me. They wanted me to finance a business. They put a lot of thought into it and I frankly think the idea was a great one. So I agreed and they are having contracts drawn up for us all to sign as well as a business agreement and they got the trade license sorted out with the three of our names on it. So yesterday I brought this place and added their names to the deed." Hermione explained before biting her lip hoping her mate isn't upset with her.

"We are entirely grateful too. Its an equal partnership. Each of us getting 30% of all profits gained per annum. We already have several products tested and perfected and are working on more. Fred has even been networking a bit offering to sell other peoples products for a small cut of the profit." George explained seriously Fred nodding beside him.

"We have it worked out in the contracts and agreements along with Gringotts to place 3% of profits into vaults trusted to future children for the three of us and the last one 1% of profits we will funnel back into the store." Fred finished for the three of them and Hermione continued to watch her mate getting more nervous the longer the scot remained silent.

Minerva was initially a little peeved that Hermione hadn't spoken to her first but after having it explained to her she couldn't find it in herself to be anything but impressed. This didn't mean she didn't get a tiny bit of pleasure seeing her mate sweat a little though. Finally seeing her mate slowly become more and more distressed she decided to speak up.

"Well it might have been nice to have been told about this before now but I have to admit I am impressed. You three seem to have it worked out and honestly I am glad you guys have accepted Hermione as family and want to work with her." Minerva grins when her mate sighs heavily with relief.

"So you're not mad at me?" Hermione asked almost shyly and it melted Minerva a little.

"Of course not baby, you're an adult. You maybe could have let me in on this before now but I am proud of you. You wasn't sure what you wanted to do as a future career and I know you had mentioned being even more unsure now you are pregnant. This family business is perfect for your situation." Minerva smiles and wraps her arms around her young mates shoulders who instantly presses into her and nuzzles her mates chest.

"Thank you for not being mad. I was hoping you would think it was a good idea. I wanted to surprise you after all." Hermione's voice was a little muffled against her mates robes. The twins were beaming.

"It was definitely a surprise. Are you going to patent the Pocket Companions?" Minerva asks only when her mate steps back slightly though she remains under the older witches arm.

"Oh I already did. Yesterday after getting my Apparition license I stopped off and got them patented. I'm ready to sell them once we get this place back up to scratch and opened up. I had wanted to talk to you about them though." Hermione explained and Minerva tilted her head a little confused.

"What did you want to talk to me about them for? It's your product." Minerva added her free hand slipping into her pocket where she could feel Renard and Mouser curled up asleep together.

"Well yes I created them but I also gifted it to you. I got it patented under your name. You get all sales profits." Hermione explained not meeting her loves gaze.

"Darling why did you do that? They are you're creation." Minerva gasped at this information and Hermione nodded agreeing with the older woman.

"Of course. But Ren was my gift to you along with my notes and findings. I gave you this creation because you are everything to me." Hermione confessed softly looking into soft emerald eyes.

"Baby... you are absolutely incredible and I only love you more and more every day." Minerva cooed at her little mate before pulling the young witch into a deep and loving kiss that lasted what felt like hours but was only a couple minutes. Fred and George didn't interrupt until the couple pulled apart.

"Lets give you the tour!" The twins chimed together and the mates grinned at the exuberant red-heads.


	35. Chapter 35

**This is it. I sincerely hope you guys like this chapter, finally Bella/Mione interaction.**

 **I would love to hear your thoughts even if you think it sucks.**

 **I own nothing**

* * *

Since the exact location of Azkaban was was undisclosed information not given to anyone but Aurors, Hermione and Minerva had to be side-along appirated to a small dock in a decided damp and dank part of who knows where. The dock was surrounded by several small boats that the group of Aurors were beginning to board.

"Headmistress if you and Miss Black would like to follow me we are about ready to make our way to the island." An older female Auror who had earlier introduced herself as Auror Gruger.

Both witches nodded and followed the woman to a boat getting in and sitting side by side as Auror Gruger tapped her wand on the dock. The result was the ropes holding the boats to the docks slipping loose and the boats beginning to float across the stretch of water. Azkaban was not visible from the dock due to the thick fog that always seemed to surround the island. It was several long silent minutes before Hermione and Minerva were able to see the prison and they couldn't fight their shudders at seeing the massive dark fortress.

In the skies surrounding the prison could be seen dozens of black dots that the witches knew to be Dementors. Another shudder ran through Hermione and she was relieved to feel her mates arm slip around her shoulders. Less than a minute after breaking through the bank of fog the boats docked themselves at another small wharf.

Auror Gruger gestured the two witches get out of the boat and once everyone was on the wharf she turned to the other Aurors.

"You folks know the drill, nothing is changing but Bennet and Faulkner I need you too to head straight to Blacks cell and get her bring her up to the Wardens office." Gruger explains in a no nonsense tone.

The Aurors all nodded and made their way up into the prison where everyone went through a check point where they were checked for any kind of contraband. Hermione and Minerva were able to skip this part as they were taken directly to the Wardens office where they were greeted by a burly man by the name of Gregory Portendorfer.

"Come on in Ladies. Madame Black should be here within five minutes. Anything I can get either of you? Tea?" The warden was sounding polite but he looked like he wished he was anywhere else.

"No thank you sir." Minerva lead her mate to one of the over stuffed seats on the office in front of desk.

Three chairs had been placed in the room around a small round table in the open space in front of the small oak desk that was for the wardens paper work. Hermione sat in one seat and stared at the table lost in her own thoughts as her mate stood with Portendorfer by the door of the office. The room was filled with silence for a few minutes before a knock sounded on the door.

"I'll step out and leave you both to it then." The warden pulled the door open and stepped out.

Hermione looked up as Bellatrix flounced into the room clearly having no idea what was going on. The raven haired prisoner didn't immediately notice Hermione as her eyes landed on Minerva. Smirking the middle aged woman lurched forward and before Minerva knew what was happening the woman had cupped her face and planted a kiss right on her lips. Hermione watched silently not sure if she should be annoyed, jealous of amused.

"Professor McGonagall! How lovely to see you. Here to check on your favourite student are you?" Bellatrix spoke for the first time her tone somewhere in the middle of sarcastic and playful.

"Second favourite." Minerva corrected after a moment her lips pursed as she gave a light glare to the woman before her.

"Second? Who is first?" Bellatrix sounds as indignant as she looks.

Without answering verbally Minerva simply indicated her young mate who at that moment stood up and nervously pushed her hair behind her ear. Bellatrix turned with a sneer expecting to see some stuck up child not worth her time. Hermione and Minerva had both spent several hours talking about how they would explain who Hermione was to Bellatrix, how they would make Bellatrix believe.

All those hours were wasted, rendered completely unnecessary when the charcoal eyes of Bellatrix met matching eyes on the younger woman. The sneer melted instantly and her eyes immediately filled with tears. With a quivering chin and tears beginning to stream down her cheeks Bellatrix ran forward and wrapped her arms around the young woman.

"My baby! My little Hermione." Bellatrix sobbed out and suddenly Hermione's own sobs sounded through the room.

The way Hermione felt simply because her mother recognised her even after not seeing her for over 17 years made the young witch beyond happy. Here she stood in her mothers arms and the it felt nothing but perfect. Hermione had never felt such maternal love as she did in this moment as she sobbed into the raven curls of her mother.

Both women sank to the floor refusing to let go of one another as they sobbed out their emotions both feeling love and happiness along with stabbing pain that came with the realisation that they had missed so much about each other. Minerva stood slightly to the side of them her own eyes wet as she watched the mother and daughters emotional embrace.

"Hermione... Oh... you have no idea... you don't know how often I thought of you... How often i've dreamed of seeing your beautiful face again." Bellatrix had calmed down enough that she was able to speak between sobs but tears still streamed down her face.

"I didn't.. I didn't know about you until Christmas.. I met my aunts but I so longed to meet my mother." Hermione confessed sniffling and her admission reduced Bellatrix to a sobbing mess all over again.

"Darling daughter of mine... I have always loved you, you know that don't you? Did you look at the memories?" Bellatrix pulled back slightly but refused to release her daughter.

Minerva chose that moment to pull her wand from her sleeve and transfigured two of the seats into a comfortable sofa. Without a word she carefully levitated the two women up onto the sofa before taking her own seat across from the two wet faced women.

"Thank you Tabby." Hermione mumbled giving her love a watery smile before turning back to Bellatrix and speaking again before her mother could ask about the familiarity.

"I did watch the memories. I cant believe you were forced into that... I... I have since wished I could some how have saved you from that." Hermione explained lifting her hand to rub her face though the tears were still free flowing.

"Hush darling, don't think like that. If I had not been forced into that life I would never have had you. I cannot bring myself to regret my life simply because I got you out of it." Bellatrix sniffled all previous sarcasm had left her the moment she realised it was her daughter before her.

"Yes but you didn't deserve that. You made to do horrible things because that scum bag used your sisters against you. You killed people so they would be spared and they don't even know it." Hermione half sobbed.

"My sisters. Are they well? Their children?" Bellatrix changed the subject suddenly afraid she wouldn't have time to learn all she wanted to.

"They are. Aunt Cissa is divorcing Lucius. Draco is a smart cunning little prat though i'm beginning to suspect he isn't the ass he makes himself out to be. Aunt Andy is good and happy and Nymphadora is a really great Auror." Hermione explained the two witches beginning to calm down as the topic shifted to other members of the family.

"What do you mean Draco was an ass? What did he do to you?" Bellatrix was scowling just at the idea that her nephew would mistreat her daughter.

"You know what Lucius is like and thanks to Cygnus and Druella even Narcissa had an opinion on blood purity. Draco, to please his father, was quite the supremacist." Minerva explains finally speaking up again.

"I'm not sure I understand, that's not a good way to view the world but how does that affect my daughter?" Bellatrix was looking at Minerva now.

"You have to understand Bellatrix, you gave Hermione to muggles. She along with everyone else assumed she was muggle-born. She was also sorted into Slytherin so she has had an extremely hard school life. No Slytherin particulars likes muggle-borns." Minerva finishes explaining gently.

Bellatrix stood quickly a furious look on her face and immediately began ranting about how no one had the right to treat her daughter like she was nothing even if she had been a muggle-born. Hermione couldn't help but smile to hear her mother so infuriated that she had been harassed and bullied. The young witch reached out and gently took her mothers hand tugging her back onto the sofa.

"Mother, its ok. I got through it." Hermione spoke soothingly and it seemed to calm her mother including make her smile that Hermione had called her mother.

"And came out on top. She is the smartest witch of her age." Minerva supplied smiling at the pair.

"Oh? Good. That is fantastic. Don't settle for anyone less intelligent than you as a partner. You need someone as smart or smarter, no one else is good for her." Bellatrix nodded as if agreeing with her own words and Hermione smirked.

"Someone like Minerva?" Hermione inquired mildly looking at the older woman briefly before giving her mother a questioning look.

"Precisely. Someone like Minerva would be great for you." Bellatrix nodded grinning at the older woman.

"I'm glad you think so mum because she is technically your daughter in law." Hermione watched the raven haired woman as she frowned and looked from Minerva to Hermione and back again.

It was at that point that Bellatrix notices the matching necklaces both women wear along with the curious ever changing rings. After a moment the woman turned to her daughter and gently lifted the collar of her button down away from her daughters neck revealing the white circular scar. Hermione continued to watch as her mothers eyes widened in shock before slowly morphing into a brilliant smile so much like Hermione's

"Mates! That's great! Oh I am so happy for you. So many animagus never find their mate." Bellatrix all but crowed happily surprising both women.

"You're truly ok that I am with Minerva? Even though you apparently sported a serious crush on her?" Hermione queried seriously not missing the surprised look on Minerva's face at the mention of Bella's old crush.

"Oh sure. My having a crush on her when I was your age really only makes It more acceptable for me. If she was good enough for my affections she is good enough for yours." Bellatrix shrugged but continued to grin.

"I appreciate your lack of double standards." Minerva rolled her eyes at Bellatrix.

"No problem. Now tell me, what is your animal?" Bellatrix asked her daughter after winking playfully at her old professor.

"Silver fox. Actually that reminds me, I have a gift for you." Hermione sat forward and reached into her pocket.

"You do?" Bellatrix and Minerva chimed at the same time one witch eager and the other surprised.

"I didn't tell you because I was worried I wouldn't be able to get it to her." Hermione explained to her mate as she pulled a tiny box from her pocket and magically returned it to its original size, Minerva immediately understood and smiled at her love.

"So I want you to know that I created this and I think the turn out is great. Minerva has even encouraged that I market the product, which I plan to do as I am starting a business with two of my cousins. How ever I gave my all three of my Aunts this gift along with giving one to Nym and I wanted to give you one as well. I only hope I made a good choice." Hermione explains and Bella nods her head looking excitedly at her daughter.

Without any more words Hermione flips open the box and gently grabs her mothers wrist lifting her hand and placing it in the box. Bellatrix gasped and would have pulled her hand back when she felt something small and furry brush up against it except Hermione held her hand in the box until the green glow dissipated

When Hermione let go of her mothers wrist the woman pulled her hand carefully from the box and watched in awe as a tiny black leopard leapt out of the box landing in Hermione's lap. Without needing urging the leopard sprang from Hermione's lap to land in Bellatrix's rolling and rubbing herself on the rather tattered and warn prison attire. Bellatrix stared for a moment before scooping the leopard up and rubbing her fingers over the creature.

"You made this?" Bellatrix whisper was awe filled.

"She did. Its completely living. Involving transfiguration and a blood magic she created all by herself along with the bonding and dormancy spells." Minerva explained a proud smile on her face that was soon mirrored by Bellatrix.

"My daughter is a genius." Bella cooed with a prideful smile.

"Nah, I just know how to apply myself. She will live for as long as you do accidents not withstanding. She will need to eat but she is bonded too you and you alone. She may grow accepting of others but she is yours and you are hers." Hermione explains patting the tiny leopard that contently rubbed her face on the youngest witches finger.

"Thank you sweetheart. You don't know what you have done for me. Not only by giving me this little cat but simply by finding a way to visit me. I am proud of you, and happy to call you daughter. I love you very much." Bellatrix smiles her eyes becoming wet again as she wrapped her arms around Hermione who returned the embrace happily.

"I love you too Mum."


	36. Chapter 36

**Its wrapping up in a few more chapters. This is moving the plot forward also just a bit of cheeky, naughty interaction between Hermoine and Minerva.**

 **I own nothing**

 **Reviews nice =)**

* * *

The following morning shortly after breakfast Hermione was walking down to the village to see Rosmerta before going to her weekly lunch date with Percy and/or Penelope. It was while she was out of the castle that Minerva had an unscheduled and surprising visitor. She was just walking into her office to do some grading when her fireplace burst to life and Arthur Weasely stepped out with a sheepish look on his face.

Minerva stood and folded her arms over her chest when the fire died away and Arthur had the grace to look rather ashamed of himself even without speaking. Shifting from foot to foot the man slowly looked up and gave the older woman an apologetic look. Clearing his throat he sighed before before speaking up.

"Minerva, I sincerely wish to apologise for my behaviour recently, both towards you and Hermione, especially Hermione." Arthur starts his face as sincere as his tone and Minerva nods.

"That's good of you. Though if you plan to apologise to Hermione you have missed her for the day. She is off to visit Rosmerta before meeting Percy for lunch." Minerva moves to get desk and sits gesturing the seat closest to Arthur as she does.

Arthur gratefully steps forward and takes the seat leaning back slightly and placing his hands in his lap as he looks back at the headmistress.

"I realise I have been a complete prat. She kind of screamed some sense into me when she was at the ministry the other day." Minerva interrupted the Weasely patriarch.

"I beg your pardon?" Minerva inquires seriously.

"She didn't tell you? I was between departments with Hermione and Tonks and being the idiot I am I over heard a conversation they were having and had a go. I accused her of family not meaning anything to her." Arthur seemed to be wearing a constant shame face.

"You did what? Arthur I never took you for a fool! Family means more to her than you could know. What could possess you to make such an idiotic statement?" Minerva all but growled and Arthur only looked more ashamed of himself.

"I don't know. I'm a foolish idiot and I just recently realised i'm bigot. I will apologise to Hermione, in fact that is why I am here to talk to you." Arthur explained only to noticed Minerva's look of confusion.

"I'm not sure how talking to me equals apologising to Hermione." Minerva points out lifting a questioning brow.

"Well its like this. I just recently, after being yelled at by your mate, learned that Hermione is far more involved with my family than I first thought. Fred and George came home yesterday and told us they were moving into a flat they own, after questioning they explained they were going into business with Hermione and would be living above the store. The confessed that Hermione was the biggest financial backer... why would she do that if family meant nothing to her? Stupidly I decided it could have just been for her of monetary gain." Arthur confessed only to give a sheepish grin at Minerva's pointed glace.

"Yes yes I know. Molly then pulled out this funny looking little animal and explained that Hermione had gifted it to her. That she had made my wife a companion. Molly loves that little creature. She then informed me that she writes to Charlie twice weekly and that you and your mate are even planning to spend a weekend with Bill and Fleur. I quickly realised that I was an idiot, I fully accept that." Arthur further explained tapping his leg nervously.

"Alright. I'm still not sure what this has to do with me and apologising to my witch." Minerva tilts her head before calling Silva and asking her to bring them a tea service.

"Ok well, while Hermione was screaming at me she mentioned Bellatrix being forced into Voldemort's service... She said Bellatrix gave her memories?" Arthur asked just before the little elf appeared and set the tea tray on the desk. Minerva made a cup and gestured Arthur do the same.

"Yes actually all that is true. I've seen the memories myself. What are you getting at?" Minerva asked leaning back and stirring her tea as Arthur makes his own cup.

"Well, I want the memories. I do not wish to tell you why if you can respect that though I would understand if you didn't I simply want to borrow the memories for the afternoon, I would return them this evening." Arthur's expression turned pleading but Minerva frowned.

"Why should I trust you with my mates possessions? You've been nothing but unkind to her and now you expect me to turn over something that is dear to her?" Minerva's tone was pure Headmistress and it actually frightened Arthur a little before he steeled his nerves.

"I know Minerva I do. I don't deserve this, but I need to do something big to apologise and... I need the memories if I am to attempt to do that. Please. I will have them back this afternoon." Arthur all but begged the older woman.

Minerva regarded the man before her and she could see no dishonesty coming from him though she was still a little unsure. She had known Arthur for most of his life and had been friends with him for more than half of it. She wanted to trust him but the way he treated her witch makes it hard so the old witch calls for Twiggy instead of answering the man and then pulls the box from her desk removing a vial.

"Twiggy, I want you to take this and go with Arthur. You are to do what he says for the afternoon and you aren't allowed to speak of anything you hear while with him. Look after Bellatrix's memories please and return here with them the moment Arthur gives you the ok. Can you do that?" Minerva asks the elf who nods happily and takes the box from the desk.

"Thank you Minerva, I promise you you wont regret this." Arthur finally sounded his usual excitable self.

"That is yet to be seen Arthur. Don't make me come and find you." Minerva spoke clearly and Arthur couldn't have missed the silent promise of retaliation if he were to betray her or her mate.

"Of course. You will have the memories back within a few hours. Come along Twiggy. I'll show you around the Ministry of Magic." Arthur smiled happily and took the elf's hand as she offered it to him.

Minerva watched the pair go to the fireplace and disappear in a burst of green flame before she let out a heaved sigh. Rolling her eyes the older woman got to her feet and went to the fireplace deciding now was a good enough time to do as she was asked and floo call Hermione's Aunts and ask if they were available to come to Hogwarts tomorrow as Hermione wished to show them the memories.

Hermione practically bounced into her and Minerva's quarters late that afternoon and went into the bedroom where she promptly changed into clean clothes and then left again going down to the Great Hall for dinner. She strode into the hall and grinned at her mate who looked happy to see her and blew her a kiss before sitting at Slytherin table.

Hermione was making a plate of food when a warm body slid onto the bench beside her, she hadn't noticed how quiet it was in the hall until she looked up and smiled seeing Minerva right beside her. Beaming happily the young witch leaned over and kissed the headmistress lightly on the lips, a kiss Minerva was all but happy to return.

"I missed you so I thought I would eat with you tonight." Minerva explained as she started placing food on her own plate.

"I missed you too so this is perfect. How was your day?" Hermione asked pointedly ignoring the many eyes watching the couple.

"Eh, I contacted your Aunts as you asked and they will all be here tomorrow morning around 10. Otherwise it was just another day." Minerva shrugged but her smile indicated it wasn't so bad for her.

"That's great. I stopped by the store after lunch and spent a little time with the twins in the lab. They have it all set up and are planning on receiving stock next week. They are hoping to have it opened within three weeks." Hermione explained before taking a large mouthful of mashed potatoes that had her mate chuckling.

"Slow down you will give yourself indigestion." Minerva chuckled and nudged her mate.

"Well I could do that... or I could eat quicker and you and I could go up to our quarters." Hermione explained her tone slightly suggestive.

"You are insatiable aren't you." It wasn't really a question and Hermione knew it as she simply winked at her mate and continued eating.

"What would we be doing in our quarters? Reading? Maybe having some tea? Having a discussion about Witch Weekly?" Minerva asked after several silent minutes as they continued to eat.

"Sure if you wanted, or I don't know... I really think I need some pointers on how to pleasure ones self. I'd be inclined to sit and watch a demonstration." Hermione's tone was a little on the low side, everyone had gone back to their own meals and conversations but she didn't want to risk anyone over hearing her and her mates conversation.

"What kind of pleasure are we talking about? Intellectual pleasure? The right book could bring me quite a bit of pleasure." Minerva smirked slightly and Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Of course, I could definitely sit and watch you read how ever I would much rather see you pleasure yourself in a more visually stimulating way." Hermione grinned at her mate as she took a drink of pumpkin juice to wash down her meal.

"I'm not sure I understand. Can you elaborate on exactly what you want?" Minerva urged her voice dropping and growing husky. Emerald eyes were almost black with desire.

"Of course. What I want is to strip you naked and have you settle on our bed, preferably with your legs spread. You know how I love to see you. I want to watch you touch yourself." Hermione had leaned in and whispered in her mates ear and could feel the older woman shudder.

"Touch myself where?" Minerva husked out her voice so thick it broke as she voiced her question.

"First I want to watch you playing with those lovely nipples of yours... I love to see how hard your tits get when you're turned on." Hermione was growling low in her throat now and she had to cross her legs beneath the table.

"Merlin..." Minerva gasped out quietly, she could feel herself beginning to soak her panties.

"Then, when they are nice and pert I want you to spread your glorious legs nice and wide and show me that sweet sweet pussy. I want to watch you open yourself up for my gaze and stroke your clit before sinking your fingers into your tight, dripping cunt." Hermione's low rumble was almost as much of a turn on as her words and Minerva couldn't ignore her increasing arousal any more.

Jerking to her feet the headmistress grasped Hermione's hand and pulled her up before striding out of the Great Hall dragging a chuckling Hermione Black with her.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey. I dont mean to rant or anything just pointing out that this story is M so if you dont like the sex scene's or the admittedly heavy implication of sex then i apologise for not giving you warning. As the language has been rather light i assumed it was safe not to warn of the sex that gives the fic its rating. I could go on about the intended dynamic between my versions of Hermione and Minerva but i wont. I just hope those of you with issue can simply over look it.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Hermione was waiting in Minerva's office the following morning a dopey smile on her face as she recalled last nights bedroom antics and the shower they had shared only an hour ago after getting back from the Hall for breakfast. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice her lover until strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

Hermione smirked as she leaned back into her mate as lips unerringly found a bruise on her neck and a hand slid purposefully under her sweater and up her body until it was cupping and squeezing a full breast. Hermione made a little appreciative sound as she covered her witches hands with her own and forced the hand on her breast to squeeze.

"And you call me insatiable. Horny cat." Hermione husked tilting her head to the side.

"Your are, Slut fox." Minerva smirked when Hermione huffed in indignation.

"You're both sluts. Now unhand our niece." A familiar feminine voice sounded across the office making both witches look up and blush.

The couples gazes rested on Narcissa, who was the one that spoke, and then the two blushing women who were nodding slightly behind the blonde. Slowly Hermione and Minerva smirked and removed themselves from each other. Hermione heard a soft chuckle behind her and Minerva mumbled something to do with Albus.

"Aunties!" Hermione crowed happy to see the three women.

The three newly arrived women all stepped forward and got a hug one by one from their foundling niece who was happily bouncing on the balls of her feet. Andy and Narcissa seemed on slightly better terms than last time when they were in the same room together and this didn't escape Hermione's notice.

"How are you sweetheart?" Molly asked smiling fondly at the brunette.

"I'm good. Great even. Things have been good." Hermione was becoming nervous not sure how to broach the subject of the memories.

"That's fantastic. Also I want to thank you now for talking to Draco and also thank you for not telling him it was Rosmerta. I think it would upset him if he knew that he was encouraging me to accept her offer of a date." Narcissa kissed her nieces cheek ignoring the shocked expressions on all the other women's faces.

"Narcissa... You're going out with a woman?" Andromeda's eyes were wide at this new information.

"Come on Andy are you really that shocked? What do you really think Violet Parkinson and I were doing down by the lake all the time?" Narcissa smirked at the scandalised look on her sisters face and Minerva frowned.

"Well you could do a lot worse than Rosmerta." Molly pipes up when it seems Andromeda is too shocked to respond.

"Like Lucius you mean?" Narcissa asked moving over to the desk and setting her little snow leopard on the top with Ren and Mouser who both greeted him happily.

"Definitely. Arthur mentioned you had asked for a divorce and all I can say is good for you." Molly also moved over and pulled her little animal out placing it by the other three so they can get to know one another.

"Thank you Molly. Now I have to ask though, why are we here?" Narcissa looked from Hermione to Minerva and back again as Andromeda finally shook off her shock.

"Oh yeah right. Well... Bellatrix left me her vault key and instructions to go and get a box from it. When I finally did this I learned she had left me some memories. There are a couple I wanted you three to see. Well one I want all three of you too see and one I want to show Andy and Cissa." Hermione decided to go with an upfront approach.

"She did?" Andy and Cissa both voiced at the same time.

"She did." Hermione nods a small smile on her face.

"Come see ladies." Minerva speaks gently moving to the now open cupboard and pensieve.

Hesitantly the three women walked over to the object and looking at one another they joined hands as a show that they were in this together. Minerva moved over beside her mate and they both smiled to see that the women were linked at the hands, happy that they can put their differences behind them even if only temporarily.

Hermione and her love watched as the three women leaned into the pensieve and then looked to one another. Minerva could see that Hermione was anxious about this part, they both knew this would upset the women but Hermione felt they deserved to know what had happened. How and why Hermione had happened.

It was only a short while, minutes really, before the three women stood straight and stepped away from the pensieve. As they turned they were all damp eyed and it was almost enough to break Hermione's heart. All three older witches sniffled and looked at Hermione, Minerva moved to the pensieve and returned the memory to its vial before tipping the last one in.

"I'm sorry, I know its distressing. Would you both like a minute?" Hermione asked as she pulled a now sobbing Molly into her arms while looking at the sisters.

"No I... I would like to see the next now." Andy spoke up and Cissa nodded in agreement.

"Of course. It's ready when you are." Minerva spoke before discreetly calling Twiggy to ask for a tea service.

The sisters turned to the pensive and leaned into the basin as Hermione attempted to calm her red-headed aunt who was still sobbing after seeing the memory involving her brothers. Molly was both happy and sad that her brothers had captured Bellatrix, happy because they were at least kind but sad because they had abused their position as her captures, at least Fabian had.

Molly had just calmed enough to make a cup of tea when Andromeda and Narcissa stepped back from the pensieve. Turning to face the other women in the office Hermione could see the pure agony on the sisters faces. Andy promptly moved into one of the stuffed armchairs in the room and slumped down in it holding her face in her hands. Narcissa just looked lost for a few minutes until she burst into tears.

"We thought she chose to do those things! We called her monster." Narcissa sobbed against Minerva who had knelt beside the youngest aunt as she had fallen to the floor.

Hermione's eyes welled with tears of her own but she took a deep calming breath and reached into the pocket of her jeans pulling out two small pieces of parchment Standing between Andy and Molly the young witch handed a piece to each woman. Molly was the first to look at hers but Andy still seemed too distraught. Molly's gasp that was quickly followed by a choked sob drew Hermione's attention as she saw the red-head reading the small note.

 _If I could be standing before them now I would simply thank them for they gave me the greatest of treasures. They were good of heart._

Molly didn't even need to ask where the note had come from but as she sobbed the thought of when crossed her mind. She was too upset to speak her mind at the moment though as she used her handkerchief to dab at her eyes and Hermione gently rubbed her back. It was at this point that Andy leaned back in her seat and lifted the note.

 _Aeternum sorores meas. In perpetuum intra cor meum. Non paenitenda._

Andy passed the note to a slowly calming Narcissa as she calmed down and then scrubbed at her face. Narcissa sniffled reading the note and then looked up at the teary eyed Hermione Black tilting her head. Before the youngest sister could voice the question on all three Aunts minds Hermione spoke up.

"I was permitted the opportunity to visit Bellatrix yesterday during the shift change. She was allowed to write two small missives for the three of you after I told her I planned to show you all these select memories." Hermione explained a little hesitantly.

The two sisters eyes lit up at this information and they both stood and collected themselves before Andy cleared her throat and spoke.

"How was that for you Hermione? How is she?"

"Honestly? It was one of the happiest moments of my life. I got to meet my mother and she was... perfect. She was everything I had heard only... better. She was a funny crazy not an angry crazy. She was smart and sarcastic and so so loving." Hermione hesitated to start before she knew it the words were just pouring out of her.

"I had made her a Pocket Companion that Portendorfer allowed her to keep after I explained the bonding spells. A black leopard. She called her Nyx. She asked about you both and was glad to hear you are both well. She is proud of Cissa for divorcing Lucius and making her own choices and she is glad to hear that Andy is well and happy and also very proud to hear that Nym is such a stellar Auror." Hermione practically gushed and the sisters smiled even Molly was grinning at the excited girl.

"She even asked about you Molly." Hermione's voice turned soft as she spoke to the red-head.

"She did?" Molly was stunned to hear this.

"She did. She was curious about how you were going and how your family is. She was quite happy to hear about Ron and Ginny." Minerva spoke up for the first time.

"I seriously misjudged Bellatrix." Molly whispered shame on her face.

"We all did Molly." Minerva adds gently the two sisters nodding all four wearing matching shame faces.

"Stop it. Please. I love you all so much, don't be ashamed of what you thought of Mum. She wanted everyone to think it was her choice to do as she did. She was protecting her sisters from a mad man. She was making the best of a bad situation." Hermione spoke passionately and it made the surrounding women smile.

"That's my witch." Minerva voice was soft but full of pride making Hermione smile.

"You've a beautiful soul, Fox." Andy wrapped her arms around her niece who happily returned the hug only to be engulfed by both Molly and Narcissa a moment later.

* * *

 **The Latin translates to 'Forever my sisters. Forever within my heart. No regrets' according to my highly trusted friend... Google Translate... ;)**

 _LKlovesAK - I just have to let you know that your reviews are great and i will admit that they often brighten my day so thank you for being awesome. I'm glad i can apparently inspire some bedtime fun ;) or perhaps pre-dinner fun?_


	38. Chapter 38

**Well this is it. Last chapter. Next is the Epilogue and then all done. I would love to know how you feel about this fic so dont be shy about leaving a review even if you didnt like it. How ever if you got to this point and dont like it i dont want to hear it, i mean you got all the way to the end it cant be that bad =)**

 **There has been expressed interest in a sequel but i cant honestly say i am not sure. I dont know what the plot would be. Also as i've seriously glossed over the French weekend there was people wondering about a spin-off Fleur/Hermione/Minerva. This is slightly more likely to happen than a sequel unless i come up with a plot device. As it is i have already started on a Molly/Hermione.**

 **Reviews are nice. I own nothing**

* * *

It was almost two weeks later on a Monday and both women were laying in bed cuddled together early in the morning. Minerva's hand was resting on her mates barely noticeable baby bump her other arm under the pillow and Hermione's head. They were both still feeling a little exhausted after their weekend in France with Bill and Fleur.

The couple had been lead around by an excited Fleur and shown all her favourite things as well as introduced to the veela's parents. When they weren't shopping they were lazing around with either Bill and Fleur or all of Fleur's immediate family. Gabrielle had convinced Fleur to take her along with Hermione and Minerva to a spa on Saturday which happened to be the most relaxation time the couple had gotten all weekend.

Fleur had only gone so far as mildly inappropriate in regards to touching either of the witches which honestly surprised the Animagus', not that either of them mind the lack of advances from the blonde. In fact they had both been rather relieved that the veela didn't push for anything with either or both of them. Until yesterday when they had appirated back to the castle Fleur had been quite the appropriate hostess.

"You should have seen Bill's face when Fleur snogged you." Hermione mumbled after a few minutes of silence, each witch was aware that the other was awake.

"You should have seen Bills face when she snogged you." Minerva retorted with a snicker at the memory of Bill looking completely unsure.

"No doubt he was somewhere between aroused, shocked and disgusted." Hermione chuckled and rolled over to face her mate.

"No doubt." Minerva agrees leaning in to kiss the tip of her witches nose.

"I really thought we were going to get away without her doing anything." Hermione grinned at the headmistress who was tangling her legs with her own.

"So did I. I think she would have been far more forward with us if not for Bill. There was a couple of times I noticed he purposefully distracted her." Minerva pointed out chuckling lightly.

"Would you be into that? A threesome I mean." Hermione inquired curiously.

"I'm not sure. I haven't put much thought into it before. On the one hand the idea of sharing our bed with another woman, especially one as attractive as Fleur, is definitely an appealing thought. But on the other hand sharing you, regardless of how attractive the other woman is, kind of brings out the monster in me. This is mine." Minerva had reached down between their bodies and cupped her hand over the now trimmed brown hair covering her mates mound.

"Merlin... yes it is. All yours. Just as you are mine." Hermione husked out wantonly rolling her hips in an effort to press herself against the hand between her legs.

"Indeed. Are you sore?" Minerva asked a little hopefully.

"I... I am a bit sore but. That will not stop me from fucking you. You are my favourite food after all." Hermione attempts to move them only to be stopped.

"Actually, why don't we wait? The twins sent me something begging me to test it for them. They assumed it would be enjoyable for both us and assured me that there were no serious side effects." Minerva explains sitting up and pulling the blankets from them both watching as her mates nipples pucker slightly due to the cool air.

"What did they send?" Hermione asked curiously rolling into the warm spot her mate had just gotten up from.

"They called it a Bender Potion. I am not sure what a gender-bender is exactly but I can imagine. Apparently the potion will shift my lower anatomy." Minerva explains pulling on her robe as she watches her little witch stretching and rolling on the bed.

"Just your lower anatomy?" Hermione looks up at her mate when she finally stills.

"Yes that's what the letter said. They want me to report any issues." Minerva chuckled at her mate even as her gaze rested on her mates stunning chest.

"The twins are amazingly genius so i'm all for helping you test it to the fullest extent. I can deal with you having a cock so long as you still have boobs. I could never give up your glorious tits." Hermione smirked slightly when she noticed her mate shudder.

"I can relate to that. Come take a shower with me Vixen. No funny business." Minerva turns and walks briskly for the bathroom. Hermione snickers and waits to hear the shower turn on before getting up to join her mate.

It was right before dinner time that day when Minerva and Hermione were trying, not very hard, to pull away from the steamy make out session they had started two thirds of an hour ago. They were both hungry and fully intended to go to the Great Hall for dinner, Minerva was just starting to pull away when a blue ethereal weasel appeared on the coffee table beside the sofa they were tangled on.

" _I am dropping by the office. Require you and Hermione there. Sorry to delay dinner._ " It was the slightly tinny voice of Arthur Weasely that the women heard come from the weasel before it disappeared.

"That's odd, what could Arthur want?" Hermione frowned completely confused, she had no idea that Arthur had visited the office around two weeks ago.

"I suppose we shall find out." Minerva spoke climbing off her mate as the sound of the fireplace bursting to life in the office could be heard.

"Suppose so." Hermione sighed assuming the worst as she climbed off the sofa and followed her mate to the office.

When they walked in Hermione glanced at the man and was surprised to see a bright smile on his face. Frowning she stood with her mate in front of the large desk and looked directly at the man who was still smiling happily. Clapping his hands together Arthur looked back and forth between the two women before settling on Hermione.

"So no doubt you are wondering what I am doing here. Well i'm here to apologise to you. The other week when we were in the elevator at the Ministry you really opened my eyes Hermione. I was a bigot and a prat and blinded by my fear of something I didn't understand. I am sincerely sorry Hermione. Before you say anything though I need to ask you if you can trust me for just a little while?" Arthur spoke quickly but both women could still see his sincerity.

"I... I suppose so." Hermione mumbled a little confused but Arthur just beamed.

"Minerva is there any chance you can drop the Anti-Apparition wards for this room? I'd like to side-along appirate you both." Arthur asked and a moment later Minerva nodded and with an intricate flourish of her wand she nodded again.

Arthur stepped up to the two women and held both his arms out to his side. Minerva hesitated only long enough to watch Hermione stand beside the red-head before doing the same. Both women held the arm closest to them and a moment later felt the familiar tug behind their naval so they were appirated. Moments later they were standing outside the gates of Malfoy Manor.

With a frown Hermione released Arthur's arm and stepped up to her mate pressing closer to the woman she loved as the all faced the gate. Arthur stepped forward and the gates open, without a word he gestured the women follow him. Both frowning they wanted to question the man but decided to extend the trust and instead remained silent as they followed the Weasely Patriarch up into the Manor.

Arthur let himself and the two women into the house and as they stepped in a small elf appeared before them.

"Mistress said dinner shall be ready in 15 minutes and would like you to take Mistress Black and Miss McGonagall into the drawing room." The elf spoke and Arthur nodded.

"Come along then." Arthur promptly lead them towards the drawing room. As they got to the door Hermione couldn't help herself any more

"How does your apologising land us in Malfoy Manor?" Hermione was frowning in thought as they walked into the drawing room not paying attention to who was in the room.

"Because he is using me to apologise." A familiar playful voice sounded and Hermione's head snapped up.

Minerva stepped back out of her mates way giving the brunette a clear line of sight into the room and a happy squeal left the young woman at the sight before her. Bellatrix moved forward quickly and wrapped her arms around her daughter in a tight hug that Hermione eagerly returned.

"What? But how?" Hermione asked entirely unable to understand but feeling incredibly happy regardless.

"Well to explain in brief... When you yelled at Arthur in the elevator the other week you mentioned the memories." Tonks starts and it was only as she spoke that Hermione took the time to look around at the room.

Standing in the room with them was Narcissa, Andromeda and Molly along with Arthur and Tonks and sitting by the fireplace was Sirius, Albus and Rosmerta. Hermione smiled happily glad to see all her family, immediate and extended. She was also silently over the moon for her Aunt Cissy who was finally being honest with herself and had actually invited Rosmerta.

"Yes, a couple of days later after I had yelled at him and explained a few things and after the twins moved out. We will be talking about that later by the way. Arthur went to visit Minerva and asked to borrow the memories. None of us knew what he was up to at the time." Molly continued for Tonks and Arthur nodded confirming the information as fact.

"Yes I took the memories to the Ministry where I pulled a few strings and was able to gather Rufus and the Wizengamot where they spent a few hours examining the memories. They found them authentic and that they hadn't been tampered with. They gave me the memories back and sent me on my way. Twiggy returned them to Minerva." Arthur supplies for the witch's sake.

"Rufus had approached me the following day and asked me a few confusing questions but I answered them honestly and a team of Aurors came here and cast... god only knows how many wards and spells on this place." Narcissa rolled her eyes at the memory.

"They came to me two days ago and pulled me out of Azkaban. They bound my magic and took me to St. Mungos where I was examined and had a few things repaired. Namely my teeth. I was given clothes a thorough bath and a pretty nurse even brushed my hair for me." Bellatrix smirked from her place beside her daughter and Minerva.

Hermione had been leaning into her mother a little as she followed the rather detailed explanation that was being given from each persons point of view. She frowned slightly noticing how evasive the ministry officials had been about all of this but didn't question it.

"Finally they showed up this morning here as they knew I was staying here and asked to speak with me. I appirated to the Ministry where I was introduced to Aunt Bella. The Minister explained to me what was going on." Tonks piped up again.

"Yes it was explained to Nym that my memories were grounds enough to have me released but they could not simply forgive the atrocities I had committed regardless of how unwilling I was to do them. So with my freedom I was put under a 5 year probation without magic. I am to live here with Narcissa and Nym who has officially moved on. Finally not living with her mother like a big girl." Bella gives a playfully proud smile at the morphmagus who childishly pokes her tongue out at the raven curled woman.

Hermione looked back and forth between each of the people in the room before looking at Bellatrix a moment before looking at the tender smile on her mates face. Before anyone realised it was going to happen Hermione burst into tears sobbing loudly as she wrapped her arms around her mother and held onto her tight.

"Sweetheart why are you crying? I thought this was a good thing?" Bellatrix was both tender and distressed as she held her daughter.

"Hormones." Hermione sobbed out and Minerva couldn't help but roll her eyes a little at that.

"Wait what? You're pregnant?" Bellatrix sounded serious and Hermione nodded and leaned back still sobbing occasionally as she wiped her cheeks.

"You got my daughter pregnant? She is barely 17!" Bellatrix rounded on Minerva who actually stepped back at the intensity on the charcoal eyes.

"I... didn't mean too?" Minerva swallowed hard and Hermione was a little shocked to see the woman looking so nervous.

"That isn't helping one little bit!" Bellatrix all but shouted and Hermione protectively stepped between the two women not enjoying seeing her mate so distressed.

"Mother, it was an accident but we both wanted babies." Hermione defends stepping back enough that she could feel heat of her mate against her back.

"Well of course you did. That's how having babies with your mate works when you are both women. Its weird and confusing when its two men and I still don't fully understand that bit." Bellatrix spoke in a calm almost informational tone that had both women frowning confused.

"We have a book but we haven't really gotten around to reading it yet." Minerva confessed sheepishly.

"Book-shmook. Its simple. When two females are mated together the magic that binds them takes into account the shared desire for children and blends the magic of the bonding with the receiver of shared DNA. Spit on fingers in the right places coupled with a shared desire for children will always result in a pregnancy." Bellatrix explains nonchalantly though her words cause the occupants of the room to blush, all except Hermione that is who simply smirked.

"So wait, we end up mixing it like that again in the future I'll get pregnant again?" Hermione frowns suddenly entirely unsure if she wants to have more children after she has the triplets.

"Well yes but you both have to want children, even on a subconscious level, so if you don't and Minerva does then it wont result in a pregnancy. Why haven't you read about this yet?" Bellatrix rolled her eyes at her daughter and the woman standing behind her.

"Er..." Hermione was cut off by Albus who chuckled softly getting everyone's attention before he spoke.

"From what I saw the other day their hands have been busy doing things other than holding books." The old man informed with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Albus!" Minerva exclaimed as a bright blush covered her cheeks. Hermione wore a proud look that had the others laughing and her mother smiling.

"Well that is a story I would be willing to listen to over dinner." Rosmerta spoke up for the first time as she stood and moved over to Narcissa who smiled and kissed the slightly older woman on the cheek.

"Absolutely not." Minerva said sternly as everyone else began filing out of the drawing room and towards the dining room. No one was listening.

"Come on Tabby, you told Lav." Hermione grabbed her mates hand as they followed the others out of the room. Bellatrix had her other hand.

"Well yes... but only because she and Luna walked in on us while you were half naked." Minerva huffed slightly forgetting for a moment their company.

"Shame they interrupted. I had so planned to make you scream." Hermione's tone was one of disappointment.

"Why do you sound like that? You did after they left anyway!" Minerva exclaimed as they were all getting seated ignoring the smirking company.

"Merlin's balls Minerva, I don't need to hear about you violating my daughter." Bellatrix huffed seriously though she winked at said daughter who snickered. Minerva apparently missed this.

"Me violate her? She's a bloody sex fiend! She violates me!" Minerva defended passionately only to calm down when a soft warm hand lands on her thigh.

"You love it, but enough about that... Before we eat I just want to say how happy I am that all my family is here. When I first learned of my parentage and who my family was I didn't dream that we could all sit down as one big extended family and have a happy meal together. I cant express how happy I am to have you all. I love you guys, you're all my family. Even Albus and Ros." Hermione looked around at the gentle smiles adorning her families faces, no one had dry eyes.

Hermione for the first time in her life felt loved as she sat there between her mother and her mate while being surrounded by her aunts, uncles and cousins. Finally after so many years of being alone and confused Hermione realised she had the best kind of company anyone could ask for. She had friends and she had family that loved her and was staring her own family with the woman she loved. Hermione felt complete.


	39. Epilogue

**Hey guys, I'll tell you now it's just luck you all are getting this last bit tonight. It was my 2 year olds birthday today and I'm not sure how but we managed to break my three month olds leg I think. Too much going on, but I get to spend the night in hospital with my poor little champion, who had been amazing by the way. But I nearly wasn't able to update this last bit at all.**

 **Enjoy, thank you for sticking with me too the end. Don't be shy about reviews.**

* * *

It had been five years ago that Bellatrix was released with her magic bound. A week ago he magic had been returned to her along with her long ago confiscated wand though the ex-death eater gave the wand back to the Auror that had handed it to her and told him she would rather buy a new one.

In those five years Black and Double Joke Shop had opened and business was booming. The pocket companions sold really well along with several other products the twins came up with such as temporary de-aging potions with a duration of an hour, puking pastels ended up being Minerva's bane along with nose-bleed nougat. Needless to say Minerva was on a no speaking term with the twins for a little while.

Hermione and Minerva had had a small official wedding by the lake at Hogwarts a month before the babies were due. They had gone on a small honeymoon back to France were they mostly stayed in their hotel room though they did visit with Fleur's family for a few hours. Two weeks after they got home Hermione went into labour giving birth to three small yet healthy babies.

Draco had finally asked Astoria Greengrass, a shy yet brilliant Ravenclaw, out on a date which a year later resulted in their marriage. They had two months before Bellatrix's full release informed the family that they were expecting. Astoria and Narcissa got along well but Lucius was disappointed she wasn't a Slytherin.

Harry and Ginny had married the year after Ginny graduated Hogwarts and now had a boisterous little 18 month old boy. Sirius was driving the couple mad with taking on 'god father duties' that included, but we're not limited to, making sure baby James had an almost constant supply of lollies and giving him all the latest toys.

Ron had married a girl slightly older than him who looked almost disturbingly like his own mother, Molly had slight issue with this. They had also had a child 8 months prior to Bellatrix's full release and were already expecting another. The twins often gave Ron a hard time about his choice in bride.

George was engaged to Angelina Johnson who was a Chaser for the Holy Head Harpies and had been the last two quidditch seasons. Fred had managed to woo Lavender and they were coming up to their one year anniversary. Fred had confessed his plan to propose to Lavender on their anniversary.

Rosmerta and Narcissa had gone through a slight rough patch shortly after Bellatrix was released into Malfoy Manor. Narcissa had ranted something about Bellatrix 'interrupting every time we even contemplate trying to fuck!' when Hermione had visited. They were thankfully now very happily together though neither of them had any plans for making their relationship one of the married variety. Both states they were too old for that.

Molly and Arthur were still very happily married and absolutely adored their grandbabies. Neither would admit it to anyone but Hermione and Minerva but they were most impressed with Victoire, Fleur and Bills eldest daughter, as the young 4 year old was incredible smart and very well mannered. They also completely loved the fact that they could give the children back to their parents at the end of the day.

Andy and Ted were happy together and Ted had even visited often with Narcissa and Bellatrix over the years showing he had absolutely no intention of holding grudges.

Tonks had been promoted to Head Auror a year ago at which time her two year boyfriend Remus Lupin chose to dump her. Tonks was devastated but proved how quickly she can bounce back as a mere month later she was dating again. The Auror had surprised everyone when she showed up at a family gathering with a pure-blood woman who was easily twice her age hanging off her arm. Hermione had simply smirked and high fived her cousin.

Now a week after Bellatrix's full release Hermione and Minerva were laying in their bed as the sun had barely risen. Minerva was pressing kisses along her wife's throat while one of her hands snuck under the younger witch's shirt. Hermione was just arching and about to moan softly as a hand cupped and squeezed her breast when there was a loud knocking on the front door.

"Merlin! Who the hell is that?" Hermione groans blinking her eyes open with a scowl on her face.

"I bet you 20 galleons its your mother. She's always twat swatting me!" Minerva grumbles her fingers still toying with a hard nipple making Hermione squirm even as she snickered.

"You've been spending for too much time with my mother. Why is she even here this early?" Hermione huffed and pushed her mate away before sitting up.

"To twat swat, why else?" Minerva huffed and flopped back on the bed.

The couple after marrying had bought a cottage just outside of Hogsmead to raise the babies in. Minerva rarely spent a night in the castle unless she had the late shift on the hall patrols. Bellatrix was not one for boundaries and often let herself in just as she did this morning as she barged into the bedroom as Hermione was standing from the bed.

"Why are you still in bed?! Where are my grandbabies?!" Bellatrix hardly acknowledged the two except for the kiss she planted on Hermione's cheek.

"Still asleep mum, it's hardly 6:30. I get you're excited but you're not waking them up." Hermione rolled her eyes as her mother huffed and kicked off her shoes climbing into bed with Minerva who glared at her.

"This is so wrong. Especially since I was about to screw your daughter when you showed up." Hermione was rather amused that Minerva had loosened up so much in regards to talking about sex. Hermione supposed it was because they were caught in the act so many times by different family members. That and Ros continued to tease Minerva for the sounds she made when Hermione's face was buried between her thighs, Ros and Narcissa had walked in on the couple.

"I am well aware of what you do to my daughter. I can over look that because you're warm and this bed is nice." Bellatrix rolled onto her side and snuggled into her older daughter in law. Minerva huffed and started playing with the black hair as she cast a pleading look at her merciless wife.

Hermione simply chuckled and walked out in her oversized shirt and panties and into the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen she smiled to see one of her best friends and oddly her mothers fiancée at the counter mixing what looked like pancake mix. Hermione walked over and planted a kiss of the dreamy blondes cheek who smiled at the brunette.

"Hello mother." Hermione teased lightly only to wear a small spattering of pancake mix up the side of her head.

"I'm not your mother." Lunar light tone was decidedly playful.

"Not until this afternoon at least. I can't believe you're marrying my mother." Hermione wiped her face on some paper towel.

"I can't believe she convinced me. She's in bed with Minerva I assume? I told her the babies would still be asleep." Luna smiled at the woman beside her.

"Yep, poor Min is convinced mum is out to ruin our sex life." Hermione sighs though her voice is tinged with amusement.

"Not even a little bit. At least I don't think so. Bella is usually very happy you have Minerva. It's the babies she is out to ruin." Luna informs in a mock conspirators whisper.

"She definitely spoils them. Is everything set up for the wedding?" Hermione grins at her friend who nods.

"Yup. The elves and Mrs Weasely are collaborating on the catering. The venue is already set up. I'm glad she agreed on low key." Luna smiled dreamily as she always did when she thought about Bellatrix.

No one really understood how the couple had come to be. Luna was calm and quiet, Bellatrix was her complete opposite. Yet somehow the couple seemed to work perfectly together and they seldom if ever fought. In fact they had only fought about getting married, Luna had turned the dark witch down several times before finally relenting. As odd as it was Hermione was glad her mother had someone and was happy for the couple, Luna was one of her best friends after all.

"Morning mummy, morning Lu-Lu" Came a small voice behind them. Turning the two women were greeted with the sight of three small sleepy children.

"Morning my darlings. Why are you up so early?" Hermione asked wrapping the three children in her arms when they walked up to her.

"Smelled pancakes." Little Fabian Robert McGonagall mumbled into her mothers hair.

"So much like your grandfather I hear." Hermione chuckled at Luna's comment but Fab looked up at her.

"Which one Lu?" He asked moving over to her and she scooped him up.

"Both of them." Luna grinned at the little boy who giggled.

"What about you two?" Hermione chuckled looking at the small girls.

Fabian had light brown hair with rather distinct red tints through it and the blue eyes of his namesake. He was a handsome little fellow in his own right and Molly absolutely doted on him, well everyone did but Molly especially.

"Isobel needed to use the loo and woke me getting out of bed." Bellatrix Rose McGonagall explained, the little girl was almost the spitting image of Hermione right down to the chocolate eyes.

"You both have your own beds for a reason." Hermione pointed out gently. She didn't really mind that the girls shared a bed in fact she was glad her daughters were also each other's best friends.

"Yes mummy but I sleep far better with Trix." Isobel Grace McGonagall was the last born though there was only minutes between the three. Fab was first.

Isobel was an adorable mix between Minerva and Bellatrix having inherited most of Minerva's features including the piercing emerald eyes only with Bellatrix's curly black hair.

"Well come on babies, let's go find Nanna. I think she is in with Mum." Luna spoke kindly to the children and they all excitedly gathered around the blonde and lead her into the animagus' bedroom.

Hermione smiled and watched her best friend take her children into the bedroom before she turned to the kitchen counter and went about magically setting the kitchen appliances to cook the pancakes. Along with the pancakes she started brewing coffee and squeezing orange juice. When everything was set up she frowned having had expected Luna back already and so she turned to the bedroom and made her way back in.

When Hermione walked in she couldn't fight the smile spreading across her face at the seen that greeted her. Minerva and Bellatrix where side by propped against the pillows legs flat out in front of them. Luna was laying across both women's legs while the triplets were sitting on each woman.

Fabian was sitting in Bellatrix's lap talking animatedly about the dream he had last night while Isobel sat on Luna's stomach and Trix was sitting snuggled in Minerva's arms as everyone listened to the little boy. Hermione melted a little watching her family so comfortable together and couldn't help the tears well in her eyes.

"Baby are you crying?" Minerva gently interrupted her son noticing as her mate wiped her eyes.

"Happy tears." Hermione sniffled a little though she flashed a watery smile.

"You're so hormonal." Luna gently teased.

"You're not wrong." Hermione chuckled much to the surprise of the other women in the room.

"You're pregnant again?!" Bellatrix and Minerva both exclaimed, Luna just gaped.

"Yes but mummy is only have twins this time." Trix spoke up seriously only to gain the adults attention.

"How do you know?" Minerva sounded scandalised but her eyes were twinkling with playfulness.

"Well duh! Mummy told us!" Fabian sounded like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"But you didn't tell me?!" Minerva's tone was borderline accusing and Hermione just shrugged.

"Well duh! I was going to tell you after the wedding actually. I only found out for sure yesterday." Hermione explained moving over to the bed and snuggling into Luna and Trix.

"So that's why you were crying?" Bellatrix's tone was nonchalant as always but the look she gave her daughter was tender.

"Partly. Mostly though it was because I love you all so much." Hermione confesses a smile on her face.

"We love you too." The six other people in the room chimed all smiling happily at the little brunette woman. They were all a family and none of them had been much happier than they were in that moment.


End file.
